Te contaré una historia
by awesomekuromichan
Summary: Una chica derrotó de una patada en la cara a un gorila y salvó la vida de Endou, ¿recordais? Fantástico. Pues, ahora la pregunta es... ¿QUÉ HACEN TODOS VERANEANDO EN UNA IMPRESIONANTE MANSIÓN CON... CHICAS?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, lectores. Os traigo mi fic de Inazuma Eleven. **

**A****ntes de empezar me gustaría decir que está ambientado cuando los chicos del Inazuma Japan tienen entre 16 y 17 años y las hormonas _un poquito_ revolucionadas. Más abajo os pondré la lista de los personajes principales con los dos nombres (europeo y original) para que os sea más sencillo porque soy consciente de los lios que hay.**

**Bien, en cuant a mis OC, las ireis conociendo a lo largo del fic así que no me gustaría decir mucho sobre ellas. Las he creado yo a todas y espero que os gusten. De todos modos, en mi perfil teneis el enlace a Breaking The Sky, el blog donde subos mis fics, en el que tendreis las imagenes que os ayudarán a imaginaroslas mejor.**

**Avisos: 1º, los nombres de los personajes van a ser siempre los originales en japonés y ****2º Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (aunque me duela admitirlo)**

**Ahora sí, los personajes:**

**Byron Love - Afuro Terumi**  
**David Samford - Sakuma Jirou**  
**Axel Blaze - Goenji Shuuya**  
**Caleb Stonewall - Fudou Akio**  
**Jude Sharp - Kidou Yuuto**  
**Joe King - Genda Koujirou**  
**Jordan Greenway - Midorikawa Ryuuji**  
**Nathan Swift - Kazemaru Ichirouta**  
**Shawn Froste -Fubuki Shirou**  
**Mark Evans - Endou Mamoru**  
**Claude Beacons - Nagumo Haruya**  
**Bryce Withingale - Suzuno Fuusuke**  
**Xavier Foster - Kiyama Hiroto**

**¡Y empezamos!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Gatos callejeros.**_

Vacaciones de verano. Sí, la mejor época del año para los adolescentes, porque pueden vaguear hasta cansarse, tomar el Sol, ir a la playa o a la piscina, quedar con sus amigos, desconectar del curso…

Pero Endou era un tipo extraño. No le interesaba nada ir a pasear a la playa con su novia –que no tenía, por cierto-, como cualquier otro chico. Él, simplemente, había quedado con sus amigos para jugar al fútbol, como siempre.

Y allí estaba, junto con sus compañeros de equipo que no estaban tan ocupados recuperando las que suspendieron en lo que llevaban de cuatrimestre: Gouenji, Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru y Fubuki.

-¡Kidou! -Endou pateó el balón con fuerza, en dirección al portador de la capa y las extravagantes gafas, que estaba distraído mirando algo aparentemente interesante en el suelo.

La pelota impactó fuertemente contra la cabeza de Yuuto, haciéndolo casi caer al suelo y salió disparada hacia fuera del campo.

Mamoru corrió hacia su amigo, que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tambaleándose. Quizá había lanzado demasiado fuerte el balón sin percatarse…

Y viendo aquello, Fudou Akio soltó una risa: _**¡Qué tonto…!**_

-¡Kidou! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el portero, un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Eh…? Sí, sí –respondió el otro, rápidamente. Aunque el balonazo lo había dejado un poquito mareado, se le pasaría rápido.

-¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?! ¡¿QUIÉN ME HA LANZADO EL BALÓN?! –allí, cerca del campo, había un chico gigantesco y horrendo. Parecía un enorme gorila iracundo. Tenía un golpe en la frente y la pelota en la mano.

Avanzó con pasos pesados hasta el campo, apretando bestialmente el balón en sus manos y luego soltó algo parecido a un rugido, demasiado animal hasta para un tipo como aquel.

Endou dio un paso adelante y se acercó al grandísimo gorila, aunque Kidou trató de detenerlo. Solo había que mirar al más bajito a la cara para ver lo arrepentido que estaba, pero a aquel enorme tipo pareció darle igual, simplemente sonrió y alzó el puño, para golpear al menor.

Mamoru cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, al tiempo que el tipejo aquel sonreía complacido al escuchar los gritos de alarma de los compañeros del chico.

-¡Joder, Gori-san! ¡Siempre peleando! –una voz femenina se escuchó desde la acera, sobre el pequeño desnivel de césped.

El puño del "Gori-san" se detuvo al instante. Más iracundo todavía, lanzó con rabia la pelota al suelo y volteó a encarar a la persona que lo había llamado.

Había allí una chica alta y delgada que vestía camiseta negra, bastante floja y corta, con los ojos verdes y la sugerente sonrisa del gato Cheshire, reluciendo justo en el centro de ella y unos ajustados leggins que tenían un dibujo bastante realista de los huesos de las piernas y la cadera.

Iba montada sobre un _skate_, del que se bajó con elegancia, sonriendo con toda la picardía del mundo. Un gracioso destello juguetón apareció en sus grandes ojos rosados y su media melena, lisa y negruzca, pareció brillar de la misma forma.

-¡Me llamo Mochida Jun, no "Gori-san"! –exclamó el gigante completamente fuera de sí, señalando acusadoramente a la chica.

-Pero… _Gori-sempai_ ¿no te enseñaron que está mal señalar a la gente? –respondió la otra, riendo burlona.

Mochida alzó una ceja, rojo de vergüenza y de rabia. La seguridad aplastante que emanaba aquella chica lo enfadaba. Lo hacía arder de odio.

Corrió hacia ella con la insana intención de golpearla hasta dejarle aquella cara tan bonita destrozada y sangrando… Pero fue noqueado tan rápido que ni ese dio cuenta. Casi ni le dolió.

Ella pareció volar ante la mirada de Endou. Ligera, sonriente y elegante, la chica le plantó un pie en la cara a su atacante, dejándole bien marcada la suela de sus nuevas Vans y haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, inconsciente y sangrando, un poquito, por la nariz.

-¡¿Y te desmayas?! ¡A esto lo llamo yo un tipo duro! ¡Sí señor! –rió burlona, bajando delicadamente del cuerpo del gigante al que acababa de golpear.

Le dirigió una mirada divertida a Endou y después sonrió ampliamente. El chico no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse un poco e inclinarse ligeramente, un tanto tímido. Era muy guapa, sí.

-G-Gracias por ayudarme.

Ella soltó una agradable carcajada sonora y puso los brazos en jarras, divertida:

-¡Es la primera vez que alguien me da las gracias por partirle la cara a otro! –hizo una pequeña pausa, mostrando una sonrisita ladina- De todos modos, no lo hizo por ti. Ese vándalo ayer me robó mi piruleta. Merecía la muerte… -dijo, con cierto gesto dramático.

_**¿Eh…? ¡Qué chica tan simple!**_, pensó Endou, casi riendo (mira quién habla de simpleza). Había algo en aquella chica que le gustaba.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos –ahora sí, Mamoru fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella se giró y se despidió con la mano, levantándola. Caminó lentamente, subiendo la cuestecita, para recoger y skate e irse, pero una pregunta por parte del chico la detuvo e hizo, también, que el resto de los jugadores se quedasen blancos de la sorpresa.

Endou Mamoru se había encariñado con aquella completa desconocida y, terco como él era, conseguiría saber quién era.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Te gusta el fútbol?! –gritó él.

La chica se giró, sonriendo de aquella forma que parecía ser propia de ella: una sonrisa ladina, quizá demasiado sugerente, como la de Cheshire en su camiseta.

-¡Claro, idiota! ¡Juego desde que era pequeña!

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –preguntó el portero, sonriendo de la misma manera.

La chica alzó una ceja, divertida. Aquel chico era un poco tonto, porque sabía que ella podría romperle la nariz, como a Gori-san, en menos de tres segundos y, sin embargo, parecía no estar asustado. De nuevo, sintió ganas de reír a carcajada limpia.

_**¿No deberíamos llevar a ese chico a un hospital?**_, se preguntó Hiroto mirando al chico inconsciente. Luego se encogió de hombros: _**No es cosa nuestra, al fin y al cabo…**_

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Soy una desconocida, luego no te quejes –comentó ella, riendo.

Endou levantó el dedo gordo de su mano derecha, en señal de asentimiento, mientras se decía a sí mismo que todo iría bien si compartían el mismo amor hacia el fútbol.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katsura Akira ¿Y tú eres…?

-Endou Mamoru. Encantado de conocerte –el chico sonrió y, después de una breve pausa, añadió- ¡Baja aquí! ¡Te los presentaré a todos!

La chica dejó caer el skate por la pequeña cuestecita de césped y bajó tras él, pensativa. Escrutó al portero unos segundos y después dijo, casi para sí:

-He oído hablar a alguien de ti. Lo sé. Lo presiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo? –aunque lo intentó, Mamoru no consiguió escuchar a la chica que tenía delante.

_**¿Puede ser…?**_ Akira cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Conoces a Teru-chi? –preguntó ella, sin rodeos

-¿Teru-chi? –la cara de Endou fue la contestación más evidente para ella, que sonrió con cierta burla.

-Afuro Terumi… Haruya Nagumo o Suzuno Fuusuke ¿Te suenan de algo? –reformuló su pregunta, para el intelecto inferior del chico.

-¡¿Los conoces?! ¡Vaya! ¡No lo sabía! –Mamoru estaba sorprendido.

Akira se cruzó de brazos, dejando que el gato de su camiseta sonriese por ella, mientras explicaba:

-Pues… Estoy en su mismo instituto. Takako es una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Y quién es Takako? –preguntó Endou, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Afuro Takako… ¡Es la hermana de Terumi!

-¡¿Aphrodi tiene una hermana?!

-Sip.

-¡O~h! ¡No lo sabía!

A Katsura le hizo bastante gracia la cara de sorpresa de Endou, con todos aquellos brillitos a su alrededor que la repelían, le daban tremendas ganas de golpearlo y de reír al mismo tiempo.

De improviso, el chico la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el centro del campo, donde los amigos de él estaban reunidos, mirando la escena.

Kidou se quedó mirando a Akira un momento: era guapa, sí, pero otra camorrista más. Joder, vaya día llevaba hoy el pobre chico. Seguro que aquella chica se metía con él, también.

-¡Esta es Katsura Akira! –gritó Endou alegremente y después le presentó a todos sus compañeros.

Quizá esperaban que ella se inclinase un poquito, por lo menos, en señal de respeto, pero no lo hizo, solo saludó con la mano alegremente.

-Si os confundo, no me matéis –fue lo primero que dijo, riendo.

_**¡Me gustan sus pantalones!**_ pensó Midorikawa porque, ciertamente eran bastante originales, con los huesos que parecía que se salían de la tela.

_**¡Vaya! Endou-kun tiene buen gusto...**_ se dijo Hiroto, mientras miraba a la chica, sonriendo. No era nada fea, siendo sinceros.

_**¿Ese es Cheshire…? ¿De Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Tim Burton?**_, a Fudou le hizo gracia la extraña vestimenta de la chica. Le parecía, la chica en sí, rara como un perro verde.

-No te preocupes, son demasiados nombres para asimilar de una sola vez –dijo amablemente Kazemaru.

-¡BIEN! –chilló Endou, alegremente, tirando de la chica hasta dejarla frente la portería- ¡Empecemos!

Ella se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. Que el chico fuese idiota, era algo que ya se veía, pero que tirase de ella, no le gustó una mierda, porque Akira odia que le den órdenes o que le obliguen a hacer lo que no quiere.

Él, mientras tanto, se dirigió a la portería y, chocando ambos puños, exclamó:

-¡Venga! ¡Tira!

-¡Endou Mamoru-_kun_! ¡Todavía no me has preguntado en qué posición juego! –respondió la otra, al borde de un ataque de risa.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Katsura-chan! ¡¿En qué posición juegas?!

_**¿¡Katsura-CHAN!? Este idiota quiere morir hoy, lo presiento.**_

-Hago lo que tú quieras menos encargarme de la portería –respondió con una sonrisa, extrañamente agradable.

-¡Entonces chuta! –chilló el chico, impaciente.

_**¡Y dale!**_, la chica no protestó y dejó caer el balón al suelo, enfurruñada ¡Seguía dándole ordenes! ¡Qué idiota!

Así pues, molesta como estaba, imaginó que la pelota era la cabeza del dulce y adorable Endou y la pateó con rabia. Tal velocidad alcanzó el balón que el portero no acertó en verlo ni escucharlo siquiera. Entró en la portería, impactando fuertemente contra la red que cedió un par de metros.

Los chicos no se lo creían. Endou, no era un mal portero y, sin embargo, la chica había metido el gol así, sin Técnica Hissatsu ni nada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres buena! –exclamó Fubuki Shirou, sonriendo tan adorable como siempre.

-Más me vale –contestó Akira riendo.

-¿_Mas te vale_? –Kidou no entendió.

-Mi entrenadora no era especialmente suave, que digamos. No nos dejaba comer hasta que no hiciésemos lo que ella quería, como ella quería –explicó la chica.

-Eso es un poco… bruto –comentó Hiroto, con una gotita de sudor en la sien, desconcertado.

-¿Un poco? –Katsura sonrió divertida- Fíjate, si alguien del equipo suspendía algún examen en clases, nos mandaba a todas dar 30 vueltas al instituto. Ese día pensé que me moría -hizo una pausa, al ver lo desconcertados que estaban los chicos y luego siguió hablando-. Un día, tonta de mí, se me ocurrió llevarle la contaría a la entrenadora… -se rascó la mejilla con la mano, como si se avergonzase- A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, estaba junto con mis compañeras de equipo, en una isla completamente inhabitada. Eso sí que fue gracioso.

-Bromeas… -Kazemaru no quería creerla.

-Ojalá. Y no nos vino a buscar, la cabrona. Tuvimos que hacerle señales de humo a un barco de la policía.

_**Pero esta tía… ¿está loca o le pasa algo?**_ Fudou estaba al borde de un ataque de risa, de esos que le daban a veces.

-¡KIRA! –allí, a lo lejos, llegaba corriendo otra chica, de grandes ojos azul claro y un larguísimo cabello liso y pelirrojo.

Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido playero, muy sencillo y cortito, de color azul celeste, sin mangas, que se ajustaba en la cintura y después caía suelto.

Todo el equipo se giró a verla, mientras Akira sonreía y la saludaba con la mano.

Mirando al escote, tremendamente tentador para ellos, se sonrojaron todos como tomates, hasta que ella bajó al campo. Ninguno se dio cuenta excepto Fudou, de que la chica había pisado el cuerpo inconsciente de Gori-san.

-¡Buenos días, Yu~! –canturreó Akira.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Kira! ¡Hola, resto de personas desconocidas! –saludó la recién llegada sonriendo.

-Hola… -saludaron los chicos.

-Esta es mi hermana mayor, Katsura Yuzuki –presentó Akira.

-Podéis llamarme Yu-chan, porque es así como me llama todo el mundo –sonrió de una forma tan dulce y adorable que más de uno tuvo ganas de abrazarla.

Sakuma entrecerró los ojos unos segundos: _**Esta chica me recuerda al peluche de pingüino que me regaló Genda hace siglos…**_

_**Pero… yo no puedo llamarla Yu-chan… No tengo tanta confianza con ella**_**.** Kazemaru estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza.

Fubuki le devolvió la sonrisa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas: **_¡Qué mona!_**

Akio se mantuvo un poco al margen, porque estaba a punto de morir de lo adorable que era aquella chica. La gente así de dulce debería dejar de existir, porque empalagan con solo mirarlos. _**Además, por muy hermanas que digan que son, no se parecen en nada**_.

-Encantado –dijo suavemente Shirou-. Yo soy Fubuki Shirou.

_**De nuevo Fubuki ligando…**_ Pensó el capitán, mirando al chico.

-Kiyama Hiroto –se presentó éste, sonriendo también.

-¡Yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuiji!

-Sakuma Jirou.

-Kidou Yuuto.

-Gouenji Shuuya.

-¡Y yo soy Endou Mamoru!

-¡Encantada! –Exclamó alegremente la recién llegada, Katsura Yuzuki, girándose hacia su hermana-. Entonces no ha hecho ninguna cafrada u os ha molestado ¿verdad? Kira tiene la mala costumbre de hacer eso.

Ante el comentario de Yuzuki, Akira se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

-Solo obtuve mi venganza –replicó la morena, en tono de enfado.

Un brillito apareció en el semblante de Yu-chan y sonrió lo más alegremente que un ser humano puede llegar a sonreír:

-¿Has _castigado_ a Gori-san?

_**Otra loca más… ¡Hagamos un club!**_ Fudou no podía mirar a aquella chica a la cara sin sonrojarse estúpidamente. Y "castigar", dicho en ese tono infantil de Yuzuki, sonaba demasiado mal… Pervertido, suele decirse.

-Bueno. Se ha comido mis nuevas Vans, pero no, no las llené de sangre –Akira parecía orgullosa de su hazaña.

-Eso está bien, porque si vuelves a mancharlas de sangre, mamá te regañará –respondió su hermana en tono suave.

_**¿Sangre? ¡Que miedo…!**_ Midorikawa se mostraba bastante incrédulo.

_**A ver, yo me enfadaría si me robasen mi piruleta, pero no le rompería la nariz a nadie por eso**_, pensó Sakuma, que no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto. _**Aunque, si tuviese forma de pingüino…**_

-¿Vuelves? –Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Kidou Yuuto que, se olía que Akira no era una camorrista, sino una maldita mafiosa asesina.

-Gori-san es algo así como mi acosador personal –explicó la de las Vans manchadas de sangre, solo por la suela, en tono aburrido.

-Kira tiene muchos acosadores personales. Curiosamente, todos son gorilas –le dijo Yuzuki a Endou, que era al que más cerca tenía, en tono triste.

-No es mi culpa si un día vienen y me dicen que son más fuertes que yo y me retan a un duelo. Yo les piso la cara, obviamente –respondió Akira, malhumorada.

-Tiene que ser duro… -Mamoru pensó en alto.

_**¡No! ¡No tiene que ser duro, patán!**_, pensó Fudou a quien, el nombre de Katsura Akira le empezaba a sonar de mucho. Recordaba perfectamente haber oído hablar de ella años atrás, en las calles. Se decía que había matado a los líderes de algunas de las bandas más importantes de Tokyo y que tenía conexiones con _Yakuza_.

-¿Entonces, se supone que luchas contra gorilas? –preguntó Hiroto, divertido. Aquellas chicas le estaban cayendo muy bien.

-Algo así –Akira soltó una carcajada sonora.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Fubuki lucha contra osos! –exclamó Endou, entusiasmado, de pronto.

_**A veces creo que es más idiota de lo que aparenta**__, _pensaron los chicos, con una gotita de sudor en la sien, avergonzados.

-¡¿En serio?! –ahora el entusiasmo se contagió directamente a Yuzuki.

-Bueno… Sí –Fubuki sonrió tímidamente, atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Osos de verdad? –ahora, Yu estaba tan impresionada, de pronto, que empezó a echar brillitos. Sí, esos que tanto molestaban a su hermana.

-¡Sí! –y, la sonrisa adorable de Shirou, también pareció tener una suave aura brillante.

Aquella chica era tan adorable… lo más adorable que él había visto en el mundo. Quería abrazarla y no soltarla.

-¡Eso es genial! –chilló la mayor de las hermanas Katsura.

-Para los osos, seguro que no –comentó riendo Midorikawa.

-Seguro –asintió Yuzuki, riendo también.

La chica y el peliverde que miraron durante unos segundos, mientras reían. Luego, la vista de ambos se posó en los ojos azul-grisáceos de Fubuki y éste empezó a reír también. De algún modo, aquellos tres habían conectado bastante bien.

El resto de los chicos se quedó mirando a Shirou y Ryuuji, mientras Akira alzaba la ceja, a punto de golpear a aquellos dos tontos del culo. NADIE se acercaba a su hermana, porque, como la hiciesen llorar, iban a conocer el significado de la palabra _dolor_ en todo su esplendor.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento tan entrañable pero… ¿a qué narices había venido a buscarme, Yu? –preguntó un tanto asqueada Akira.

La chica pelirroja dejó de reír poco a poco y se giró hacia su hermana, pensativa. Luego sonrió:

-Tenemos cosas que hacer…

-Entonces deberíamos ir yendo - Akira rodó los ojos, enfadada.

Endou soltó una exclamación, horrorizado:

-¡Pero si…! ¡No hemos jugado al futbol todavía!

-¿Fútbol? –una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en los labios de Yuzuki.

-¡Yu-chan! ¡¿A ti te gusta el fútbol?! –preguntó el chico.

-Me encanta.

-Entonces ¡Juguemos juntos!

Yuzuki cogió con suavidad la camisa de Akira y sonrió amablemente:

-¡Kira! ¡Kira! ¡Yo quiero…!

_**Pero… ¿no era la hermana mayor? Lo disimula bien…**_ pensaron Gouenji y Kidou. Cada vez estaban más desconcertados. Pero Yu era adorable a morir…

-Mañana –gruñó la morena, todavía cruzada de brazos-. Y traemos a Terumi.

-Eso estaría bien, porque hace años que no lo vemos –dijo Hiroto, amablemente aunque, la mirada helada de Akira lo dejó un tanto intimidado y frío.

-Mañana. Aquí. A las 10 –dijo Endou, impaciente.

-Aquí estaremos, pues –se despidieron ambas.

Akio vio alejarse a las dos hermanas, cogidas de la mano. _**Así que, la tan famosa y cruel Akira no tiene los dientes tan afilados como parece…**_

Pero él, claro está, no tenía ni idea de con quién iba a tratar. No se lo imaginaba, siquiera. Ni él, ni nadie.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Algún review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal de lunes? espero que bien y, si no es esta la respuesta aquí os dejo un capítulo cortito que espero que os alegre el día por lo menos un poquitito.**

**Si el anterior capitulo era para presentar a mis dos OC Katsura Akira y Katsura Yuzuki, en este os quiero presentar a la hermana de Afuro Terumi (Byron Love), Afuro Takako, y a su novia, Takehara Izumi.**

**espero que lo disfruteis y gracias por el review, el fav y el follow. No sabeis la ilusión que me hace. comentad siempre que querais (dudas, criticas, peticiones...) porque todo va a ser bien recibido (pero, recordad, siempre con educación).**

**A leer!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La familia Afuro.**_

Afuro Terumi entró en su cuarto con su habitual paso tranquilo y más bien refinado. Vio, tumbada a en su cama, a Takehara Izumi, su novia. Su largo cabello liso y marrón chocolate, a juego con sus ojos, se encontraba esparcido por la cama. Ya se había puesto el pijama y mantenía la vista fija en un libro.

―Tienes un montón de mensajes por leer ―informó la chica, sin levantar la mirada.

Él se tumbó en la cama, al lado de su novia. Izumi cerró el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche. Luego, se acurrucó en el hombro del chico y soltó un suave ruidito, parecido a un ronroneo.

―Gracias por el aviso ―él móvil del chico volvió a vibrar sobre la mesilla, sin embargo él no parecía demasiado interesado.

Takehara, con calma, acarició el cuello de Terumi con los labios y luego le mordió allí suavisimamente. Él respondió con un ligero estremecimiento que hizo que la otra soltase una ligera risita. Él sonrió un poquito después y acercó los labios a los de Izumi, sin embargo ella le puso el dedo sobre los labios:

―Llevan esperando tu respuesta desde hace 5 minutos. Será mejor que respondas o mañana vas a tener que aguantar a Akira.

―Vale, vale ―respondió Afuro mientras se incorporaba un poquito para coger el móvil. Claro que cualquiera diría que Izumi quería que respondiese a los mensajes.

Abrió la tapa y comprobó que, en efecto, tenía varios mensajes pendientes en el grupo _Team Stupidity_.

* * *

_**Akira: **__Eh, guapos._

_Mañana a las 10 en el campo que está cerca de mi casa._

_**Fuusuke: **__Gracias, Akira. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes._

_**Haruya: **__EGO, SUZUNO. TU EGO APESTA._

_Y, para qué quieres que vayamos allí? _

_Hay que madrugar…_

_Estas metida en otro lio y lo resolveremos a balonazos, como siempre?_

_**Fuusuke: **__Yo, por lo menos, apesto por mi ego, no porque no me ducho._

_**Akira: **__JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Suzuno, eres dios!_

_No, a ver. Endou y los chicos me han preguntado por vosotros. _

_Y Por Teru-chi._

_**Haruya: **__Intentas decirme algo, heladito?_

_Vete a darle besos a tu reflejo, ególatra!_

_**Fuusuke: **__Yo no beso mi reflejo, idiota._

_No soy tan mediocre como tu_

_**Terumi:** ¿Endou? Yo estaré allí__ después de ir a comprar con Izumi. _

_Ahora hablo con ella__**.**_

_**Akira: **__Okaaay_

_**Terumi:** Llevaremos algo para picar._

_**Akira: **__Genial. Así mantendremos callado a Haruya._

_**Terumi:** ¿De qué conocéis a Endou?_

_**Yu-chan: **__Akira me los presentó hoy._

_Son muy amables, ¿sabes, Terumi?_

_Mamoru-kun es bueno, pero un poquito tonto._

_**Akira: **__Igual que Haruya._

_**Fuusuke: **__¿__Igual?__Nadie lo va a igualar nunca. No te preocupes._

_**Akira: **__Suzuno Fuusuke +8346298354869854_

_Nagumo Haruya -12838693549023_

_**Takako: **__Akira +1_

_**Akira: **__Solo +1? Tacaña de mierda._

_**Takako: **__Eeeeh! D: _

_Aun por encima de que te doy puntos…_

_**Haruya: **__IROS TODOS A LA MIERDA_

_**Yu-chan: **__Ya habéis enfadado a Haruya-kun..._

* * *

―Están desvariando mucho, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó la chica ojeando la conversación.

―Sí, la verdad… ―respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

―Por cierto… ¿Takako está en casa?, porque no la he visto.

―No, no. Hoy se quedó en casa de alguien… ―respondió él despreocupadamente.

―¿Alguien? ―Izumi lo miró incrédula.

Era cierto que Afuro Terumi era normalmente un chico muy responsable de buenas notas y una complexión atlética capaz de hacer justicia a sus grandes dotes para el futbol. Pero nunca se preocupaba por su hermana, Afuro Takako, y tampoco la madre de ambos era muy propensa a vigilar a sus hijos.

Takehara Izumi provenía de una familia bastante estricta, por eso a ella no le entraba en la cabeza como los parientes de su chico podían ser tan despistados y vivir cada cual a su aire aunque compartiesen techo.

―Sí, creo que… Con Akira y Yuzuki ―respondió pensativo.

―Terumi… Takako es tu hermana, ¿sabes? Por qué no la llamas y le preguntas dónde está ―lo dijo no en tono de regaño, sino más bien en tono reflexivo.

Intentaba entenderlos, pero era bastante complicado porque nadie se molestaba en explicarlo. A simple vista, eran los mejores hermanos del mundo. Takako y Terumi, a pesar de compartir muchos rasgos en común físicamente, pues eran idénticos, sus personalidades eran tan distintas…

Alguien tocó a la puerta antes de que el chico pudiese responder:

―¡Teru! ¿Puedo pasar?

―Sí, claro ―respondió el chico sonriéndole a su hermana a la que todavía no podía ver.

Afuro Takako era una chica alta y delgada, pálida como Terumi. Tenía unos ojos rojizos con el mismo rasgo que él y el cabello también rubio y largo. La diferencia que había entre ambos era que ella, un año menor que su hermano, tenía bastante pecho.

Takehara Izumi le sonrió como saludo y Takako hizo lo mismo.

―Estábamos hablando de ti, Takako.

―¿Y qué estabais diciendo? ―se interesó la hermana pequeña de Terumi.

―Que es tu hermano mayor pero no se preocupa por ti… ―respondió Izumi mirando a su novio de reojo.

―¿Otra vez con esto, Izumi-san? ―preguntaron los dos hermanos al unísono. Takako se cruzó de brazos.

―Terumi me acaba de decir que te ibas a quedar a dormir con Yu a Akira ―replicó Izumi, como si eso le diese la razón.

―Iba a hacerlo, pero volví a casa porque me duele un poco la tripa ―respondió sin darle mucha importancia―. Mamá me ha hecho una manzanilla y me ha mandado a dormir.

―Entonces túmbate un poco. No seas terca, eh ―Terumi se incorporó para regañar a su hermana pequeña.

Ella sonrió con cansancio:

―Antes háblame un poco sobre tus amigos… ―desvió la vista, nerviosa― Sabes que Akira me va a obligar a ir con ella mañana y me da un poco de… _vergüenza_ no conocerlos de nada ―y se ruborizó al decir aquello, como si fuese el ser más _tsundere_ del universo.

En sí, Takako era bastante _tsundere_…

De pronto, la curiosidad también despertó en los ojos marrones de Izumi. Las dos chica, entonces, volvieron la cabeza hacia Terumi. Él sonrió, un tanto tenso:

―Bueno, Taka… Son todos grandes jugadores de futbol pero, Endou se lleva la palma… ―y no dijo nada más.

―¿Y ya está? ―Izumi lo miró incrédula.

―Sí. Son personas normales como nosotros… ―respondió el mayor sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-¿Normales? ¿Nosotros… ―Takako alzó ambas cejas, escéptica― que tuvimos que ser rescatados por la marina americana? ¿Qué hemos provocado _dos_ incendios forestales porque Haruya le tocó el sujetador a Akira y la muy bruta lo quemó? ¡¿Qué discutimos sobre a quién comernos primero en casos extremos?!

―Ya me había olvidado de eso… ―a Izumi le dio la risa.

―Bueno, Taka, era una forma de hablar… ―Terumi también se aguantó la risa.

―Yo no le veo la gracia ―refunfuñó la menor.

* * *

Después de que Terumi les hablase de los chicos del _Inazuma Japan_ tal y como los recordaba, Takako volvió a su cuarto y abrió la tapa del móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje pendiente.

* * *

_**Akira: **__Venga, chicas, esta vez ligamos seguro _

_**Nagumo: **__¿Y por qué nunca habéis intentado ligar con nosotros?_

_**Suzuno: **__Contigo no liga nadie porque tu casa huele a dolor._

_**Nagumo: **__PUES LA TUYA HUELE MUY BIEN Y NO LIGAS NADA._

_**Akira: **__Porque Suzuno es FABULOUS y no quiere a nadie a su lado._

_Imagina que su pareja es más FABULOUS que él y lo deja sin SWAG. _

_SERÍA CATASTRÓFICO._

_**Nagumo: **__JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Katsura Akira +83479392_

_Suzuno Fuuusuke -949377923_

_**Suzuno: **__¿Os recuerdo que soy el chico más popular del instituto? Si no salgo con nadie todavía es porque __NO QUIERO_

_**Takako:** No sé qué diablos fumáis para mantener este tipo de conversaciones pero…_

_Yo también quiero._

_**Terumi**__: Takako, tu no vas a fumar._

_Que me enfado._

_Y duérmete ya que mañana tienes que estar sana._

_**Takako:** Vaaaaale…_

_Era una broma..._

_**Akira: **__¡Terumi ha aprendido a ser un hermano sobreprotector!_

_¿Te he inspirado?_

_**Terumi: **__?_

_Todos a dormir ya, que mañana madrugamos._

_**Yu-chan: **__¡Terumi-kun habla igual que Izumi! _

_**Akira: **__¡IZUMI, TE HEMOS PILLADO! ¡DEVUELVELE EL MOVIL A TU NOVIO ANTES DE QUE OCURRA UNA CATÁSTROFE NUCLEAR!_

_**Terumi: **__¡Oye! Yo solo escribí lo último (Izumi)_

_En serio, es tarde, a dormir._

_**Akira: **__Vagaaaaaaa_

_Coge el móvil!_

_**Terumi: **__Me dijo que está muy lejos…_

_**Akira: **Lo que yo te diga, Izumi. Eres una vaga..._

_**Takako:** ¡Bueeenas noches!_

_**Yu-chan:** ¡Mejorate, Takako!_

* * *

Takako tomó aire para relajarse y dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla. ya ni recordaba lo mucho que le dolía el estómago.

―Veremos cómo me las apaño mañana para no morir de vergüenza… ―susurró mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

Recodó las palabras de Akira: "esta vez ligamos fijo" y se sonrojó tanto que la almohada no fue suficiente para taparse. Ella no sabía cómo ligar con un chico. Su hermano era su hermano y no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por él, Suzuno era inalcanzable y se llevaba muy mal con Haruya…

Empezó a rodar por el colchón adelante, nerviosa. _**No voy a ser capaz de dormir...**_

Y… _¡Plaf!_

Takako cayó de la cama.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias por esos dos impresionantes reviews que, sinceramente, no esperaba. Seguid comentando porque no teneis ni idea de lo que esto me motiva :OO**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¿El comienzo de una gran amistad?**_

Puntuales, los chicos se habían presentado allí poco antes de las 10 en punto. Ninguno había protestado ni lo más mínimo, pues las dos hermanas les habían parecido bastante divertidas y extrañas. Además, por lo menos Akira, jugaba bien al fútbol y Yuzuki tenía pinta de hacerlo bien, también.

La pelirroja, mayor de las hermanas Katsura, apareció por la acera, caminando tranquilamente, cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista. Tenía esa sonrisa adorable en su rostro y, nada más ver a los chicos en el campo, los saludó con la mano y pegó un brinco, alegremente.

De pronto, todo sucedió en un suspiro. Una gigantesca y anchísima sombra negra se acercó a ella a gran velocidad y posó su grotesca mano en el delicado hombro de la chica. El gran gorila estaba intentado hacerla girar sobre sus talones para golpear su dulce y adorable rostro.

―¡YUZUKI! ―gritó Endou, mientras echaba a correr desesperadamente para ayudar a la chica. El resto de los chicos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, menos Fudou y Kidou, que sabían perfectamente que no llegarían a tiempo.

Yu-chan estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo de aquel enorme primate que tenía la suela de las nuevas Vans de Akira marcada en la cara.

La tan inofensiva Yuzuki se giró a gran velocidad y, dejando escapar una adorable exclamación de sorpresa, pateó fuertemente la entrepierna de Mochida Jun. El gorila cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Gouenji a la chica, con cierto tono de preocupación. Le daba igual aquel acosador de tamaño de un armario.

―¿Eh…? Sí pero… ¿Él está bien? ―preguntó Yuzuki. Preocupada, señaló al gigante que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. No había calculado bien su fuerza y tampoco había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Yu-chan se arrepintió al instante. Pero no podía volver atrás. Ella era la hermana buena, debía controlarse.

―No lo tengo muy claro… ―Hiroto tenía la corazonada de que, si le decía que no, la pelirroja se pondría a llorar.

―Gori-san… Si huyes ahora, creo que mi hermana no te dará _otra_ paliza… ―cariñosamente, la chica hizo una suave reverencia como disculpa.

El gigantesco gorila soltó otro brutal gruñido mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Silencio, niña.

―¡No soy una niña! ―protestó en tono infantil la otra.

_**Lo disimulas bien…**_ A Kazemaru se le escapó una sonrisa.

Mochida Jun gruñó al tiempo que apretaba los puños de pura frustración: no solo no podía vencer a Akira, sino que no podía, siquiera, golpear a la más débil de las hermanas.

―Está bien, me iré; _porque la venganza es un plato que se sirve bien frío_ ―susurró el gorila caminando lentamente, soltando algún quejido al caminar.

Yuzuki levantó la mano para despedirse de él pero Mochida no se giró para apreciar aquel agradable gesto. Poco después, desapareció de la vista de todos al doblar la esquina.

La chica se giró hacia los miembros del equipo, suspirando con cierto cansancio. Al primero que enfocó fue a Mamoru:

―Siempre es lo mismo…

―¿Siempre pateas la entrepierna de los chicos que se te acercan? ―Endou no entendía así que tampoco se aproximó demasiado a ella. _Por si acaso__._

―Sí… ―Yu-chan hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar. Luego procesó― ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡N-No es eso!

Fubuki se echó a reír al ver la carita de completo desconcierto que había puesto Yuzuki. No podía ser tan bonita en todo momento… ¿o sí?

―¡Yuzuki! ―los chicos y la pelirroja llegaron a escuchar una voz femenina no muy lejos. Los jugadores del Inazuma Japan, como no fueron capaces de reconocerla, se giraron para encontrar a su dueña con la vista.

Vieron a lo lejos, a "Afuro Terumi", con su cabello igual de largo y rubio que siempre y sus ojos igual de rojizos que siempre. Claro que, en lo que no se fijaron fue en que llevaba falda y que, además, se veían perfectamente los dos "bultos", no precisamente pequeños, en su pecho.

―¡Aphrodi! ―exclamó Endou, saludándolo con la mano.

―¡Takako! ―Yu-chan levantó la mano en forma de saludo a la chica rubia que se acercaba.

―¿Takako? ¿Ese no es Afuro Terumi? ―preguntó Gouenji, un tanto perdido.

―No, Takako es su hermana… ―informó Yuzuki.

―¿Tiene una hermana? ―Hiroto estaba notablemente sorprendido.

―La tiene ―Afuro Takako había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a dónde estaba el grupo y sonrió con timidez, saludando con la mano. Ya había empezado a sonrojarse un poquito.

_**¡Vaya! ¡Es guapísima!**_ pensó Endou, pasmado. Luego, su mente volvió a centrarse en el fútbol. _**¡Seguro que juega igual de bien que Terumi! ¡O mejor!**_

Kiyama y Midorikawa desviaron la mirada, a punto de morir por una hemorragia nasal que se esforzaron por retener. Era algo normal en los dos cotillas del grupo. Siempre acababan babeando en alguna esquina cuando veían a una rubia de piernas largas.

―Esta es Takako, la hermana de Terumi-kun ―presentó la pelirroja.

―¡Yo soy Endou Mamoru! ¡Encantado!

―Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti ―Takako hizo una educada inclinación con la cabeza. Un gesto calculado que hubiese sido perfecto de no ser por el evidente rubor en sus mejillas―. Mucho gusto.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo de mí? ―preguntó éste ilusionado.

―Que eres el idiota del futbol… Pero que eres majo ―contestó ella, riendo un poquito.

Kidou pudo percibir en el gesto de ella un claro tono resignado, casi vago. Parecía cansada… Y es que la pobre chica no había pegado ojo en toda la noche porque estaba atacada de los nervios.

Tras haber escuchado la afirmación de Takako, los chicos estallaron en carcajadas ―Fudou el primero―, excepto Endou, que se quedó callado, rojo de vergüenza.

―¡Tiene razón! ―Midoriwaka se llevó las manos al estómago, cansado de reír y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hiroto.

―No hay mejor forma de describir a Endou ―Kazemaru iba a morir de risa.

―¡Oye! ―protestó el portero.

―No te molestes, Mamoru-kun. Lo hacen con cariño ―susurró Yuzuki, acercándose al chico con una suave sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

Al principio, Endou no estaba muy convencido, pero tenía la sensación de que, si Yu-chan decía que sus compañeros no se estaban riendo cruelmente de él en su cara, así había de ser.

Se tranquilizó a sí mismo y se giró hacia sus amigos: _**Quizá**_―se dijo el portero―_, __**sí que soy un completo idiota del fútbol… ¡Eso está bien!**_

―¡Venga, chicos! ¡Juguemos al fútbol! ―exclamó el nieto de Daisuke, alzando el puño mientras saltaba con renovadas energías.

―¡Sí! ―exclamaron todos entre risas.

Y así, corretearon hasta al campo y empezaron a dar toques al balón, pasándoselo los unos a los otros. Luego corrieron, luchando por el control de la pelota y chutando, para ver quién marcaba más goles.

Los pulmones de todos los jugadores y jugadoras les gritaron algo así como: ¡O PARAIS A DESCANSAR O EXPLOTAMOS!

Fue así como dieron dieron las 11:30. Se tiraron todos en el suelo, a descansar y respirar.

_**¿Y Akira? ¿No va a venir?**_, se preguntó Fudou, recuperando el aire. Luego, miró fijamente hacia el lugar exacto donde la había visto por primera vez el día anterior. Necesitaba _estudiar_ a aquella chica… era muy _rara_.

―¡Ha sido agotador! ―exclamó Takako. Estaba sudando, roja de tanto correr.

―¡Ya te digo! ¡Sois muy rápidas! ―observó Kazemaru, tumbado en el suelo.

―¡Más nos vale! ―Yu era la única que no parecía tan cansada. A ella le encantaba correr. La relajaba mucho.

―Nuestra entrenadora tenía la manía de hacernos correr porque sí ―explicó Takako con la voz entrecortada. Quizá hubo cierta molestia que se dejaba entrever en su tono.

_**No me van las malhumoradas…**_ Midorikawa, de pronto, perdió el interés en la hermana de Terumi.

―Sí… Katsura-san nos contó que vuestra entrenadora era un poco rígida ―comentó Hiroto. Recordó a Kudou

―¡Normal! ¡Fue muy traumático para todo el equipo! ―gruñó Takako. Desvió la mirada para mirar al de cabello rojo.

El agotamiento de Takako había llegado a tal punto que estaba relajada. El suelo le parecía una nube, así que se sintió increíblemente cómoda y se convenció de que podía ser natural con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, por ponerse un poco dramática, tampoco iban a morir.

Kazemaru también era bastante dramático y Kidou también, solo que en otro sentido…

―Sí, la verdad es que la entrenadora fue muy dura con nosotras. Una vez nos dio una mochila a cada una, un mapa y nos dejó en un bosque encantado y oscuro… ―susurró Yuzuki se encogió sobre sí misma para evitar los recuerdos que acudían a su mente.

―¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Todavía tengo pesadillas! ―la rubia se tapó la cara.

―¿Por qué? Solo es un bosque… ―susurró Sakuma, agotado.

―¡¿Aokigahara te suena de algo?! ―chilló aterrada la menor de los hermanos Afuro.

Hubo una exclamación general.

―¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué os dejó abandonadas en _ese bosque_?! ―Midorikawa sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta: ¡Aquel lugar estaba maldito!

―Nunca lloré tanto como ese día ―susurró Yuzuki.

―¡Tu juro que vi a mi abuela! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y no creo en los malditos fantasmas! ―Takako dejó ver su lado más dramático y agónico.

―¡Esa mujer es un demonio! ―gritó Endou, indignado, mientras Yuuto asentía ante el comentario:

_**Ni yo mismo lo habría dicho mejor… ¿Es que quería matar a todo su equipo?**_, se preguntó el de gafas y capa.

―No digas esas cosas de mi madre… ―la voz de Yuzuki sonó amortiguada por sus rodillas.

Hubo un horrible silencio incómodo.

―¿Insinúas que… tu madre os dejó tiradas en el Aokigahara como parte de un entrenamiento? ―se atrevió a preguntar Kazemaru, tratando de imaginarse a su madre haciendo algo así: no lo consiguió.

Takako le vio la cara Ichirouta y vio allí a un alarmista y señor dramático. Tenía un hermano gemelo perdido y ella no lo sabía.

_**Oh… su madre es casi tan espartana como la mía**_, pensó Fudou, sintiéndose comprendido.

―¡Nos lo advirtió! ―la pelirroja defendió a su madre― ¡Nos dijo que podría ser traumático!

―Y yo les dije que buscasen a otro entrenador… ―comentó Takako mirando a Hiroto con resignación, pues era el que estaba a su lado. Él sonrió casi como si la comprendiera―. Pero me ignoraron como siempre ―luego suspiró desganada y rodó los ojos―. Porque soy la pequeña.

Se obligó a sí misma a buscar el lado positivo de aquella experiencia. Gracias a aquel mal trago, el equipo se había unido todavía más y ella había conseguido perder su miedo a mostrarse tal y como era delante de sus compañeros.

_**Parece que es la ignorada del grupo…**_ dedujo Hiroto, haciendo gala de su inteligencia.

―Pero necesitábamos un entrenador o entrenadora que supiésemos que fuese genial y mi madre parecía ser la única… Así que dijimos que sí, creyendo que no sería tan dura porque nos conocía a todos ―continuó Yu-chan.

―Parece que quisiera mataros… ―opinó Kidou.

―Pero todo ese miedo y sufrimiento sirvió de algo… ―Takako se encogió de hombros con una marcada resignación en su rostro.

―¿Para traumatizaros? ―preguntó Midorikawa.

―No, para hacernos más fuertes ―una voz muy familiar, femenina y alegre, se escuchó desde muy cerca.

Yu-chan levantó la cabeza y sonrió:

―¡Kira! ―exclamó la mayor, levantándose para ir a abrazar a su hermana pequeña.

Los chicos del equipo se sentaron en el suelo y descubrieron que Akira no había venido sola, sino que traía consigo a un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos amarillentos que vestía una sudadera roja y unos vaqueros cortos que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla: Haruya Nagumo.

El otro chico era albino: de cabello blanco y unos bonitos ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa a rayas azul y negra y unos pantalones vaqueros negros: Suzuno Fuusuke.

―He tardado porque Nagumo pisó mierda de perro y tuvimos que quemar sus zapatos en una hoguera en medio del bosque ―explicó Akira, sonriendo a los del equipo.

―Que trágico… ―susurró Midorikawa alzando una ceja.

_**¿Y para qué quemaron los zapatos?**_, se preguntó Gouenji, atónito.

_**¿Eh…?**_ Kidou era un jovenzuelo inteligente, pero no llegaba a comprender la mentalidad de Akira. _**Creo que me voy a tirar por la ventana…**_

―¡No me eches la culpa a mí, porque no la tengo! ―exclamó el chico de cabellos rojos.

―¿Ah no? Casi provocas un incendio forestal _otra vez_ ―protestó Suzuno.

―Y, como siempre... ¡me traicionas! ―le gruñó Nagumo a su amigo que, día sí y día también, se ponía de parte de Akira ponerle trabas a su existencia.

―Por supuesto. Tu siempre lo haces ―Fuusuke rodó los ojos.

Suzuno Fuusuke no mentía: Haruya, si se lo proponía, podía ser el ser más pesado y cruel del mundo. Ya se conocían demasiado bien.

―¡Vosotros sois…! ¡Burn y Gazel! ―gritó Endou, cayendo en la cuenta.

―Suzuno y Haruya… ―corrigió Hiroto que los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Ah… El Raimon ―Nagumo pareció darse cuenta de quienes eran los chicos.

―Inazuma Japan… ―corrigió Fuusuke.

_**¡Nagumo-kun y Mamoru-kun son igual de **__**despistados!**__,_ pensó Yuzuki sonriendo con adorable ternura.

―¡Sabía que os conocíais! ―exclamó Akira, alimentando, todavía más, su ego.

―¿Una corazonada? ―preguntó su hermana.

―¡Sí!

―¡Sabía que eras adivina!

Fudou se quedó mirando a las dos hermanas un momento. Estaban riéndose juntas. No le encajaba que Akira fuese quien era: una chica cruel y sanguinaria que se había ganado el respeto de muchos matones de la zona sur de Japón.

Le parecía una chica normal pero, si tenía algún tipo de trastorno de identidad o alguna conexión con la mafia, lo averiguaría.

―Y yo sabía que las dos erais tontas del culo, pero no tanto ―gruñó Nagumo.

―Mira quién habla… ―Fuusuke estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos.

Haruya iba a protestar, pero Akira se llevó la mano a la frente con dramatismo, como si se fuera a desmayar:

―¡Oh! ¡Me ha llamado tonta del culo! _¡__Creo que voy a morir!_

Haruya Nagumo se quedó estático unos instantes. El color rojo se le subió hasta las orejas de la vergüenza y se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Pero no se le ocurrió una contestación que dejase a la chica en evidencia.

Suzuno sonrió con sorna solo durante unos segundos.

Luego, el chico de cabellos rojos empezó a gritar e insultar a Akira y esta se defendió, también a gritos. Fudou los observó los tres primeros segundos, pasmado, pero luego decidió que, si pasaba de ellos, podría invertir su tiempo en algo más productivo.

El resto del grupo siguió el ejemplo de Akio. Comenzaron a hablar entre todos. No era nada incómodo el hecho de tener a las chicas cerca, es más, era entretenido.

―Y así son todos los días de mi vida… ―comentó Takako, rodando los ojos.

―Son divertidos ―le dijo Hiroto.

―Dejan de serlo cuando te quedas tres días en una isla desierta, discutiendo sobre a quién hay que comerse primero… ―Takako puso cara de amargura y después sonrió casi sin ganas, mientras el de cabello rojo, a su lado, empezaba a reírse.

_**¡Están todos locos!**_ Kiyama ya les había cogido cariño a todos ellos.

* * *

**¡Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias, otra vez, por los comentarios, follows y favs. Espero que, poco a poco, os vaya gustando más esta historia.**

**¡Disfrutad~!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La palabra mágica.**_

―Así que… Ahora vais todos al mismo instituto… ―Sakuma se esforzó por mantener una conversación coherente.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio durante un rato, viendo cómo discutían Akira y Haruya. La noble tarea que se había propuesto el del parche era un tanto compleja dado el elevado número de decibelios que emitían los dos amigos en su acalorada discusión.

Yuzuki soltaba una risita de vez en cuando pero no se había levantado a separar a su hermana y Nagumo. No lo había hecho todavía por una razón muy lógica: cuantas más energías gastasen peleando, más tranquilos iban a estar a lo largo del día.

Kidou Yuuto había pensado un par de veces en patentar aquella idea. _Yakamashi_ Haruna, su hermana, era tan cotorra que normalmente la dejaba hablar y hablar sin prestarle atención. Pocas veces se cansaba pero…

―Sí, desde que empezamos la Secundaria Alta ―respondió Fuusuke, aparentemente de mal humor.

―¿Y Aphrodi no ha venido? Hace mucho que no le vemos, también ―preguntó Endou.

―No, estaba ocupado ―Fuusuke improvisó una sonrisa pícara durante solo un instante.

―Sí… "Ocupado" ―la hermana pequeña de Terumi hizo las comillas con los dedos, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

―¿Eh…? ―Kidou no se enteró de lo que estaba pasando, igual que el resto de mentes poco perversas del equipo.

Hiroto, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Fudou y Fubuki sí que habían entendido a qué se referían y sonrieron, con un poco de envidia.

―¿Le ocurrió algo? ―preguntó Kazemaru, sin entender.

―Que tiene _novia_… ―respondió Yuzuki, adorablemente molesta― Y se meten con él por eso.

En cuanto la chica pronunció la palabra mágica, una punzada de envida recorrió de arriba abajo a los chicos. Todos, excepto Endou, estaban preocupados por el tema: "Hola, estoy soltero desde siempre". Incluso Kidou.

―Y por eso está "ocupado"… ―Takako lo dejó caer y rió al ver en sonrojo en Kazemaru, Kidou y Endou. Se sintió madura, de pronto.

_**¿Será guapa?**_ Sakuma intentó imaginar a la novia del tan afeminado Aphrodi. Se traumatizó a sí mismo: _**Seguro que es una marimacha y lo maltrata… ¡Pobre Afuro Terumi!**_

―¿Deberíamos darle la enhorabuena? ―preguntó el del parche, con miedo.

―¡Claro! Dentro de poco hacen dos años… ―Yuzuki sonrió, alegremente.

_**¡**__**Vaya… los hay que no pierden el tiempo!**_, pensó Midorikawa con una sonrisa perversa. Por dentro se estaba muriendo de envidia.

―¡Woaah! ¡¿En serio?! ―Endou dejó ver su lado más cursi, echando brillitos.

―Y… Hablando de la reina de Roma… ―Takako llamó la atención de los chicos y señaló a las dos figuras que se distinguían a los lejos, en mitad de la acera―. Esa es Takehara Izumi, la novia de mi hermano.

―¡NAGUMO, AKIRA! ¿¡QUE OS HE DICHO SOBRE DISCUTIR!? ―gritó una chica. No era demasiado alta y tenía unos largos cabellos castaños y unos enormes ojos del mismo color.

Aquella chica cargaba con bolsas de la compra. Vestía una falda con mucho vuelo, de fondo azul, con estampado de flores y una camisa muy elegante, de media manga. En la cintura tenía un precioso cinturón ancho, marrón, con un lacito en el centro.

A su lado estaba el tan solicitado Afuro Terumi, saludado al grupo alegremente con las manos. Se había cortado un poco el pelo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Parecía más alto…

―¡ARG! ¡NO ERES MI MADRE! ¡CÁLLATE! ―el de cabello rojo gritó enfadadísimo y rojo de rabia.

Akira, por su parte, sonrió con superioridad y dijo:

―¡Claro _mamá_! ¡Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir!

―¡PERO YO NO! ―replicó Haruya.

―¡PUES, HARUYA, TE QUEDAS SIN CHUCHES! ―exclamó la chica de ojos marrones, Izumi, acercándose al grupo.

_**¿Alguien sabe el significado de la palabra "cordura" aq**__**uí? Aparentemente no, porque todo carece de sentido…**_ Kidou estaba a punto de llamar a su padre para aceptar irse con él de vacaciones a Hawai.

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! ―y así fue como Haruya Nagumo murió(?). Se dejó caer al suelo, completamente derrotado: _su vida, sin chuches, no ten__ía sentido_.

―¿Esa es su novia? ―Sakuma estaba pasmado.

Se giró hacia la hermana de Terumi como si ella tuviese la culpa de todos sus males: ¡¿Dónde estaba la marimacha que había imaginado?! ¡¿Y para qué se había esforzado en imaginársela?! ¡Maldita sea!

Todos ―menos Sakuma―, al ver a la chica castaña más de cerca y comprobar sus bonitos rasgos, exclamaron mentalmente: _**¡Es guapísima!**_

_**¡Qué envidia!**_ Hasta Kazemaru quería matar a alguien… Pero, claro, si él llegase a tener novia, no sería capaz de tocarla porque se sentiría un depravado. Eran cosas que pasaban cuando un chico tan casto como Ichirouta, pasaba las tardes con el trio calavera: Sakuma, Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Fudou no se lo podía creer ¿un tipo tan afeminando como Aphrodi podía tener una novia tan PERFECTA como aquella chica? _**¡Oh, vamos! ¡Yo también soy guapo! ¡Exijo una novia tan sexy, ya! ¡Ah sí! Pero que no sea tan pija vistiendo…**_

―Sí ―respondió Takako, sonriendo. Después se giró hacia la novia de su hermano y chilló―. ¡_Anciana_! ¿¡Me has traído comida!?

_**Nota mental 24: Midorikawa, no vuelvas a decir que Fudou está loco. Los amigos de Afuro Terumi lo están más…**_ Ryuuji se lo estaba pasando en grande, aunque todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor diese un poco de vergüenza ajena.

_**¡La vergüenza ajena es buena! ¡Qué demonios!**_

―¡Claro que sí, _gorda_! ―Takehara Izumi, la chica de largos cabellos castaños, le pasó un paquete de Pockys a la hermana de su novio y luego se giró hacia la pelirroja, que la saludaba con una sonrisa― ¡Anya~! ―la llamó.

―¡Izumi! ―la adorable Yu-chan se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amiga, mientras ésta la acogía en sus brazos. De la emoción, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo.

―Cuando tiempo, chicos ―saludó tan amable como siempre Terumi, sonriendo calmadamente.

Mientras, su novia abrazaba a Yuzuki como Sakuma al peluche pingüino que Genda le había regalado siglos atrás cuando nadie miraba. _Muy madura, Takehara…_

Viendo la reacción de Izumi, Fudou pensó: _**Y tampoco quiero que mi novia haga ese tipo de tonterías...**_

―¡Aphrodi! ¡¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?! ―preguntó Endou, haciendo uso de sus grandes dotes para ignorar al resto del universo, menos aquello que tenga relación con el fútbol.

Hiroto imitó al portero y se quedó mirando durante unos segundos a Fuusuke, curioso. El albino estaba agachado buscando algo en las bolsas de la compra que Terumi y Izumi habían dejado abandonadas en suelo.

_**¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Akira-san?**_ Fubuki no podía parar de reír. La menor de las hermanas Katsura, había encontrado un palo con el que tocaba la cara de Nagumo, a cierta distancia, dejando escapar un gracioso "puni puni".

Por fin, Fuusuke encontró su helado en el profundo abismo de las bolsas de plástico y, ya de mejor humor, llamó a las dos chicas:

―¡Akira! ¡Izumi!

―¡Hola Suzuno! ―exclamó alegremente Takehara Izumi Por suerte para la pelirroja, la novia de Terumi dejó de abrazarla mientras giraba y giraba de la emoción.

La mayor de las hermanas Katsura que se tambaleó, completamente mareada.

Akira pareció despertar también de su inopia. Se levantó del suelo y abandonó a Nagumo para acercarse al grupo. Se sentó al lado de Takako y empezó a coger Pockys de la cajita que sostenía la rubia.

_**Y pensar que Terumi dijo ayer que éramos un grupo de personas normales…**_ pensó la menor de los hermanos Afuro mirando la escena con resignación.

―¡Vaya! Alguien ha puesto orden… ―Midorikawa pareció sorprendido.

―Lo siento… como capitana debería haberlo hecho yo pero… ―susurró Yuzuki que parecía que se había tomado 70 copas demás.

Caminaba por el campo, en círculos y tambaleándose, pidiendo en suaves susurros que la ayudasen a estabilizarse.

La vista de todos se centró en ella porque era tan mona pidiendo ayuda que tuvieron que quedarse mirándola con una sonrisa boba, sin acudir a ayudarla ―bueno, Akira y Takako estaban compartiendo la caja de Pocky y Nagumo estaba K.O. ―.

Y, justo cuando se iba a caer, Shirou la sujetó entre sus brazos. Por fin pudo tener cerca a la dulce y adorable Yu-chan, tan cálida y suave como parecía.

El detector de Akira se activó y, mordió con tanta fuerza el palito de chocolate que gran parte de él cayó al suelo.

―Qué desperdicio acabas de hacer ―gruñó Takako, mirando al pocky en el suelo.

Terumi y Izumi intercambiaron miradas, sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras el resto del equipo pensaba algo así como: _**Otra vez Fubuki ligando...**_

―¿Quién eres? No veo nada ―preguntó Yu-chan. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas…

―Fubuki Shirou ―informó el chico.

―A~h, Shirou-kun. Gracias por cogerme. Estás distorsionado ―ella sonrió de aquella forma tan adorable así que el chico la abrazó con más fuerza contra sí.

Segundos más tarde, el de cabello grisáceo ―bastante fastidiado― la sacudió un poco entre sus brazos, para que se le quitase el atontamiento. Parecía haber funcionado, al menos un poco, puesto que Yu-chan parpadeó sorprendida.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó después, Fubuki.

―Mejor ―exclamó Yuzuki entre sorprendida y alegre― ¡Muchas gracias!

―¡No hay de qué!

Y, el chico más adorable y la chica más adorable, se dieron un adorable y laaargo abracito. Ninguno de los dos quiso poner fin a algo que le gustaba tanto ¿Para qué?

_**Que persona tan amable…**_ pensó ella alegre.

Lo que no sabían era que una Akira los vigilaba. Muy de cerca.

―¡Qué dejes de desperdiciar Pockys, Akira! ―le chilló Takako.

* * *

**Este capitulo ha sido bastante cortito, ¿verdad? **

**Bueno, en el capítulo 5 acaba la introducción y empieza la acción :D ¡Estoy deseando subirlo!**

**Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo! Disfrutadlo y comentad. Ya sabeis: tomatazos, aplausos... Todo es válido :D **

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Iijima Suzume, la chica más rica de la megalópolis de Tokyo._**

Después de que Terumi y su novia se marchasen a comer a casa, Suzuno y Nagumo decidieron que también deberían irse porque, como vivían cada uno en un piso alquilado, eran ellos los que se cocinaban su propia comida.

―¡Nos vemos otro día! ―se despidió Haruya sonriéndolo. Ya estaban medianamente lejos.

―¡Chao! ―chillaron los chicos como despedida.

―¿Y tú no vas con tu hermano? ―preguntó Hiroto mirando a la rubia.

―Ah, no. Me da un poco de… _vergüenza_ ir con ellos ―ella desvió la mirada, un poco intimidada por los ojos verdes del chico.

―Takako es siempre tan tímida y vergonzosa… ―Akira esbozó una sonrisa gatuna.

―¡¿Y qué si lo soy?! ―gruñó la rubia menor roja como un tomate.

―Oh, Takako-chan, eso es muy adorable por tu parte ―Endou sonrió con amabilidad.

―¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡C-Cállate! ―una lagrimitas de vergüenza pura y dura parecieron en las comisuras de los ojos de la menor de los hermanos Afuro.

Hiroto, Sakuma y Midorikawa se miraron entre sí:

―¡Eres tan _tsundere_! ―exclamaron los tres riendo.

Yuzuki, como capitana del _Stupidity Team_, se sintió obligada defender a su amiga:

―No os metáis con ella o me enfadaré ―dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras y una expresión adorablemente molesta.

Takako aprovechó para esconderse detrás de ella.

**_Una adorable, una tsundere y una sádica… buen grupo, sí señor._** Fudou sonrió.

―No nos metíamos con ella, Yu-chan… ―Midorikawa se disculpó educadamente y sonriendo.

―Perdónanos, Takako ―Endou también se sintió responsable, así que hizo una reverencia educada.

―¡Chicaaaaaaas! ―una vocecilla muy suave llamó la atención de todos.

A lo lejos, una chica de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos verdosos había bajado al campo y llevaba el móvil en la mano, meneándolo de un lado a otro en lo alto. Llevaba una cámara de las caras colgando del cuello.

―¡Chiicaaaaaaaaas!

―¡Suzume! ―Yu-chan se giró para saludarla.

―¿Qué pasa, _little sparrow_? ―preguntó Akira.

―¡Tú eres…! ―Sakuma y Kidou abrieron los ojos como platos― ¡Tú eres Iijima Suzume-san!

La chica se paró ante el grupo, sudando. Se había recorrido media ciudad corriendo y estaba agotada.

―¿Os conocéis? ―preguntó Gouenji.

―Sí, sí ―Sakuma asintió mientras miraba a Yuuto―. La vimos en la fiesta de tu padre en año nuevo, ¿verdad?

**_Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro precioso…_** Kidou la recordaba bien. Y a su escote también.

―Sí. Hasta recuerdo cómo iba vestida ―añadió el de la capa.

―Oh, qué buena memoria tienes, _Kidou-kun_ ―Akio se aventuró a hablar por primera vez.

El de gafas y capa se sonrojó visiblemente.

―¡Tú eres Kidou! ¡Y Sakuma! ―chilló Suzume sorprendida― ¡Yo conozco a vuestros padres!

―Acabas de parecer una acosadora ―Akira asintió ante su propio comentario.

Suzume le echó la lengua:

―Porque tú lo malpiensas todo.

Sakuma y Kidou intercambiaron miradas. Aquella chica tan elegante que habían visto en la fiesta, ahora era una adolescente normal como ellos. Les chocó un poquito.

―Gracias, no hace falta que me lo digas así. Se me van a subir los colores y todo ―respondió la chica de ojos rosados encantada.

El resto la ignoró olímpicamente.

―¿Qué querías, Suzume? ―preguntó Takako intentando volver a ser humana de nuevo.

―¡Tenemos casa donde pasar las vacaciones! –exclamó Suzume.

―¡Toma ya! ―chillaron las otras.

―Por cierto, Terumi-san, Izumi-san, Nagumo y Suzuno me han dicho que no vienen… ―luego Suzume hizo una pausa― Ah, y papá solo nos deja la mansión pequeña de verano durante un par de días….

**_¿Pequeña…? Malditos ricos bastardos…_** Fudou se frustró.

―¡Vaya, que suerte! ―exclamó Endou― ¡Yo la única vez que entré en una mansión fue en la de Kidou! ¡Y casi rompo un jarrón! ―y luego se rascó la cabeza distraídamente.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende ―Kazemaru negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

―Qué raro… ―Midorikawa rió un poco burlón.

―¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yo vivo en una! ―Suzume saltó, alegremente― ¡Podéis venir si queréis!

Akira soltó una carcajada mientras el resto se quedaban helados.

―¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yupiiiii~! ―Endou empezó a saltar― ¡Seguro que es tan grande que podemos jugar al futbol en el salón si llueve!

―P-Pero… ―Yuzuki intentó poner orden― Si los acabas de conocer.

―¡Terumi dijo que son buenas personas! ―ella buscó algo en el móvil y luego les enseñó a todos la conversación de grupo de WhatsApp en la que el chico decía eso― ¡Y si Terumi lo dice es que es cierto!

Yu-chan y su hermana pequeña intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. **_Tíos buenos en bañadooooo~r._**

―¡Lo acepto! ―Akira levantó la mano sonriendo. **_Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Gouenji no está naaaada mal._**

―¡Yo también! ―Yuzuki sonrió e imitó a su hermana. **_Son todos tan guapos y agradables que… Tengo ganas de saber qué hay debajo de sus camisetas…_**

**_Pero yo no soy una pervertida, ¡soy la hermana buena!_**

―¡Y si os portáis mal, siempre nos quedará Akira! ¡Incluso Takako cuando se enfada da mucho miedo! ―y Suzume esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

Los chicos palidecieron por un momento. La menor de las hermanas Katsura podía ser muy mala su se lo proponía.

―Yo lo acepto también ―Takako sonrió tímidamente.

―Bueno, yo soy buena persona ―Shirou sonrió y alzó la mano―. Así que supongo que podría ir.

**_¡Este lo que quiere es ligárselas a todas!_** Pensó Fudou **_¡No se lo voy a permitir!_**

―Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer… ―Akio también levantó la mano. **_Ahora a ver cómo puñeta convenzo a mi madre…_**

**_¡Fudou es un maldito salido! ¡Y Fubuki solo quiere ligar! ¡Pues yo me propongo conseguir novia también, qué demonios!_** Midorikawa sonrió y alzó la mano:

―¡Yo también me apunto!

―Entonces yo también ―Hiroto levantó la mano.

―Si os ponéis todos así… ―Sakuma imitó al resto de sus compañeros.

―Tendré que preguntar en casa pero supongo que sí ―Gouenji hizo lo mismo.

―Yo también pero… No pienso levantar la mano ―comentó Kidou.

―No entiendo por qué todos os habéis puesto a levantarla pero… ―Suzume se sintió obligada a seguirles el juego a todos los del grupo.

―Ya, bueno… Yo creo que no tendré ningún problema en ir… ―Kazemaru también alzó la mano, como si tuviese una duda en plena clase.

―Entonces mañana cogemos el autobús sobre las 11 ―Suzume sonrió―. Que nadie se olvide el bañador y eso… ―se despidió con la mano y echó a correr― ¡Lo hablamos esta tarde!

* * *

Por la noche, después de intercambiar números de teléfono y darle un par de toques al balón, los chicos y chicas partieron cada cual a su casa.

Fudou se sentó en el sofá de su casa y, mientras esperaba a que su madre llegase de trabajar, se entretuvo un poco con el móvil.

**_Endou: _**_¡Va a ser mi segunda vez!_

**_Fudou:_**_Si supieses lo que se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza…_

**_Hiroto: _**_Te comprendo, Fudou…_

**_Endou: _**_¿Es que he dicho algo malo?_

_A ver… hablaba de que va a ser la segunda vez que vaya a una mansión._

**_Kazemaru: _**_Para mí la primera…_

**_Fudou:_**_Ya me lo suponía, Kazemaru._

**_Hiroto:_**_Fudou +100_

**_Midorikawa: _**_Esperad, que faltan Kidou y Sakuma diciendo: Yo vivo en una BD_

**_Endou: _**_Mira que tienen morro._

**_Fubuki: _**_Para mi va a ser la primera vez que vaya a la playa desde que empezamos Secundaria Alta…_

_En Hokkaido no se está tan mal pero… Creo que lo echaba de menos._

**_Sakuma: _**_Debes estar cansado del frío y…_

_Sí, yo vivo en una mansión muy bonita…_

_Pero no estoy tan podrido de dinero como Iijima. He hablado con mis padres y, solo por informar, el padre de esa chica lleva una empresa muy importante en EEUU y su madre es dueña de uno de los canales más importantes del país._

**_Kazemaru: _**_Yo me quedo con el: no estoy TAN podrido de dinero como ella._

**_Hiroto: _**_Ese "tan" te quedó fantástico, Sakuma._

**_Fudou: _**_Malditos ricos bastardos._

**_Kidou: _**_Cálmate, Fudou… No te mueras de envidia._

**_Fudou: _**_¿Envidia? ¿De ti?_

_Ya te gustaría tener una vida tan apasionante como la mía._

**_Shirou: _**_Vale, vale. Ya sabemos que os lleváis mal…_

_Ahora tomad aire y relajaos :D_

**_Midorikawa_**_: Eso, pensad en Akira-san en biquini._

**_Hiroto: _**_333_

**_Gouenji: _**_Ya empezamos…_

**_Kazemaru: _**_¡Sois unos malditos pervertidos!_

**_Sakuma: _**_Vale… Si no queréis imaginaros a Akira, entonces a Yu-chan._

_O a Takako._

_O a Suzume…_

**_Kidou: _**_Dos cosas:_

_1º Sois unos pervertidos_

_2º Fudou no ha comentado nada todavía y me está dando miedo._

**_Hiroto: _**_No disimules porque he visto como las mirabas. _

_A Akira, para ser más concretos._

**_Gouenji: _**_Incluso Kidou…_

**_Kidou: _**_¡¿De qué estás hablando?!_

**_Fudou: _**_Oh, Gouenji… _

_Yo te pillé mirándole el culo a Yuzuki… _

_Que a mí no me engañas_

_Y el que está sospechosamente callado es Fubuki. _

_Yo siempre os ignoro…_

**_Gouenji: _**_Mentira._

**_Endou: _**_Doy fe de ello._

**_Gouenji: _**_¿Tu de qué lado estás?_

**_Fubuki: _**_Creo que no del tuyo, Gouenji-kun_

_¿Y qué queréis que diga?_

**_Hiroto: _**_¿Cuál te ha gustado más?_

**_Fubuki: _**_¿Y a ti, Hiroto-kun?_

**_Midorikawa: _**_HIROTO_

_VIENE HITOMIKO EN 3…_

**_Hiroto: _**_Ups…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban sentadas sobre la cama de Yuzuki. Se miraron las unas a las otras, esperando que alguna soltase lo que todas pensaban.

―Decid ya lo mucho que me amáis… ―Iijima, la dueña de la mansión, sonrió.

―Yo te quiero mucho, Suzume. Has tenido una idea fantástica ―Yu-chan sonrió.

―Eh, eh. Yo os los presenté ―Akira trató de llevarse el mérito―. Y por eso elijo yo la primera.

―Yu-chan ya ha elegido, ¿verdad? ―Takako soltó aquel comentario porque ya no se sentía _tan_ incómoda.

Que fuese el ser más tímido del universo no le impedía se bastante perspicaz, es más, contribuía.

**_Pero, a ver, siendo sincera, están todos muy bien._**

Yuzuki enrojeció un poco:

―N-No… ―la amable sonrisa y la calidez del cuerpo de Shirou habían aparecido en su mente y, por eso, su corazoncito había empezado a latir con rapidez.

Akira puso mala cara:

―Se va a comer mi puño… ¡Como te haga algo es que lo dejo estéril de una patada! ―no supo muy bien a quien se refería Takako, pero supuso que lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

―¡Kira! ―su hermana mayor la regañó.

―Vaaale, vaaaale… ―Akira miró a sus otras dos amigas y sonrió― ¿Y vosotras qué…?

―Yo no cuento porque los acabo de conocer prácticamente pero… ―una sonrisa tímida asomó en los labios de Suzume― Gouenji-san es muy guapo y… Sakuma-san, Midorikawa-san y Kazemaru-kun me han caído muy bien.

―Awwwww ―la menor de las hermanas Katsura sonrió―. Que mona… ―hizo una leve pausa― Midorikawa es buen chico…

Parecían ser, todos ellos, bellísimas personas… ese era el problema. Akira no iba a sentirse bien al lado de un chico como cualquiera de ellos porque ella era bastante egoísta y malhumorada…

Yuzuki conocía muy bien a su hermana, así que quiso recodarle la existencia de un chico que había estado en silencio vigilando a Akira.

―Y Kira ha estado vigilando bastante a Akio-kun… ―canturreó.

El chico de los _piercings_ en la oreja que no había dicho prácticamente nada en todo el día ―bueno, salvo un par de comentarios sarcásticos―.

―¿Lo hice? ―se preguntó a sí misma. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que su hermana tenía razón.

―¿Y tú, Takako? ―se interesó Suzume.

―¿Y-Yo? Eh… bueno… Yo… ―no fue capaz de conectar dos palabras juntas― Yo los vi bien. Buenas personas y… ―omitió "jodidamente sexys" porque su boca se negaba a decirlo.

―Vale, Takako… ―Yu-chan sonrió― No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa. Cuando te aclares, lo dirás.

**_Son todos maravillosos…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, lectores, ¿Qué tal os va? Os traigo información nueva sobre este fic. Lo acabé con 22 capítulos peeeeeero, como todavía tengo demasiadas ideas para mis adorados personajes, pues he deciciddo hacer unos cuantos capítulo más pero de cuando ellos son ya mayores, es decir, en Inazuma Eleven Go!. Van a salir también Yukimura o Kishibe, por ejemplo. Espero que os haya gustado esta idea, porque, la verdad, a mi me entusiasma.**

**Bueno, hace ya un par de capítulos que no comentais, así que me gustaría preguntaros: ¿Es que no os está gustado? ¿Es muy aburrido? D:**

**Bueno, ¡Que empiece el caítulo de esta semana~! **

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Sobre esos sueños que te hacen darle vueltas a una estúpida sonrisa**_

**Fudou abrió los ojos y todo era negro. Negro arriba, abajo, a la izquierda, a la derecha… **_**Todo**_**.**

―**¿Q-Qué…?****―****preguntó en alto, recibiendo de su entorno la misma pregunta, con su propia voz- ¿Hay eco?**

**Sí, había eco. Parecía estar atrapado en un lugar extraño, cúbico y amplio. Así que empezó a caminar, en busca de una puerta para salir. Pero no encontró nada. Caminó horas y horas **―**o al menos eso le parecieron**―** y empezó a desesperarse.**

**Corrió de un lado a otro, de adelante a atrás y hasta en círculos cada vez más amplios.**

―**¡Maldita sea! **―**gritó frustrado, apretando los puños. Escuchó, otra vez, su propia voz, proveniente de todas partes, ensordecedora y potente, cada vez más alta.**

**Aquellas palabras se le metían en la cabeza, inundándola. Iba a explotar.**

**Hasta que, de pronto, una vocecita muy familiar últimamente, calmó su mente. La vio allí, no muy lejos, rodeada de una suave luz, sonriendo y saludándolo:**

―**¿Yu-ch****an…? **―**acertó en preguntar, antes de que ella saltase alegremente y lo abrazase con fuerza.**

―**¡Akio-kun! **―**exclamó ella, sonriéndole.**

**Él**** se relajó un momento y decidió que, quizá no estaría tan mal rodear con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de ella, cálido y suave y, también, dejar que su cabello pelirrojo le rozase gentilmente los brazos, haciéndole agradables cosquillitas.**

―**No, Akio-kun. No debes quedarte aquí conmigo. Tienes que salir.**

―**¿Salir? ****¿Cómo quieres que salga de aquí? **―**preguntó alterado**―**¿Es que te crees que no me habría ido ya si hubiese aquí una puerta?**

**Ella dejó de estar acurrucada en su pecho, para alejarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía unos enormes ojos azul claro, impresionantes, casi mágicos.**

―**La puerta, Akio-kun****… Usa la puerta **―**las palabras de Yuzuki se desvanecieron poco a poco, convirtiéndose en susurros, al igual que su imagen, que se tornó cada vez más y más borrosa, hasta que no quedó de la chica, nada más que una suave brisa.**

**En su lugar, delante de él, con el mismo resplandor suave y cálido, estaba una puerta: la puerta de su casa. La reconocería en cualquier parte.**

―**Pero… ¿Qué? **―**Fudou dudó un momento. ¿Dónde narices se había metido?**

**La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Daba paso al mismo lugar oscuro, donde soplaba algo de viento helado y se escuchaban algunas voces. Su madre, evidentemente.**

**Avanzó un par de pasos y escuchó un grito. Sonó como millones de personas pidiendo auxilio. Fue desgarrador. Y luego algo cayó al suelo, con un ruido sordo. Después escuchó algo metálico arrastrándose.**

―**¿Qué acaba de pasar? **―**preguntó en alto. Estaba seguro… tenía la sensación de que habían matado a alguien.**

**Y aquel sonido helado de algo afilado y de metal, arrastrándose… aproximándose poco a poco a él empezaba a inundar su mente.**

**Retrocedió un paso y quiso volver al cubo negro en el que había aparecido… **_**Cualquier cosa será mejor que ser asesinado**__**,**_** pensó. **

**Pero ya no había puerta. No podía volver a atrás.**

―**Fudou-kun…**

_**Esa voz…**_

―**Katsura Akira… **―**susurró, antes de que, en las sombras, apareciese la figura delgada de la chica.**

**Era ciertamente hermosa, con aquellos ojos rosa fuerte y aquella melena negra, tan bonita, tan lisa… Y su cara pálida, manchada de sangre. La katana en su mano, goteando un viscoso líquido rojo, soltando aquel chirrido agónico al arrastrase por el suelo.**

**Qué sonrisa tan perfecta. Así como desencajada, sin miedo alguno, capaz de cualquier cosa: de matar, de vencer, de amar, de odiar…**

―**¿Qué haces aquí? **―**alcanzó a preguntar él.**

―**Venía a matarte **―**respondió ella, fría como el hielo más duro y gélido.**

―**¿Qué…? **―**no fue capaz de decir nada más, porque la katana que empuñaba ella, ya apuntaba a su garganta. El filo del extremo se le clavó en el cuello, haciéndolo sangrar un poco**―**. Oye… ¡Espera!**

―**No te preocupes, no lo sentir****ás, siquiera **―**sonrió con amabilidad, antes de hacer un rápido movimiento con la mano que portaba el arma****…**

**Fudou gritó y cerró los ojos, con fuerza, pero no hubo dolor alguno, ni un ápice. **

**Escuchó un par de pasos y luego supo que tenía otro cuerpo muy cerca. Sinti****ó perfectamente como unos brazos rod****eaban suavemente su cuello y pronto notó un aliento ajeno en sus labios.**

―**Tranquilo, Fudou… Estaba bromeando.**

**Sí, pero la sangre de su cara era real. Muy real.**

―**No deberías hacer ese tipo de bromas **―**gruñó él, perdido completamente en la mirada rosada de la chica.**

**Era muy distinta aquella situación a la que acababa de vivir con Yuzuki. La forma de abrazar de Akira era más sugerente: tenía su cuerpo completamente pegado al de Akio, brindándole un delicioso calor, con su boca casi rozando la de él, sonriendo juguetona.**

**Así que, decidió rodear el cuerpo de ella con los brazos y atraerla, todavía más, hacia sí.**

―¡Akio!

**Una chispa surgió de pronto, cuando los labios de ella rozaron lo de Fudou. Y algo estalló dentro del cuerpo de él. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron hambrientos el uno hacia los labios del otro, devorándolos, saboreándolos.**

**Que deliciosos los labios de ella rozando os suyos, su exquisita boca, su maldita sonrisa traviesa y el estúpido jueguecito que se había inventado. Y qué cuerpo tan jodidamente suave, curvilíneo e irresistible.**

**Ambos estaban encendidos, bien pegados y deseosos de más… **_**de mucho más**_**. **

**Pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse. **

_**El puto oxígeno, tan jodidamente necesario para vivir, podía irse a tomar por el culo de vez en cuando**__**...**_

**Rozó de nuevo los labios de ella, todavía húmedos y rojizos, torcidos en una sonrisa. No había recuperado el aire aun, pero los ojos rosados de Akira mostraban un brillo juguetón que le gustaba demasiado. **

**Irresistible…**

Una sacudida y… ¡Por fin! Su grandioso hijo abrió los ojos.

―¡Akio! ―la cara de su madre, frente a la del chico, le indicaba que no estaba precisamente de buen humor aquella mañana

_**¡Oh, Dios, no! ¡No ha podido ser un sueño! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿A quién mierda le molestaba que fuese realidad?!**_ Otra vez, Fudou había soñado con ella y solo se conocían desde hacía tres días y no había mediado palabra, casi.

―¿Hm…? ―preguntó el chico.

―Has gritado en sueños y me has despertado.

―Lo siento… Sería una pesadilla.

―¿Una pesadilla? ―su madre le dedico una sonrisa ladina― ¿Con la cara de placer que tenías? ¡Estoy segura! ―ironizó.

Fudou desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

―Déjame dormir más ―protestó, ignorándola.

―¿Qué te he dicho sobre darle órdenes a tu madre? ―a voz severa de la mujer, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Akio, que gruñó en forma de disculpa.

Su madre se levantó de la cama del chico y caminó un poco, sonriendo:

―Akira… ¿se llama así?

Fudou se giró, con un interrogante en su mirada.

―La chica con la que soñabas ―aclaró la madre, sonriendo con picardía.

―¡ARG! ―exclamó rojo como un tomate, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

―Mueve el culo si quieres ir a la piscina con tus amigos ―dijo la madre, riendo.

* * *

Dos horas exactas más tarde, estaban todos tumbados en el césped, cada uno en su respectiva toalla, frente a la piscina de la mansión Iijima.

Como ya habían dejado el equipaje en las habitaciones, se habían tumbado a descansar. Al fin y al cabo, pasarían tres o cuatro días en aquel "lujoso castillo" ―según Sakuma y Endou―.

Era enorme y elegante, de estilo clásico europeo, con piscina y un enorme baño termal, en el jardín interior. Las habitaciones eran muy bonitas y acogedoras: la de Shirou, por ejemplo, tenía una bonita chimenea, la de Akira tenía una cama con un precioso dosel y la de Midorikawa, una televisión más grande que la pantalla de un cine.

Nada más entrarlos chicos habían pensado: _**Menos mal que esta es la mansión pequeña...**_

Y lo mejor de todo era que NO HABÍA PADRES. Podían gritar y correr cuanto quisieran que los vecinos no iban a enterarse y no había adultos para regañarlos. Este hecho no le hizo mucha gracia a Kidou, porque sabía que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, eran un poquito especiales ―véase FUDOU AKIO―…

_**Seguro que a Yuuka le encantaría este sitio**_, se dijo Gouenji que estaba pensando en su adorable hermanita, como siempre.

Akira, junto con su hermana, se habían sentado al borde de la piscina, mojándose las piernas y chapoteando de vez en cuando.

―El problema va a ser… ―Hiroto empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

―¡No seas aguafiestas! ―chilló Midorikawa, que sabía perfectamente como era el de ojos verdes.

Ryuji estaba tan emocionado que no quería que nadie lo estropease aunque aquella no fuese la intención del de cabellos rojos.

―Solo iba a decir que ya va a ser la hora de comer…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Nadie había pensado en eso, hasta aquel momento, claro.

―Suzume… ¿Compraste comida? ―preguntó Takako con una sonrisa forzada en los labios… aunque sabía ya de antemano la respuesta

Iijima Suzume se quedó estática unos segundos durante los cuales dejó se sacarle brillo al objetivo de su carísima cámara:

―C-Compré _snacks_… ―comento, en tono tenso.

Fudou suspiró mientras el resto se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Él era un chico peculiarmente inteligente que había llevado un depósito infinito de plátanos de reserva. El resto bien podrían morir de hambre.

―Pues sí que estamos bien… ―Kazemaru tenía hambre y no quería ponerse a discutir con sus compañeros y compañeras sobre a quién comerse primero en caso de que estuviesen en una situación extrema, un tema que ya había surgido varias veces durante el trayecto en autobús (tenían pensado comerse a Endou, por cierto).

―¿Qué os dije…? ―Takako rodó los ojos― Que Suzume se iba a olvidar…

―Está bien, está bien ―Sakuma puso paz.

―Yo he traído _ramen _para mí, porque sabía que esto pasaría ―dijo Akira.

―Yo tengo melocotones para todos ―comentó Yuzuki, sonriendo.

_**¿¡Pero como puede ser tan mona!?**_ Se gritó mentalmente Midorikawa.

―Yo tengo ramen también… ―declaró Takako.

Yuuto se masajeó las sienes: _**Maldito sea el momento en el que me negué a ir a Hawái con mi padre…**_

―Yo creo que hay pasta en la cocina… pero sobró del año pasado, así que prefiero no cocinarla ―comentó Iijima un poco avergonzada―. Lo siento.

―No pasa nada ―Kazemaru sonrió.

―Ya pero… ―Suzume iba a disculpase de nuevo pero Sakuma la interrumpió, un poco nervioso:

―Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

―¡Propongo que hagamos un partido para ver quién se queda con la comida! –gritó Endou, emocionado.

_**¿Qué clase de idiota es este…?**_, se preguntaron todos menos Mamoru con una gotita de sudor frío en la sien.

―Pero si no hay comida… ―replicó Hiroto.

―También podemos comernos a Endou-kun ―propuso en broma Shirou.

_**Aunque, este tipo de conversaciones no son buena influencia para una niña de su edad…**_ Gouenji estaba seguro de que, si hubiese llevado a Yuuka consigo, acabaría traumatizada.

―No, gracias. Estoy seguro de que sería intragable ―respondió Fudou con cara de asco.

―¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo estoy seguro de que soy todo un manjar! ―gritó Endou.

El resto lo miró como quien ve paseando por la calle a una patata _kawaii_ (?).

―¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de algo así? ―Kidou alzó una ceja.

Midorikawa y Hiroto estaban al borde de un ataque de risa.

―Pues habrá que ir a comprar algo ¿no? ―Kazemaru se esforzó en poner paz, cambiando de tema. Habló en un tono más alto para llamar la atención de los demás.

Por unos segundos, todos se quedaron en shock, mirando al de cabellos aguamarina como si estuviera loco. Luego, pensando y pensando, descubrieron que los que estaban realmente locos eran ellos y que el chico solo se esforzaba por rescatarlos de la locura.

―Evidentemente ―gruñó Kidou enfadado consigo mismo. No quería perder la cabeza y, sin embargo... Ahí estaba.

―¿Hacemos un bote y compramos comida? ―propuso Akira.

―¡Como somos bastantes, podemos hacer un banquete! ―Suzume, la dueña de la mansión parecía feliz, feliz, como una perdiz.

―¿Puedo hacer yo la lista de la compra? ―preguntó Endou ilusionado.

―Está bieeeen… ―respondieron todos.

Era una lástima que hubiesen olvidado _ciertas cosas_ sobre la caligrafía de Mamoru…

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Otro capitulo nuevo esta semana. Espero que os guste y que comenteis qué os está pareciendo. Ya sabéis sugerencias o lo que os apetezca :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: De compras**__**…**_

―Veamos… ―Iijima Suzume se encontraba en el pasillo de la harina, el arroz y las especias, acompañada por Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Sakuma― Necesitamos arroz, más arroz y… ¿compramos curry? ¿Salsa agridulce? ¿Salsa de soja?

―En la lista pone… ―Kazemaru bajó la cabeza hacia el papelito y encontró un montón de garabatos ilegibles: _**La letra de Endou**__. _

Sudó en frío y se puso pálido: _**¡**__**Maldito sea el momento en el que acepté que Endou me escribiese la lista de la compra**__**…!**_

―¿Kazemaru? ¿Pasa algo? ―Midorikawa se acercó a él y vio aquellas letras tan raras. Puso mala cara― ¿Eso es árabe? ¿Ruso…?

―¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo también quiero ver! ―protestó la chica, haciendo que toda la gente que estaba en el pasillo, la mirase extraño.

―¿Qué pone ahí? ¿Son jeroglíficos? ―se preguntó Sakuma, curioseando también.

―Kazemaru… Tienes una letra horrible ―comentó la chica, mirando el papel con cara de asco.

El de cabellos aguamarina se iba a replicar, pero cuando levantó la mirada de la hoja, se sonrojó rápidamente.

La cremallera de la chaquetita que llevaba la chica se había bajado bastante, dejando una perfecta vista a sus pechos, no demasiado grandes, pero si redonditos y aparentemente suaves, cubiertos por la parte de arriba de su biquini verde.

Era algo que Midorikawa ya había descubierto hacía un buen rato, pero no había comentado nada, porque las vistas eran muy bonitas. Pero Kazemaru era muy casto y vergonzoso y no se había parado a mirar "esa parte" del cuerpo de ninguna de las chicas hasta el momento, ni siquiera cuando estaban en biquini.

Se sintió un maldito pervertido y desvió la mirada.

―¿Kazemaru? ―repitió Sakuma, sin entender nada.

El del parche tampoco diría nada sobre el escote de Suzume, porque le gustaba lo que veía y porque no sabría cómo indicarle a la chica que se le estaba viendo el sujetador...

―Es la letra de Endou… ―respondió a duras penas el de ojos marrones.

―¿No sabes lo que pone? ―preguntó la chica pasmada.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza.

―¿Y ahora qué demonios hacemos? ―preguntó Midorikawa.

―Pues tendremos que inventárnoslo ―y Sakuma sonrió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

* * *

―Y agua… ―gruñó Fudou de mala gana mientras tachaba el último elemento de la lista que Yuzuki se había molestado en preparar con esmero.

Su mala suerte ―o demasiado buena―, había hecho que Kidou Yuuto, Katsura Akira y él fuesen en el mismo grupo a comprar bebidas. La chica los miraba de reojo a los dos, dedicándoles, de vez en cuando, una sonrisa divertida.

Entre los sueños paranoicos que tenía con ella en los que siempre acaban besándose ―o en la cama― y las sonrisas y las miradas que la chica le dirigía cada poco tiempo, empezaba a olerse que algo estaba pasando.

Tal vez, Akira realmente fuese una bruja y se estaba metiendo en su cabeza para darle algún tipo de mensaje subliminal ―en caso de que fuese eso, quizá estaba siendo demasiado directa―…

Otras veces, la menor de las hermanas Katsura, lo miraba solamente a él, con disimulo y con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara. Claro que Fudou no se había dado cuenta, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándole descaradamente el culo o, en su defecto, el escote.

Pero sí, ciertamente Akira sabía muchas cosas, entre ellas, que a Akio no dejaba de comérsela con los ojos, todo el tiempo, hiciese lo que hiciese. Tenía aquella mirada tan sensual de él, clavada en su cuerpo el 90% del tiempo.

Y a ella le gustaba, claro que sí.

No era feo, como todos los gorilas que se le acercaban siempre. Aquel cabello corto y perfectamente desordenado, las orejas perforadas con un par de _piercings_ y algunos mechones de pelo teñidos de blanco…

Era puñeteramente sexy.

_**Ser tan guapa debería prohibirse**_,se gruñó Kidou a sí mismo mientras paseaba la mirada por el cuerpo de ella y cargaba con las botellas de refresco, a regañadientes. Era tan estúpidamente guapa que le costaba NO pensar en lo guapa que era.

―Fudou, te toca cargar a ti con la botella, que yo y Kidou ya llevamos bastantes.

―Quedamos en que yo llevaba la lista. Ahora no me vengas con eso ―replicó el chico que había peleado con Kidou por ver quien llevaba el santo papelito.

―Lo que vas a llevar es una ostia como no cojas la maldita botella –atacó ella, de mal humor.

A Akio se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa:

―Empieza ―retó.

―Os dije que deberíamos haber cogido un carro ―gruño Kidou, que no estaba para discusiones.

―Y yo te dije: "pues cógelo". No lo hiciese, cosa tuya ―Akira se encogió de hombros―. Ahora, sujétame estas botellas que le voy a partir la cara al idiota este.

Fudou rio, igual que la chica.

―¿Con qué mano? ―preguntó en tono de enfado el de las gafas raras. Llevaba 7 botellas encima y ella le tendía 5 más ¿Acaso quería matarlo?

―Kidou, en mi presencia hagas ese tipo de comentarios si no quieres ganarte un sonrojo como una casa ―Akira estalló en carcajadas.

Fudou entendió y se llevó la mano a la boca, para que no viese la sonrisa que se le había salido. Kidou no entendió.

Él y la chica intercambiaron miradas mientras el de las gafas y la capa rodaba los ojos.

―No sé de qué estás hablando, pero moveos ―la paciencia de Yuuto disminuía.

―A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer ―replicaron los otros dos.

Kidou alzó una ceja.

―Cuando antes acabemos, antes volvemos ―y, diciendo esto, cogió la maldita botella de agua y continuó caminando hasta las cajas, irritado.

―Vaya… Hoy tiene la regla, estoy segura ―comentó Akira.

Fudou soltó una carcajada, mientras caminaba tras el de la capa.

―No, es así siempre ―Fudou de reojo, le dedicó a la chica una mirada brevísima… pero demasiado sugerente.

―¿En serio? ―Ahora sí, la chica empezó a caminar― Como me voy a divertir.

Otra vez, aquella escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios. Curiosamente, el mismo tipo de sonrisa psicótica que había soñado Fudou…

Después se tapó la boca mientras sus ojos recorrían la espalda de Fudou hasta legar al culo.

―Claro que me voy a divertir…

* * *

―Bueno… Ahora que tenemos la carne y el embutido… Nos queda el pescado ―Yuzuki se giró, con la bolsa que contenía la carne.

Amablemente, Shirou se ofreció para sostenerla, como buen caballero y la chica se inclinó suavemente, murmurando un grácil "gracias".

Gouenji los miró a los dos atentamente. Pensó que, en otro contexto, podría parecer que Fubuki estaban intentando sacar a bailar un vals a la chica.

―Gracias, Shirou-kun ―dijo Yuzuki sonriendo amablemente―. Ahora, tenéis que decirme que tipo de pescado os gusta. A lo mejor hago sushi.

―Salmón ―comentó Shuuya rápidamente.

―Sí, me gusta el salmón ―asintió el de cabellos grisáceos.

―Pues, salmón se ha dicho y… ¿os gusta el atún? ―les preguntó la chica.

―Sí ―ambos asintieron.

―¿Y la merluza?

―Sí.

―¡Pues ya está! ¡A por el Nori y el pescado! ―Yuzuki, adorablemente, levantó el brazo derecho, entusiasmada.

―Mira que chica tan mona ―comentó un chico aleatorio que pasaba por allí mirando a la pelirroja. Y, al momento, los dos acompañantes de Yu-chan, lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Aquel chico apuró el paso, asustado. Las miradas asesinas de Gouenji eran mortales, ya de por sí, pero las de Fubuki no tenían rival.

―¡Sí~! ―corearon Shuuya y Shirou sonriendo complacidos al ver la reacción de aquel cobarde anónimo.

* * *

Takako observó incrédula la lista de la compra. Era un simple papelito en blanco. Miró a Endou, curiosa y le preguntó:

―¿No nos mandaron a comprar fruta y verduras…? La lista está en blanco

―Ah, eso… ―Endou sonrió― Es que, como no me gustaba lo que Yuzuki me estaba dictando pues… ―y se rascó la cabeza, despistado.

―Pero, Endou-kun… ―intervino Hiroto― ¿Has pensado en que a los demás les podían gustar?

―Sí pero… Es que, desde que Aki nos puso a régimen… No puedo ver los vegetales ―Endou parecía un poco deprimido.

―A ver… Entonces compremos alguno que te guste ―Takako cogió un guante, se lo puso y levantó una zanahoria― ¿Qué opinas?

―Zanahoria no… ―Endou negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

―Entonces, ¿tomate? ―ofreció Hiroto amablemente.

―Bueno… Tampoco es que me guste demasiado ―respondió Endou.

―¿Lechuga? ―preguntó Takako.

―La odio casi tanto como a la zanahoria ―y Mamoru negó con la cabeza.

―Entonces ya no te pregunto por la cebolla y el ajo ―Hiroto continuó buscando vegetales por la tienda.

―Bueno… El ajo frito me gusta. La cebolla… ―respondió Endou poniendo mala cara― El pimiento sí que me gusta.

―Bueno ―Takako, antes de que el chico replicase, metió varios pimientos en una bolsa― ¿Algo más que te guste?

―No.

―¿Seguro? ―Hiroto se volvió hacia su amigo― Mira que hay gran variedad de verduras y frutas.

―Pues, Kiyama-kun. Cogemos las que nosotros queramos ―Takako se encogió de hombros, un poquito molesta.

―Está bien… ―Hiroto se puso los guantecitos de plástico y cogió una bolsita―. Cogeré todo lo necesario para una ensalada decente.

―Fantástico ―Takako le dirigió una mirada breve al portero―. Endou-kun… tú coge zanahorias.

―¡No! ¡No! ¡Zanahorias no, que envenenan el alma! ―chilló suplicante.

Hiroto le dirigió una mirada divertida a su compañero, pero la paciencia de Takako que siempre había sido minúscula, se agotó:

―¡Aquí lo único que envenena el alma es tu comportamiento de niño de dos años! ¡Vas a coger las zanahorias, AHORA! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

―¡S-Sí, señora! ―gritó, recto como un palo.

Mientras Takako retomaba su labor tranquilamente, el resto de las personas del local se quedaron estáticas, heladas de miedo.

―Afuro-san… da miedo ―susurró Hiroto asustado mientras Endou, con movimientos mecánicos cogía las zanahorias.

―Sí…

Pero a Hiroto le dio absolutamente igual que la chica se hubiese convertido en un demonio durante unos segundos. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció gentilmente meter allí todas las bolsas que tenía en la mano.

―G-Gracias, Kiyama-kun ―respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

―No hay de qué ―luego hizo una pausa educada―. Puedes llamarme Hiroto, a mí no me importa.

Takako tembló literalmente y se puso roja como un tomate. ¡Acababa de conocerlo! ¿Cómo iba a poder llamarlo su nombre tan alegremente? Además… Estaba demasiado cerca de ella y…

_**Oh dios… Es demasiado guapo y es tan amable que… ¡Me muero de vergüenza!**_

―Y-Yo… t-te llamaré Kiyama solamente… ―respondió.

―Bien ―el chico, viendo lo nerviosa que se había puesto la pobre Takako, asintió amablemente. Era tan tsundere…

_**Hiroto ha aprendido a ligar ¡al estilo Fubuki!**_, observó Endou pasmado.

Nerviosa, se acomodó el pelo y echó a andar hacia la caja, tratando de huir del chico que la incomodaba tanto. Recuperó la sonrisa y le tendió todo lo que iban a comprar a la cajera. No tuvo ni que esperar cola porque todo el mundo la había dejado pasar, temiendo por su vida.

La pobre mujer, temblando, le tendió el cambio y las bolsas.

―¡Vamos chicos!

―Sí… ―susurraron ambos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola de nueeevo~! ¿Cómo está yendo hasta ahora? Espero que bien porque... ¡Os voy a dejar una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo (quizá lo suba el lunes :O)!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Objetivo: No perder tu dignidad._**

―Está bien, el juego consiste en… ―la dueña de la mansión se corrigió― Tenemos que cruzar la piscina entera de delante a atrás ―explicó Suzume, señalando la larguísima y profunda piscina de su mansión de verano. Estaba llena de colchonetas finas y de distintas formas, colores y tamaños―, sin caernos.

―Parece sencillo… ―comentó Sakuma, despreocupado.

―No creo que lo sea… Son muy inestables ―dijo Yuuto, mirando las colchonetas con desconfianza.

Fudou, mientras nadaba, empezó a tramar su plan malvado.

―Yo voy la primera ―dijo Akira, sonriendo.

Se colocó delante de la primera colchoneta redonda, de color azul y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, como desperezándose. Después, ante la mirada atenta de Fudou y el resto de los allí presentes, atravesó corriendo a gran velocidad la blanda superficie sobre el agua.

Llegó a la otra punta de la piscina sin problema alguno. Esto hizo que Endou cogiese confianza. Pensó que sería muy sencillo…

―¡Listo…! ¿Cuál es el premio? ―preguntó la de ojos rosados, sonriendo.

―No sé... ¿Un melocotón? ¿Un abrazo de Yu-chan? ―propuso Mamoru, sonriendo.

―Quiero mi abrazo y mi melocotón, ya ―exigió Akira, en plan reivindicativo.

―Ignoradla… ―Takako tomó la palabra, sonriendo― La gracia de este juego está en fastidiar… Podéis mover alguna colchoneta para que alguien se caiga.

―Normalmente se lo hacemos a Haruya porque se poner rojo de ira… ―Suzume sonrió, con su carísima cámara colgando del cuello.

Kazemaru y Sakuma sabían que la chica sacaba fotografías preciosas porque ella misma se había molestado en enseñarle las imágenes. Lo que no sabían era _cuando_ las sacaba. Era tan rápida que no la habían pillado nunca. "Es ninja", había exclamado Sakuma mientras se reía.

―Pero nosotros no haríamos eso ―Kazemaru sonrió amablemente―. Esto sería un buen entrenamiento…

―¡Pues a entrenar! ―Mamoru soltó un grito de batalla y corrió como un loco hacia las colchonetas.

_Pero…_

Segundos después, sin haber alcanzado la mitad de la piscina siquiera, Endou caía estrepitosamente al agua desde la colchoneta de gomaespuma:

―¡Vaya! ¡No es tan sencillo! ―exclamó el portero cuando sacó la cabeza de debajo del agua― ¡Lo volveré a intentar!

Mientras Mamoru salía de la piscina, Gouenji, con su impresionante torso desnudo, amablemente dorado por el sol y sus cejas tan increíblemente sensuales como siempre, echó a correr por el caminito de colchonetas y…

_¡CHOF!_

Shuuya cayó estúpidamente al agua, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar el final de la piscina.

**_¡Oh Dios! ¡Gouenji se ha caído!_**, todos se quedaron pasmados. El delantero estrella del Raimon, el genio que todo lo hacía bien, el goleador más sexy de la Tierra… ¡Había fallado! ¡No había sido capaz de cruzar una piscina corriendo sobre colchonetas!

A Fudou se le escapó una risa mientras el de tez morena, salía frustrado de la piscina y, con todo el orgullo del mundo, volvía a colocarse delante del camino de colchonetas que atravesaba la piscina a lo largo.

―Probaré de nuevo ―dijo solamente.

―Pero… Es mi turno ―se quejó Kazemaru que se había tomado aquello como un perfecto entrenamiento de velocidad.

―Y después quiero ir yo… ―Shirou también estaba entusiasmado.

―¡Y luego yo! ―Ryuuji levantó la mano, alegremente.

―Está bien… ―Gouenji estaba claramente herido en su orgullo, igual que Endou.

Ichirouta pasó sin problemas, al igual que Fubuki. Midorikawa logró hacerlo también, aunque fue bastante complicado para él. Perdió el equilibrio un par de veces, hasta casi caer al agua.

―¡Pasé! ―chilló orgulloso de sí mismo el de cabellos verdes. Después, se lanzó en bomba a la piscina, provocando un pequeño tsunami que mojó el cabello de Fudou y lo hizo enfadar.

El siguiente fue Hiroto que estuvo a punto de caer una media de 30 veces, al igual que Ryuuji. _Pero pasó. _Takako pasó tras él con calma y elegancia aparentemente heredadas de su hermano.

Y luego fue Yuuto, bastante inseguro. Tomó aire y empezó a correr a gran velocidad por la blanda superficie que cedía y lo hacía tambalearse. Y, de pronto…

_¡SPLASH!_

Al agua.

―¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ―Akio Fudou dejó de nuevo la pequeña colchoneta redonda que había sacado del caminito, mientras Kidou se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para caer tan torpemente al agua.

Luego, al ver lo que el de rasgados ojos verdes estaba haciendo y que todos se estaban riendo, se sonrojó avergonzado y gritó:

―¡¿Qué has hecho?!

―Pensé que habrías hecho algo para evitarlo, Kidou-kun. Al fin y al cabo eres un genio estratega ¿no? ―se burló Fudou.

―¡Ha sido épico! ―Akira estaba riendo tanto, que pensó que se mearía― ¡Madre mía, Kidou! ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara que pusiste! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ―y se limpió las lágrimas.

―¡Ya te digo! ―gritó Suzume, a punto de morir de la risa. Sakuma no podía dejar de reír, aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo.

Incluso Gouenji, Hiroto y Takako, lo más tranquilos aparentemente, habían soltado una risita. Midorikawa y Endou rodaban por el suelo a carcajada limpia.

―¡Te voy a…! ―y, de nuevo, hubo otra discusión, durante más de media hora, a gritos, entre un avergonzado Kidou y un triunfal Fudou.

Mientras esto pasaba, Sakuma logró pasar al segundo intento por el pasillo de colchonetas. Pero no Gouenji al que parecía habérsele cruzado aquel ejercicio tan sencillo aparentemente; aun así, no se rindió y atravesó la piscina el quinto intento.

Endou tuvo que intentarlo 6 veces para lograr pasar y Suzume, tras dejar su cámara en un lugar seguro, pasó al segundo intento.

Ya por último, entre todos convencieron a Yuzuki para que cruzara también, a pesar de que aquello la asustaba un poquito porque le tenía bastante respeto al agua. Aun así, al ver el entusiasmo de sus amigos, se puso delante del caminito de colchonetas y suspiró: **_Será mejor que coja un poco de carrerilla…_**

Corrió por la colchoneta adelante y, cuando estaba más o menos en mitad de la piscina, Kidou, que todavía estaba discutiendo a gritos con Fudou, golpeó, sin querer, la fina superficie de gomaespuma verde y Yuzuki cayó.

―¡Ah! ―chilló ella, en brazos de Fubuki, encogida y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, asustada. Sin saberlo, había rodeado el cuello del chico.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas pálidas del chico. Pero sonrió al verla tan mona en sus brazos.

Yu-chan tenía suerte: había aterrizado casi, casi, en el regazo de Shirou.

―¡KIDOU YUUTO! ―Akira pareció arder en ascuas de ira, cuando de un salto, se metió en la piscina y empezó a nadar velozmente hacia el de rastas.

El pobre chico palideció y empezó a correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas sumergidas bajo el agua.

Alcanzó las escaleras antes que Akira, pero… ¿para qué negarlo? la chica no tardaría demasiado en cogerlo. Fudou Akio sonrió victoriosos porque aquel plan había salido todavía mejor de lo que esperaba.

―¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?!

El resto, no sabían si ir a ayudar a Yuuto o no, porque Akira los mataría al instante si intervenían… Y no querían más muertes… que las huellas de sangre eran difíciles de limpiar.

―¡Nada! ¡FUE SIN QUERER! ―chilló Yuuto, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Su vida corría peligro.

Y claro, de pronto, Suzume estalló en carcajadas y el resto, como contagiados, se quedaron mirando la persecución, partiéndose el culo descaradamente. Ver al tan orgulloso y _estiloso_ Kidou Yuuto correr por su vida no era algo que se viese todos los días.

Mientras en el jardín ocurría toda aquella escena tan terrible, digna de figurar en cualquier tragedia de Sófocles, Yuzuki, en la piscina, se negaba rotundamente a abrir los ojos. Shirou trataba de razonar con ella, pero…

―¿Seguro que no estoy muerta? ―preguntó la pelirroja por tercera vez. Para ella, aquel calor agradable y aquella voz eran las de un ángel.

―Seguro, Yu-chan… Has caído sobre mis brazos. Te prometo que esta no es "la luz", ¿vale?

―¿De verdad?

―Sí… ―Shirou estaba tan contento con la chica en brazos, que no sabía por qué estaba convenciéndola para que se bajase.

Quizá fuese el hecho de que Akira lo asesinaría. _Pero solo quizá._

Yuzuki asintió y abrió sus ojos grandes y azules, tímidamente y los dirigió directamente a los de Fubuki.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, en silencio.

La chica no se bajó de su regazo porque no tenía ganas. Sintió el pulso del chico acelerar y estaba segura de que iría más o menos al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Era tan guapo, tenía unos ojos expresivos y amables… de un color tan bonito. Y un cuerpo delgado pero bien musculado, pálido como la nieve. Era tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que tenía ganas de quedarse allí una eternidad disfrutando del confortable calorcito de su cuerpo.

―Muchas gracias, Shirou-kun. Me has salvado.

―No me des las gracias, Yu-chan. Has caído encima de mí, yo no hice nada ―Fubuki le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, in poquito sonrojado.

Y ella pudo verlo claramente en la mirada del chico: un profundo vacío. Una profunda tristeza que el gustaría comprender.

―¿De verdad? Entonces lo siento ¿Te hice daño? ―ahora parecía estar un poquito arrepentida por ser siempre tan asustadiza.

―Claro que no ―aquella carita de pena de la chica, hizo sonrojar un poquito más a Shirou.

―¿Puedo darte un abrazo como agradecimiento por salvarme la vida? ―pidió ella, con ojitos.

―Sí, claro… Pero no te he salvado la vida ―sea como fuere, el chico no iba a negarle un abrazo a Yuzuki.

La dejó bajar con delicadeza, así que más de la mitad del cuerpo de Yuzuki se quedó bajo el agua y pudo sentir, después, los suaves y delicados brazos de ella, rodeando su torso.

Yu-chan escondió la cabeza en el pecho de él, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Quería escuchar su corazón, un poquito, para saber si los latidos serenos y melancólicos de Fubuki eran capaces de contarle una pequeña parte de la historia de él.

―¡Cálmate, Akira-san! ¡No ha matado a tu hermana! ―exclamó Kazemaru, levantándose del suelo. Sentía un poco de pena por Kidou, así que se apiadó de él.

―¡Pero la ha traumatizado! ―protestó la chica. Se quedó quieta unos segundos.

―Yuzuki sabe protegerse sola ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto! ―la regañó Takako.

―¿Qué no? ¡Quiero pegarle a Kidou y punto! ―Akira se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa en la boca.

―¡¿Y por qué?! ―el chico se paró a una distancia prudencial. Cansado de huir y lejos de ella, sintió que podría replicar cuanto quisiese. Aunque quizá le temblaron un poco las piernas.

―¿Porqué…? ―Akira se puso a pensar. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapó de los labios―. A ver… yo creo que me irrita la gente con _complejo de superhéroe_.

De nuevo, el grupo entero estalló en carcajadas, pero Kidou pareció ofendido. Normal… la chica estaba atentando contra SU CAPA Y SUS GAFAS... estaba hiriendo su orgullo masculino.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―¡No fastidies! ¡Llevas capa y gafas de bucear a todas partes! ¡¿Qué tipo de proyecto fracasado de superhéroe eres?! ―exclamó la chica, burlona.

―¡No soy un superhéroe! ―y dicho esto, Yuuto, hasta las narices, empezó a correr tras la chica, que se lo estaba pasando en grande―. ¡Ya verás cuando te coja!

Shirou estaba ensimismado, rodeando el cuerpo de ella, delgado y suave y notando perfectamente como el cabello de ella le hacía cosquillitas en el pecho y el cuello. Tenerla así de cerca era una sensación muy agradable y cálida.

Pero, por la respiración tan suave de Yu-chan, Fubuki pensó que se estaba quedando dormida.

―¿Yuzuki? ¿Te encuentras bien…? ―preguntó, para llamar la atención de la chica.

―Sí… ―susurró suavemente, en los brazos de Morfeo.

La chica había entendido, escuchando aquella canción monótona y suave, un poquito más sobre el chico: era alguien que lo perdió todo de un momento a otro. Un chiquillo confundido, pero que después… consiguió salir adelante.

**_Qué historia tan bonita…_** Pensó la pelirroja.

―¡YUZUKI~! ¡Kidou quiere pegarme~! ―chilló, nada aterrorizada, Akira, corriendo por el jardín, como una niña pequeña.

―¡Yuuto-kun! ―Yuzuki se alejó de un salto de Shirou y se giró― ¡La violencia es mala! ¡Contrólate! ¡Tú puedes!

―¡Oye Endou! ¡Acabo de tener una idea! ―exclamó Suzume, llamando la atención no solo de Mamoru, sino de todos los allí presentes.

Akira se paró, porque sabía perfectamente que una idea de Iijima era algo digno de ser escuchado. Kidou la alcanzó poco después, pero lo único que hizo fue tomar el aire que le faltaba. La chica, con toda la cara del mundo, se apoyó en él, para descansar.

Él no se inmutó en un primer momento, pero después, se revolvió para que se alejase de él, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue una carcajada por parte de ella.

―Déjame. Aléjate.

Akira le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se acercó más a él, hasta quedar bien pegada al cuerpo del chico.

―¿Así de lejos? ―preguntó ella, en un suave y seductor siseo que hizo que Kidou se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

Y es que, Yuuto podía sentir los pechos de ella contra su piel, su biquini negro, empapado y, sobre todos, el cercano aliento de Akira muy, muy cerca de sus labios.

Pero decidió que, si la ignoraba, se alejaría antes de él.

Fudou cogió la primera piedra que fue capaz de alcanzar y, muerto de celos, estuvo a punto de lanzársela al idiota de rastras: **_¡AKIRA ES MÍA, MALDITO RICACHÓN CON COMPLEJO DE SUPERHÉROE!_**. Pero se paró a sí mismo, por vergüenza y miedo a las preguntas que Hiroto o Midorikawa le pudiesen hacer: aquellos dos eran extraordinariamente cotillas y, si querían saber algo… lo conseguirían sí o sí.

―¿Y qué es? ―se interesó el nieto de Daisuke.

―¿¡Nos vamos de acampada esta noche!? ―propuso, alegremente―. Sería genial, ¿verdad Kazemaru?

Tanto ellos como ellas, sopesaron la propuesta de Iijima: vale que estuviesen todos bastante locos, pero no lo suficiente como para no sobrevivir una noche fuera de la mansión ¿No? Sería una experiencia genial… además ¿Qué peligros podría haber en un bosquecito tan pequeño como el de aquella pequeña villa? Obviamente, ninguno (¡Ja, ja!).

―La verdad… Creo que sería divertido ―comentó Kazemaru.

―¡Sí! ¡Una acampada! ―gritó Endou feliz.

―Yu-chan… ¿Podemos? ―preguntó Suzume tímidamente.

―Claro que sí… ―respondió adorablemente la pelirroja.

―Pero esta vez, encenderé yo el fuego y os requisare todos los mecheros ―comentó Takako.

―Tu mi mechero de Jack Skelleton no lo tocas ni borracha de _Coca-Cola_ ―le gruñó Akira, alejándose ya de Kidou.

Midorikawa suspiró:

―¿Y si lo dejas aquí?

―¡Claro! Si tú lo dices, yo lo hago ―Akira le hizo un guiño, mientras el otro rodaba los ojos, con cierto sonrojo.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9: ¿Hiroto?_**

―Y ahora… ―Suzume, la chica que supuestamente frecuentaba aquel frondoso bosque, los guiaba. Iba de primera, apuntando la dirección que debían tomar con el dedo índice― por aquí y… creo que ya hemos llegado.

Ya era de noche y, por tanto, la visibilidad era muy reducida. Cada uno tenía una linterna, para poder guiarse por la arboleda y, sobre todo, no caerse con todas las raíces que deformaban el suelo.

De vez en cuando, entre las espesas copas, aparecía la preciosa luna llena, en su cénit. Y es que, habían tardado bastante en preparar las cosas para llegar al bosque.

Endou Mamoru estaba bastante asustado. Estaba seguro de que había visto varias figuras moverse entre los árboles, como veloces sombras que los vigilaban de cerca. Pero no dijo nada, porque pensó que aquello podían ser imaginaciones suyas o simplemente algún zorro que hubiese por allí.

Sakuma no tenía la costumbre de acampar en pleno bosque y la idea le había hecho bastante ilusión. Pero no a Kidou cuyas paranoias estaban llevándolo a la locura.

―No hay cobertura ―observó Yuuto absorto en la pantalla de su móvil.

―Tampoco creo que te haga mucha falta, ¿no? ―preguntó Sakuma.

―Solo vemos a pasar la noche ―prosiguió Gouenji.

―Ya pero…

―Tiene miedo ―Akio interrumpió al superhéroe.

―Por tercera vez en 20 minutos, Fudou. NO TENGO MIEDO.

―No es que desconfié de tu capacidad para orientarte, Suzume-san pero… ―susurró Hiroto, detrás de la de ojos verdes, preocupado― ¿Estás segura de que sabes a dónde estamos yendo?

―Claro que lo sé, Kiyama-kun… ¡Yo nunca me pierdo!

―Permíteme discrepar… ―susurró Akira desde el fondo del grupo.

―Y… ¡Aquí es! ―Suzume levantó los brazos y dejó caer la mochila, en la que llevaba la cena. Llegaron al amplio claro en el bosque. Estaba lleno de preciosas flores de colores que estaban abiertas y brillantes, a la luz de la luna.

―¡Vaya! ¡Es precioso! ―exclamó Yuzuki, emocionada.

**_Definitivamente, tengo que traer a Yuuka aquí_**, se dijo Gouenji, mientras asentía.

―¡Ya lo creo! ¡Nunca había visto un sitio tan bonito! ―exclamó Endou.

―Sí. Es un lugar increíble ―Kazemaru estaba impresionado.

Las flores, bañadas por la luz plateada de la luna, parecían tener un suavísimo resplandor brillante y mágico. Sintieron como una agradable calma los invadía por dentro, al ver aquel magnífico paraje.

―No creo que me cueste demasiado dormir aquí ―comentó la menor de las hermanas Katsura con una sonrisa calma en los labios, algo muy poco propio de ella.

Así, bajo la luz de la luna, la pálida tez de Akira parecía hecha de porcelana y sus ojos grandes y rosados, brillaban de una forma inquietante. Era, si cabe, más hermosa todavía, al menos, a los ojos de Fudou.

Kiyama Hiroto no era un tonto y se había dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Akio. Claro que tampoco era muy complicado, si te parabas a mirar al chico en el momento adecuado, durante un rato.

Y, desde luego, no se esperaba para nada, que Fudou se fijase en Akira. Quizá le pegaba más con Yuzuki, porque era muy diferente a él. Pero, claro, Kiyama no podía decirle a su compañero lo que tenía que sentir…

¡Bah! De todos modos, le ayudaría, porque Hiroto siempre fue un buen amigo. Por ahora, lo único que haría sería decirle Fudou que se había dado cuenta de todo, así que se acercó a él y le dio un codazo amistoso en el brazo, sonriendo:

―¡Eh…! Se te está cayendo la baba ―dijo, en tono pícaro, mirando a su compañero.

Akio se sonrojó al instante. Desvió la mirada con disimulo, para que pareciese que no era a Akira a quien estaba mirando.

―¿De qué hablas? ―gruñó avergonzado.

―Nada, nada… ―susurró alejándose, sin dejar de sonreír.

Takako, que había visto la escena, se acercó a Hiroto un poco desconcertada:

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―le preguntó a una distancia prudencial.

Odiaba que Hiroto se acercase mucho a ella porque era demasiado guapo y le encantaba llamarla _tsundere_ y hacerla sonrojar.

Era bien sabido por todos los del equipo que, bajo la sonrisa amable de Kiyama había un ser perverso y juguetón. Por eso Fudou no quería ser la comidilla del grupo.

**_Oh, mierda. Me ha pillado. Estoy muerto._** Fudou estaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza internamente. **_¡Actúa con naturalidad, Akio! ¡Que no cunda el pánico!_**

Hiroto esbozó una sonrisa educada y acercó su rostro al de la chica, que retrocedió un paso planteándose si él estaba intentando enfadarla e incomodarla al mismo tiempo o no se daba demasiada cuenta de lo que hacía.

―¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? ―susurró en un tono demasiado siseante que provocó un ligerísimo escalofrío en la chica.

Takako se sonrojó demasiado. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero quería saber qué estaba pasando. Fudou no era tan fácil de intimidar y Hiroto acababa de conseguirlo, así que tomó aire y dijo lo más seriamente que pudo:

―Adelante.

―Fudou-kun no ha dejado de mirar a Akira-san en todo el camino… ―su sonrisa se amplió― ¿No crees que eso significa algo?

Takako, que había leído las charlas por _WhatApp_ que mantenían sus amigas y ella, sabía perfectamente que Akira estaba, como mínimo, encaprichada con Akio.

―Akira también lo vigila a veces ―respondió ella―. Yo…

―Yo solo le he dado a entender que me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa ―le alejó un poquito de ella y se encogió de hombros.

―Hmmm ―ella se puso a pensar―. Son la primera pareja, ¿no?

―Bueno, también está Fubuki-kun y Yuzuki-san… ―los buscó a ambos en la oscuridad― ¿No crees que son adorables?

―Lo creo… ―susurró ella un poquito avergonzada.

―¿Y a ti, Afuro Takako-_chan_? ―él volvió a esbozar una sonrisa amable― ¿Cuál de nosotros te _interesa_?

**_Tú, creo._** Aquella era la respuesta automática que abordó la mente de Takako apartando la vergüenza durante una milésima de segundo. Luego empezó a sonrojarse más y más hasta que estuvo al borde de las lágrimas otra vez:

―¡Ninguno! ¡Eres un maldito metiche! ―y, dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el grupo que estaba planeando algo.

Él entendió la reacción de la chica muy rápidamente. Sonrió.

**_Mentirle al chico que te gusta está mal, Takako._**

Ella empezó a temblar de nuevo.

**_No he pensado eso… ¡Claro que no estoy interesada en él! ¡Solamente me… MOLESTA! ¡No deja de perseguirme porque le gusta hacerme de rabiar!_**

Suspiró:

**_Se ha dado cuenta… Lo sé… ¿A quién estoy intentando engañar?_**

―Vaya, Hiroto… ―Sakuma lo había escuchado todo desde cerca― La has enfadado.

Hiroto no tardó en darse la vuelta con una sonrisa brillante:

―Pero… No me digas que no es monísima.

El del parche negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba: **_No tiene remedio este chico._**

―Y dime, Kiyama Hiroto-_kun_ ―Sakuma se puso repentinamente serio― ¿Cuál de ellas te _interesa_?

Hiroto se lo pensó un poquito:

―Takako-_chan_ está hecha especialmente para mí, ¿no crees?

Sakuma soltó una carcajada:

―Pues, con lo _tsundere_ que es no sé si sobrevivirás…

―Lo haré, lo haré ―el de cabellos rojos le quitó importancia al asunto mientras sonreía.

* * *

―Está bien… ―Yuzuki, como capitana del _Team Stupidity_ tomó la palabra― Nos dividiremos en grupos, como la otra vez, para recoger leña, montar las tiendas y cocinar.

―Vale ―intervino Akira―. Yo quiero recoger leña, así que Kidou y Fudou se vienen conmigo.

―Pues yo no quiero recoger leña ―gruñó Yuuto, de mala gana.

Akio, resignado, se fue caminando. Iban a hacerlo sí o sí, así que, cuanto antes fuese, antes volvía. Luego, al escuchar el comentario de su "querido amigo", sonrió:

―¿Porqué, Kidou-kun? ¿Tienes miedo?

―¡No, nada de eso!

Akira suspiró:

―Que no tenga que llevarte a rastras, porque sabes que lo haré.

Yuuto rodó los ojos, con pesadumbre y caminó tras ellos.

―Creo que nosotros también podríamos ir a recoger leña… ―comentó Fubuki, lejísimos de estar asustado―. Y vosotros montáis las tiendas, porque para cocinar necesitamos fuego...

―Tienes razón, Fubuki… ―dijo Takako― Gouenji, mejor quédate con nosotros y nos ayudas a montar las tiendas. Yu-chan, ve con tu hermana. Que miedo me da.

―Vale~ ―exclamaron los tres mencionados.

El albino y la pelirroja siguieron los pasos de los otros tres.

―Pero… vamos a ver, ¿no somos muchos para poner cuatro tiendas mal contadas? –preguntó Midorikawa poniendo los brazos en jarras.

―Yo soy experto en montar tiendas, así que me quedo ―respondió Endou.

―¿Qué tal si alguien hace un hoyo pequeñito para la hoguera y recoge un par de troncos gordos para sentarnos alrededor? ―propuso Hiroto.

―Eso estaría bien ―asintió Midorikawa, sonriendo―, como en las películas americanas ¿no?

―Exacto ―exclamó Hiroto, riendo.

―Bien, pues… ―susurró Sakuma, para luego alzar más la voz― Vayamos nosotros.

―Y yo creo que también voy… ―Midorikawa le guiñó el ojo a Hiroto disimuladamente― Os ayudaré más a vosotros que a ellos.

* * *

―¿¡Qu-Qué haces, Hiroto!? ―el chico la había arrastrado hasta el interior de la tienda que acababan de montar entre los dos. Él se había sentado delante de la puerta para no dejarla salir.

Gouenji y Endou estaban haciendo un pequeño hoyo para la hoguera y no prestaban demasiada atención.

―Me has llamado Hiroto por fin ―respondió este risueño.

―N-No lo hice a propósito… D-Déjame salir ―ella temblaba y estaba sonrojadísima.

―Solo quería hablar contigo… ―respondió con su habitual expresión afable.

―P-Pues no tenías que hacer esto. Me asustaste.

―Pero no te quería decir delante del resto que me gustas. Sería embarazoso ¿no crees?

―¿Qué…? ―el cabello de Hiroto no era nada comparado con el rojo que había adquirido el rostro de ella. De hecho, sus ojos rojizos estaban brillando con tanta luz que no el chico no supo si estaba a punto de llorar o era el día más feliz de la vida de Takako.

Él sonrió divertido:

―¿No vas a decirme nada?

―Yo… Eh… No… y… decir… ―empezó a decir palabras sueltas y cerró los ojos con fuerza: **_¡Céntrate, Takako, vamos…!_**

Para Hiroto era mucho más cómodo confesar lo que sentía en su pecho cuando Takako se ponía tan histérica. Parecía que se estaba poniendo nerviosa en su lugar. Así que, con mucho cuidado, tomó el rostro de la chica y se acercó a ella lentamente. Sabía ya perfectamente que ella no iba a ponerse a gritar.

Takako cerró los ojos rápidamente cuando lo sintió, sin embargo no se movió en absoluto porque… No podía. No _quería_. Resistirse a Kiyama Hiroto era complicado, especialmente cuando sus labios rozaban amablemente los de ella en un beso suave e inocente. Se puso tan nerviosa que estaba segura de que él iba a notar perfectamente el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Seguro que hasta podía oírlo.

Takako también podía sentir la calidez se los labios del chico y la pequeña y agradable descarga eléctrica que las suaves caricias de Hiroto provocaban en su cuerpo.

Cuando él se separó, ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y estaba altamente ruborizada.

―Volvamos antes de que Endou y Gouenji nos echen en falta ―Kiyama le tendió la mano sonriendo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, estática. No supo ni cómo reaccionar, no recordaba cómo se hablaba y tampoco podía moverse. Sus neuronas estaban sobrecargadas de información: **_¿Este ha sido mi primer beso? ¿Esto es real? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me ha hecho enamorarme de este chico?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10: Sobre sustos._

Media hora más tarde, Kazemaru estaba en el bosque, acompañado con poco más que una linterna, en busca de un tronco grandote y caído donde pudiesen sentarse.

No estaba seguro de si aquello eran imaginaciones suyas o simplemente era la suave brisa azotando los árboles; de vez en cuando, podía escuchar algún susurro o algún movimiento extraño, cerca de él.

_**Son ardillas, Ichirouta… ¡Cálmate!**__**,**_ se decía casi obsesivamente, una y otra vez.

Entonces, de nuevo, escuchó un crujido y se volvió sobre sus talones. Se quedó en silencio, sin respirar, apuntando nerviosamente con la linterna a todas partes hasta que…

―¡AAAAAAAH! ―fue el único grito desgarrador que fue capaz de articular. El corazón se le quería salir por la boca.

Primero, hubo una luz cegadora que le impidió ver con precisión. Entrecerró los ojos, paralizado y pudo distinguir una silueta… con forma humana. Cerca.

―¡KYAAAAAA~!

Kazemaru escuchó otro grito femenino y vio perfectamente como aquella figura caía al suelo de culo.

―¡¿Q-Quién eres?! ―chilló la chica, temblando.

Ichirouta reconocería aquella voz hasta debajo del agua. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo por los nervios y dejó caer la linterna al suelo. Le temblaban las manos así que trató de relajarse: llevó la mano al pecho y pudo sentir perfectamente como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza allí.

―¿Iijima? ―preguntó con voz suave.

Suzume había caído al suelo, porque sus piernas habían fallado. Estaba aterrada y temblando violentamente. Abrió los ojos, de pronto, para enfocar al de cabellos azulados.

―¡Kazemaru! ¡Eres tú! ―se levantó de un salto y le cogió la mano al chico, como si necesitase comprobar que estaba allí realmente, que era él.

Kazemaru, sin soltarle la mano a la chica, se agachó para coger su linterna. Luego, intentó transmitirle serenidad porque a Suzume temblaba. No dijo nada cuando la vio llorar.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato.

―¡Vaya susto me has dado! ―exclamó Kazemaru, para luego sonreír con calma. Acarició suavemente la mano que todavía agarraba la suya― Oye, Iijima, cálmate ¿vale? No ha pasado nada.

―E-Escuché a alguien… Me estaban siguiendo ―parecía realmente agotada de correr: respiraba con dificultad y estaba sudando―. Pero no me buscaban a mi ¡Maldita sea, Kazemaru! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Yuzuki!

Suzume tiró de él para intentar que la siguiese, pero éste se mantuvo firme, en su sitio.

Él también había pensado que había alguien más en aquel bosque, pero… ¿quién iba a querer seguirlos hasta allí? Nadie. Además, lo más normal sería que la chica se hubiese asustado y hubiese imaginado, como le había pasado a él, que escuchaba cosas. Pero realmente no era así.

Verse solo en mitad de un bosque da miedo, claro que sí.

―¿Qué? ―hizo una pequeña pausa― Iijima… Es muy frecuente que escuches que alguien te sigue en un bosque y es normal que te asustes ―dijo, con voz tranquilizadora―, pero no hay nadie más que nosotros aquí ¿vale? Cálmate.

―Pero… escuché como susurraban "Yuzuki" un par de veces.

―¿Y viste a alguien?

―No, pero escuché movimientos de ramas, crujidos… ―ella volvió a tirar de él.

―Yo también escuché eso y es normal… Hay ardillas, gatos o zorros que se mueven por el bosque.

―Ya, Kazemaru, pero no hablan…

―¿Y si fue Gouenji, buscando a Yuzuki? ―sugirió él― Recuerda que no solo nosotros nos hemos adentrado en la foresta para encontrar algo de leña.

―Pero… ―no parecía muy convencida.

―Hazme caso… ¿Quién querría seguirnos hasta aquí? Yuzuki no hizo nada malo ¿verdad? Nadie la odia como para querer hacerle daño.

Aquel argumento sí pareció convencer a Suzume que respiró hondo y, llevándoles ambas manos a los ojos, se los frotó.

―Lo siento, Kazemaru… Me asusté mucho porque me da un poco de miedo estar sola por aquí.

―Sí, no te preocupes, a mí también me pasa.

―¿Te importa si voy contigo?

―Para nada. Si vienes, mejor, así tampoco me asustaré yo ―Ichirouta pensó que, si ella estaba allí, se asustaría menos. Ir solo daba bastante mala espina…

―Menos mal… ―Suzume tomó aire, todavía tranquilizándose e improvisó después una sonrisa sincera― Así que tú también estabas asustado.

Kazemaru se sonrojó: _**¡Ahora va a pensar que soy un cobarde!**_

―B-Bueno… no mucho.

―No te preocupes… Tener miedo es algo perfectamente normal ―la chica lo cogió de la mano otra vez―. Gracias por ayudarme.

Dicho esto, hizo una suave reverencia.

―¡No! ¡No me des las gracias! ―Kazemaru volvió a sentirse avergonzado.

―¡En serio! Me pongo muy insoportable cuando me asusto… Desde lo de Aokigahara ―Suzume susurró aquel nombre costosamente, bajando la mirada.

―Tuvo que ser duro, ¿no? Aokigahara, quiero decir…

―La verdad, fue horrible… Incluso Terumi estaba asustado ―no quiso soltarle la mano, por el momento―. Aunque ninguno de nosotros lo admita, aun nos asusta un poco estar de noche en un bosque.

―¿Y por qué propusiste ir de acampada? ―Kazemaru no entendía como, teniendo tanto miedo, podían haber dicho que sí cuando ella lo propuso.

Ella sonrió y señaló hacia arriba:

―Hoy, a las 2 de la mañana, hay lluvia de estrellas. Éste es mi rincón secreto para verlas… No hay otro lugar en Japón donde se vean mejor que aquí.

―Así que era eso… ¿Y por qué no nos dijisteis nada?

―Porque era una sorpresa, pero… ―ella sonrió alegremente y empezó a caminar, tirando de él― Verás cómo es lo más bonito que hayas visto nunca.

Cuando Ichirouta estuvo por fin caminando a su lado, Suzume lo vigiló por el rabillo del ojo. Ella, al igual que Yu-tan, tenía ese sensor especial que la hacía saber quién era la persona indicada. Un sexto sentido.

Sin embargo, parecía que el de la pelirroja era bastante más rápido que el de ella. Claro que, no se había dado cuenta de que, desde que había visto a Kazemaru por primera vez, ya se había sentado a charlar con él.

Suzume era la más inconsciente del grupo, hacía las cosas sin pensar ni un poquito…

* * *

―¡Mira, Kira! ―exclamó Yu-chan, levantando una gran rama robusta―. ¡Otro palo!

Fudou rodó los ojos, _otra vez_. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, si no miraba a Yuzuki cada vez que esta encontraba un palo, no se sonrojaría estúpidamente, ni sangraría por la nariz a causa del alto nivel de _adorabilidad_ que irradiaba la chica.

―¿Cómo haces para encontrarlos tan gordos? ―protestó Akira, levantando un palo cortito y tan fino como una hoja de papel. Lo desechó.

―Ya… ―Kidou desvió la mirada, ante la sonrisa adorable de la mayor de las hermanas, un poquito sonrojado― los que yo encuentro son completamente inútiles para leña.

―Eso es porque no sabéis buscar.

―¡Anda! ¡Un cacho de madera enorme! ―Akira esbozó una sonrisa radiante y se aproximó a una tabla ancha de madera. La cogió y, de un rodillazo, la partió, porque era demasiado larga.

―Vaya, Akira… eres bastante fuerte ―comentó Fubuki, yendo hacia la bolsa a llevar otro palo. No todo el mundo podría ser capaz de romper aquella tabla.

―¿Se puede saber por qué me llamas Akira? ¿Qué confianzas son esas? ―gruñó la chica, apretando lo puños.

Suzuno había sido el único chico que la había llamado por su nombre. No era que le molestase que otros lo hicieran y tampoco tenía una relación especial con Fuusuke. Simplemente la incomodaba.

―¿No puedo llamarte así? ―preguntó él sonriendo amablemente.

Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

―No ―respondió solamente.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no me gusta y punto.

―Jo… A Suzuno-kun no le dijiste nada… ―protestó el chico con ojitos.

Akira se sonrojó más: _**¡Fubuki es adorable!**_

Y, como sabe todo ser existente sobre la tierra, Akira era muy débil ante todo aquello que fuese adorable o mono… Y Yuzuki era el culmen de su debilidad.

_**Fubuki Shirou… ¡Deja de molestar a**__**MI chica!**_, pensó Fudou, enfadado. Rompió, sin querer, el palo que tenía en sus manos.

―Porque en ese momento estaba de buen humor.

―¿Y ahora no?

―¡No! ¡Y deja de hacerme tantas preguntas de una vez o te juro que te coso la boca para que te calles!

―Lo siento, Akira-san ―puso carita de pena que hizo que la morena se sintiese mal―. No sabía que te incomodaba tanto que te llamasen por tu nombre.

―¡No me incomoda! Simplemente no me gusta, no lo hagas. Fin.

A ver lo nerviosa que la chica se había puesto, Kidou sonrió. Había descubierto la debilidad de Akira.

―Kira… ―Yuzuki se acercó, para regañar a su hermana pequeña― Has sido mala.

―No ―giró la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, molesta y…―. _What the hell?!_

―¿Qué pasa, Kira? ―la mayor buscó que era aquello que tanto había sorprendido a su hermana y, asustada, retrocedió un paso―. ¿Qué es…?

―¿Qué? ―Fudou se acercó curioso, preguntándose qué era aquello que las había sorprendido tanto.

Y vio allí una mansión abandonada, a medio caerse. Los arboles decrépitos, a su alrededor, bajo la luz plateada de la luna, daban un aspecto fantasmagórico. Había millones de cristales rojos que reflejaban aquella luz y dejaban ver perfectamente las grietas.

En una de las ventanas que conservaba todavía los cristales, había una luz encendida, que tintineaba hasta apagarse y luego se encendía, de nuevo.

―Vaya… una mansión abandonada ―Fubuki no le dio demasiada importancia y continuó con lo suyo.

―Oh, Dios. Quiero entrar ―Akira parecía estar deseándolo, porque empezó a avanzar.

Kidou gruñó y dijo:

―Está bien. Métete ahí dentro a ver si se te viene encima.

―Todavía no se le ha caído el techo, no estará tan mal ―le respondió la de ojos rosados.

―Kira… no sé si estaría bien que lo hicieses ―susurró la mayor―. No me gusta esta casa.

―Vamos, Yuzuki, ni que fuese a haber fan… ―la luz de la habitación volvió a encenderse de pronto, dejando ver una silueta humana en el interior de la sala que, tras tintinear la bolilla, desapareció― …tasmas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuzuki y Fudou, que eran los únicos que estaban mirando a la casa. Akira se giró, pasmada:

―¿Habéis visto eso?

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso, casi chocando con Akio que no se acaba de creer lo que había visto.

―Hay alguien ahí ¿Verdad, Akio-kun?… ―preguntó Yu-chan.

―Sí… Creo que sí.

―¿Seguro? ―Shirou se acercó y dirigió la vista directamente a la habitación que anteriormente había tenido la luz parpadeando a ratos y que, en aquel momento, estaba apagada.

―Sí, lo he visto ―respondió la chica, escondiéndose detrás de Fudou.

La luz volvió a encenderse y, por un segundo, los corazones de los cuatro se pararon al mismo tiempo: una silueta humana, allí. Lo había visto, pero luego la luz tintineó y despareció. Fue muy rápido.

―¿Sabéis qué? ―Ahora sí, Fubuki parecía un poco asustado― Vámonos de aquí.

―Vale... ―Fudou no tenía intención de negarse.

―Me parece bien ―dijo Akira, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, pasmada―. Se me han pasado las ganas de entrar.

―Oh… ¿acaso estás asustada? ―Kidou se burló.

―¿Es que eres gilipollas? ―Respondió la chica, sin saber que el de ojos rojos era el único que no había visto lo ocurrido― ¿Tú has visto lo que acaba de pasar? Joder, casi muero de miedo.

―Los fantasmas no existen ―el de rastas negó con la cabeza, escéptico.

Y, entonces, escucharon el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y la luz de aquella habitación pareció alumbrar, todavía más, hasta que hubo otro estallido y todo se quedó a oscuras.

―¿Qué acaba de…? ―ahora Kidou también pareció asustase un poco.

Akira palideció y se giró hacia Fubuki:

―¿No nos íbamos?

―Sí, sí. Claro que sí.

Y, dicho esto, todos echaron a correr al campamento, cargando la bolsa donde habían guardado la leña.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Pedir un deseo.**_

―¿Sabes, Sakuma? ―preguntó Midorikawa en tono de lamento.

―¿Hmm? ―el otro estaba entretenido recogiendo palos.

Ya habían encontrado un tronco grandote y robusto que funcionase de banco, así que solo tenían que levantarlo. Midorikawa, desde luego, no tenía muchas ganas de cargar con él. De hecho, estaba sentado sobre el leño.

―Nos vamos a quedar solteros…

―¿Y eso por qué? ―el del parche se giró hacia su amigo, sorprendido.

―Bueno… Empieza a ser obvio ¿no crees?

―¿El qué?

―Bueno… ―Ryuuji buscó las palabras con las que describir la situación― Fubuki y Yuzuki no tardarán mucho en salir juntos… o algo así.

―Tienes razón… ―Sakuma rió, pensativo― Hoy, en la piscina, te prometo que pensé que se besarían.

―¿Ves? Creo que hasta Endou se ha dado cuenta. Y mira que ya sabes que no es nada avispado para estas cosas.

Jirou asintió después de soltar una carcajada. Luego añadió, pensativo:

―De todos modos, nos quedan Suzume, Akira y Takako para nosotros.

Sakuma habían mencionado a Afuro sin darse cuenta, pero sabía que ésta tampoco tardaría en comenzar una relación con Hiroto.

―A ver… Suzume es muy guapa, pero no es para mí. Demasiada energía, demasiado dinero y demasiadas fotos... ―comentó Midorikawa.

―Y Akira a veces es insoportable… pero es tan sexy ―Sakuma sonrió con malicia.

―¡Y que lo digas! Cuando la vi con ese biquini negro… ―el de cabellos verdes esbozó una sonrisa pervertida.

Se miraron entre los dos, riendo. No era la primera vez que charlaban sobre chicas. Habitualmente, también estaba Hiroto en esas conversaciones, pero… no les importó demasiado en aquel momento.

―Oye… y Takako no está nada mal ―Jirou intentó saber si su amigo de largos cabellos verdes sentía algo por la hermana de Terumi.

―Tampoco es mi tipo… ―dijo Midorikawa con pesadumbre― Es demasiado recta, para mi gusto. Demasiado realista.

―¿Tú crees? A mí me parece una chica normal rodeada de locos ―comentó Sakuma.

―Sí… en parte es como tu ¿no? ―Midorikawa rió― Siempre más centrado en el mundo real que el resto.

―Hiroto me ha dicho que está interesado en ella ―explicó.

―¿Hiroto…? ―Midorikawa puso cara de pensar. Ya lo había supuesto por la forma en la que él se comportaba: siempre buscaba sentarse al lado de la chica cuando estaban en grupo- A lo mejor hasta hacen buena pareja, no lo niego.

El del parche se quedó callado un momento, porque una pregunta se le apareció en la mente de pronto.

―Midorikawa… ¿Tú crees que…? ―Empezó a hablar, pero se corrigió― Aphrodi ¿Será tan sobreprotector con su hermana como Kidou?

Por su mente pasó un Afuro Terumi completamente macarra persiguiendo a Hiroto por intentar besar a su adorada hermanita. Como Kidou cuando se enteró de lo de Haruna y Tachimikai. Y como hará Gouenji en un futuro con Yuuka.

―No me lo parece… ―respondió el de cabellos verdes que, esbozó de pronto una sonrisa pícara―. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa Takako? Puedes declararle a guerra a Hiroto.

Sakuma suspiró. Negó con la cabeza y se puso serio.

―No bromees, Midorikawa… ―su mirada adquirió un brillo más triste― La única chica que me ha interesado está saliendo con Genda…

―¿En serio? ―el otro abrió los ojos, como platos― No lo sabía… ―dijo, en tono de disculpa, por haber herido a su amigo.

―Realmente nunca se lo dije a nadie y, cuando le confesé a ella lo que sentía, me rechazó porque para ella era "solo un buen amigo" ―Sakuma bajó la cabeza.

―Lo siento, Sakuma ―Ryuuji hizo una pausa, para luego suspirar y añadir―: Tú, por lo menos, has sido capaz de decirle a alguien lo que sientes… yo nunca he podido hacerlo.

Bueno, tampoco ha habido muchas chicas con las que hubiese tenido demasiadas oportunidades… Todas acosaban a Gouenji y a Fubuki. Incluso a Hiroto.

―Qué depresión…

―Ya te digo…

―¿Depresión por qué? ―la voz alegre de Suzume inundó la arboleda y los dos se giraron, buscando a la chica en la oscuridad, con las linternas.

A su derecha, ambos pudieron ver a Iijima junto a Kazemaru, cargando con un pesado tronco como si fuese de papel.

―Por nada… cosas de chicos ―se apresuró a responder Midorikawa.

―Jo… ¡Qué malos! ―protestó Suzume, llenando la boca de aire.

―Entonces, yo sí que puedo saberlo… ―dijo Ichirouta, con calma.

―Pero, oye… si es algo que os ponga tristes, creo que podríamos arreglarlo. Si hay que pegarle a alguien, podemos hablar con Akira… ―ofreció Suzume riendo.

―Tranquila, Iijima-san… ―dijo Sakuma sonrió con ella― Por ahora, no hay que matar a nadie.

―Me parece muy bien, pero si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en decírmelo ¿Vale? ―ella les dedicó una sonrisa radiante a los chicos, que se la devolvieron encantados.

―Muy amable, Iijima. Contaremos contigo si algo nos pasa ―comentó Ryuuji en tono amable.

Luego Sakuma y Midorikawa se miraron el uno al otro. Ya estaban todas emparejadas.

* * *

Después de cenar a la luz de la hoguera, los chicos y chicas decidieron tumbarse a reposar el banquete. Suzume les había dicho, mirando nerviosamente el reloj del móvil, que estuviesen atentos al cielo.

―Hola, me llamo Sakuma y he engordado mil kilos porque Akira-san y Yuzuki hacen comidas deliciosas. Y yo soy un maldito glotón ―se quejó el del parche con las manos sobre la barriga.

―Bueno, tampoco exageres ―comentó Takako en tono impersonal.

―Me gustaría comer esta comida todos los días ―comentó Endou―. Es nutritiva a la vez que deliciosa, no tiene zanahoria y no es necesario masticarla 30 veces…

―Endou-kun… Deberías hacerte nutricionista ―propuso Hiroto, riendo―. Hablas como si lo fueses.

El de cabellos rojos no perdía de vista a Takako. La pillaba observándolo de vez en cuando, pero rápidamente, apartaba la vista, completamente sonrojada. Era guapa, inteligente y severa. La chica perfecta para él, ¿verdad?

―Me lo pensaré, pero por ahora, solo me interesa el futbol ―respondió el portero, pensativo.

―Eso es que no se lo va a pensar demasiado… ―dijo Kazemaru riendo.

―No sé qué tendría de divertido ser nutricionista ―comentó Gouenji.

―No suena apasionante, la verdad. Jugar el fútbol es más sexy, si me permitís la observación ―Suzume habló en tono inteligente.

―Reformula esa frase, Suzume… ―Akira se llevó las manos a su estómago, con pesadumbre― "Los tíos que juegan al futbol son más sexys", quiso decir.

―Vale, me has pillado ―Iijima sonrió.

―¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! ―exclamó Midorikawa, riendo a carcajada limpia, mientras algún que otro chico se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

―No iba por vosotros, egocéntricos ―bromeó Akira, riendo burlona.

―Ya, claro… Eso lo dices ahora, pero realmente nos adoras ―Midorikawa sonrió, mirando a la chica que se había apartado un poco de grupo, igual que Fudou.

―Bueno, _Ryuuji_, tampoco te pases ―comentó ella con retintín.

Midorikawa le dedico una mirada asesina a la chica y gruñó. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Takako los interrumpió a todos.

Estaba mirando al cielo como embobada. Desde que Hiroto la había besado no había sido capaz de volver a ser ella misma. Todavía palpitaba con fuerza sobrehumana el corazón en su pecho. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de aquel chico? Y lo peor… ¿Cómo iba a comportase?

―A ver, yo no es que quiera meterme en esta discusión estúpida ―intervino tratando de volver en sí misma―, es solo que… ―se levantó de golpe y chilló―: ¡Acabo de ver una estrella fugaz! ―y apuntó al cielo con el dedo.

―¡Y otra! ―exclamó Yuzuki, emocionadísima.

―¡Mira, mira! ¡Más! ―Endou, cual niño pequeño, aplaudió con entusiasmo.

―¡Qué bonitooo~! ―Sakuma sonrió, también, al igual que Kidou porque era la primera vez que veían las estrellas fugaces en pleno campo.

Midorikawa y Hiroto ya habían hecho algo así con sus compañeros de Sun Garden… Pero, estar con sus nuevos amigos allí, los hizo sentir una extraña alegría. Se lo estaban pasando genial.

―¡Woooaah! ―Gritó Kazemaru, pasmado― ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que las veo!

―Cuantas hay… ―Gouenji empezaba a sospechar que aquello era la lluvia de estrellas de la que había escuchado hablar por la TV aquella misma mañana. _Era eso o su intelecto superior le hacía ver cosas donde no las había…_

―Durarán más o meno minutos ―explicó Suzume armada con su cámara.

―Bueno… Pediré un deseo ―comentó Akira, encogiéndose de hombros.

_**Queridas estrellas fugaces: Me llamo Akio Fudou y, si tenéis la jodida decencia… ¡Haced que mis jodidos sueños con Akira sean REALES!**_, pensó el susodicho, mientras miraba al cielo con cara de cabreo.

―¡Eso lo tienes que hacer tu, Fudou-ku~n! ¡Nosotras solo podemos hacer un poquito de magia~!

Aquella vocecita aguda y chirriona resonó en toda la arboleda, haciendo que todos pegasen un brinco y se mirasen los unos a los otros, para luego girarse hacia Fudou, curiosos.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Este bosque está loco! ―exclamó Endou, pasmado.

―¿Quién ha dicho eso? ―se preguntó Fudou dedicándoles una mirada acusadora a todos sus compañeros.

―¿Y si fue…? ―Yuzuki y Shirou intercambiaron miradas asustadas.

―¿… el fantasma? ―Akira completó la oración, en tono helado.

El comentario dramático de la menor de las hermanas Katsura, hizo a la gran mayoría de los allí presentes rodar los ojos y volver la vista al cielo, las estrellas fugaces y sus propios deseos.

―¿Fantasma? ―un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Suzume.

Se acercó un poquito más a Kazemaru para sentirse arropada por su calor y luego que se giró hacia Takako, como pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

Escuchar aquella palabra le traía malísimos recuerdos.

―¿Por qué me miras? ―preguntó un poco nerviosa la menor de los hermanos Afuro.

―Di algo que me quite a los fantasmas de la cabeza…

―¿Patatas…? ―hizo una pausa, avergonzada por el chiste estúpido que acababa de decir y rápidamente, añadió― No seas tonta, Suzume: los fantasmas no existen.

Tarde, porque Hiroto ya estaba riéndose por la tontería de Afuro. Ésta se sonrojó, incapaz de mirarlo sin bajar la vista a sus labios. Ella podía resistir perfectamente la sensualidad de Suzuno, una tarea complicadísima, pero era débil ante la de Kiyama…

―Justo lo que necesitaba oír ―susurró, tomando aire para tranquilizarse―. Gracias, Takako ―dijo sonriendo.

La rubia alzó una ceja, desconcertada:

―¿De nada? ―luego, dejó de atender a Suzume, para fijarse en el cielo, surcado por miles de pequeños haces de luz breves y fascinantes.

_**Creo que voy a pedir que se me aclaren las ideas…**_

Llevaban ya un ratito callados, mirando las estrellas, cuando Suzume se volvió la cabeza para hablar con Kazemaru:

―¿A que es bonito?

Ichirouta asintió con la cabeza, maravillado, pues nunca antes había visto algo así. Era una sensación extraña que no sabría muy bien como describir: se sentía de pronto muy grande y luego muy chiquitito.

―Ver esto hace que me dé cuenta… de lo insignificante que soy ―susurró el de pelo verde, tumbado al otro lado de la chica. No parecía darle demasiada importancia al asunto, más bien parecía despistado o pensativo.

_**Yo quiero novia…**_

―No digas eso, Midorikawa-kun… realmente, somos infinitos ―Hiroto sonrió, en tono reflexivo.

Y así, mirando al cielo, en silencio, cada uno en su propio mundo, fueron cediendo poquito a poco hasta quedar dormidos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: Sí existen los fantasmas, ¿verdad?**_

Pasaron dos horas y empezó a refrescar, así que, Yuzuki, más cubito de hielo que una persona, se levantó somnolienta y caminó hacia las tiendas donde estaban guardados los sacos de dormir y la ropa de abrigo.

Quiso quedarse dentro de alguna de las lonas para resguardarse del frío que hacía allí fuera pero, como siempre, su preocupación por los demás era mayor y, armada con tropecientas mil mantas y chaquetas, se dirigió al grupo.

Empezó a tapar a sus compañeros, uno tras otro, riendo en bajito cuando Endou, buscando comodidad, se tumbó en el estómago de Gouenji, que soltó un gruñido y le tiró de los pelos al capitán ―que ni se inmutó―.

Después, Mamoru empujó a Kazemaru con los pues, dejándolo pegado a Suzume. Yu-chan sonrió como una madre mira a sus hijitos dormir, porque Ryuuji, Iijima e Ichirouta, estaban abrazaditos entre los tres.

Takako tiritaba muy cerca de las brasa de la hoguera y, cerca de ella, Sakuma, Kidou, Akira y Hiroto, dormían hechos un ovillo esparcidos por la hierba. Fudou se revolvía una y otra vez, susurrando algo y soltando alguna risa pervertida de vez en cuando.

―Dulces sueños, hermanita ―susurró, antes de darle un beso muy suave en la frente a su hermana pequeña.

Cuando por fin acabó de taparlos a todos, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de alguien. Alguien muy especial, casi tanto como Akira:

Fubuki Shirou descansaba tumbado de medio lado, con su cabeza sobre su brazo doblado.

Era tranquilo, con un carácter apacible y una sonrisa muy amigable. No era feo para nada, tenía unos ojos de un precioso color azul grisáceo y un rebelde cabello ceniza. Y, su cuerpo, bastante delgado pero bien musculado, no estaba _nada mal_―es decir, que al ser tal pálido su figura parecía casi tan perfectamente esculpida y marmórea como el David de Bernini―.

Por eso, lo cubrió con la última manta y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Quería volver a abrazarlo y acurrucarse junto a él, un ratito por lo menos, para que aquella respiración suave, que la relajaba tanto.

Así que, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, se tumbó a su lado y oculto su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sabía que si empezaba a darle vueltas no se hubiese acurrucado al lado del chico.

Notó como su corazón se aceleraba y el suave calor de Shirou la derretía completamente:_**Me gustaría… besarlo; al fin y el cabo él me gusta…**_

Levantó un poquito la cabeza y se sonrojó, mirando los labios de él, finos y aparentemente suaves. Ella era la hermana buena, no podía hacer aquel tipo de cosas… Tenía que dar ejemplo. Pero Akira estaba dormida y Takako también.

Nunca antes había besado a un chico… porque nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Además, él no estaba despierto y quizá no sintiese lo mismo.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba ya muy cerca de los labios de Shirou, rozándolos con los suyos. Notó el aliento de él y sintió todavía más ganas de besarlo, pero se apartó, sonrojada y volvió a esconder la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Fubuki no despertó pero, aun profundamente dormido, sonrió gustoso.

* * *

Akira abrió los ojos poco después, porque algo se había movido en los arbustos. Miró para todos los lados, en busca del causante de aquel ruido que había conseguido perturbar su sueño en el que, por cierto, tenía un perfecto chalet en la playa y un Ferrari rojo, muy sexy. Y era multimillonaria, también.

Como siempre, una vez despierta, sabía que no se volvería a dormir, así que, pensó que sería divertido explorar. Se levantó gruñendo y fue en busca de algo con lo que poder defenderse: iba a entrar en la mansión del fantasma.

Pero… Cuando pasó por delante de Fudou, escuchó algo que la desconcertó y la hizo reír al mismo tiempo.

―Hmmm… Akira… ―había susurrado él, en sueños, sonriendo.

_**No me fastidies que está soñando conmigo… Y, por lo que veo, es un sueño bastante subidito de tono**__**,**__** ¿verdad, Akio-kun?**_, pensó sonriendo. El hecho de que estuviese soñando con ella decía algo ¿no?

Se agachó junto a él, con una sonrisa en la boca y lo meneó un poquito, mientras le susurraba "Despierta, Fudou Akio-kun…" al oído.

El chico se revolvió un poco y gruñó algo incomprensible, antes de abrir los ojos:

―Joder… Esa era la mejor par… ―se quedó paralizado cuando la vio: la protagonista de sus sueños desde que la había conocido― …te.

_**Es que, es puñeteramente sexy ¡maldita sea!**_ Maldijo ella, por lo bajo. Aquella mirada tan pícara y sugerente en los ojos de Akio… ¡era demasiado! _**Voy a violarlo un día de estos ¡Lo he decidido!**_

Pocos chicos, desde luego, habían conseguido hacer que Akira se sintiese atraída por ellos –en parte porque ninguno era tan perfecto como sus personajes de anime favoritos…-.

_**¿Sigo soñando?**_, se preguntó Akio mientras miraba a la chica, como un policía sospechando del mayordomo. Después se dio cuenta: _**No… Si fuese un sueño, ella estaría desnuda y no habría nadie más… ¡Joder!**_

―¿Era la mejor parte de qué? ―preguntó Akira en bajito, mientras sonreía.

―Del sueño… ¿De qué iba a ser? ―él sonrió con superioridad y picardía, como siempre.

―O~h ―canturreó la chica― ¿Y qué era eso tan interesante que soñabas?

―¿Tú que crees? ―su sonrisa se hizo, si cabe, más amplia.

Ella se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada sugerente y una sonrisa juguetona:

―Ya sabes, _Fudou-kun_… la realidad siempre supera a la ficción.

_**Vaya… es más clara de lo que pensé que sería**_**.** Akio soltó una risita, por lo bajo y se levantó.

―Ahora mismo… ―la voz de ella lo detuvo y lo hizo alzar la mirada hacia los brillantes ojos rosados de Akira y su sonrisa, que no había cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que la vio.

―¿Qué?

―Iba a ir a la mansión encantada, fantasmagórica o como quieras llamarla… ¿te vienes?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia. Pero realmente, le daba algo de miedo entrar allí.

_**No me jodas, Akira. Quédate quietecita para que pueda besarte hasta que me sangren los labios**_**…**

―¿Por qué debería? ―él utilizó un tono más bajo, con una seductora sonrisa ladina que la hizo estremecer.

_**¡Mierda de tío! ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy?**_, Akira se tiró de los pelos mentalmente.

―Curiosidad… ya sabes ¿O es que tienes miedo?

―No, _Akira-chan_. No tengo miedo. Simplemente no veo en qué puede beneficiarme ir allí.

―Entonces… ¿no vienes? ―aquella escalofriante sonrisa perversa, con su habitual toque de sadismo, apareció en los labios de ella.

Fudou volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, ignorándola por completo, quizá para hacerla de rabiar un poco.

―No.

―Que lastima… ―susurró, agachándose lentamente― Una verdadera lástima… ―soltó una pequeña risita, mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de Akio, colocado sus rodillas a ambos lados del torso de él― Tendré que convencerte, entonces.

Oh, sí. A Fudou le gustaba el rumbo que iban tomando los acontecimientos y a ella, le encantaba jugar un poquito, a su manera. Así era más entretenido: ¡vaya que sí!

―¿Y…? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, _Akira-chan_? ―preguntó el chico sonriendo, mientras se incorporaba, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

Él ya no podía esperar más, así que se lanzó hacia los labios de ella, con hambre canina, pero fue detenido por el dedo índice de la chica, que sonreía divertida.

―Calma, _Akio-kun_… ―susurró― Soy yo la que te tiene que convencer a ti ¿recuerdas?

Él chasqueó la lengua, mientras Akira dejaba su dedo índice resbalar por los labios, el mentón, el cuello y, por último, el pecho de él, donde trazó un círculo, a la altura del corazón.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Fudou, al sentir tan cerca, por fin, a la chica de sus sueños ―nunca mejor dicho―. Quería besarla y quería hacerlo YA.

Por fin, Akira juntó lentamente sus labios con los de él. Ella no tenía prisa, pero él sí, así que lo que empezó siendo un beso tranquilo, pero no por ello menos sensual, se convirtió en un beso profundo y muchísimo más acalorado.

Ella sintió ganas de reír a carcajadas, pero estaba demasiado encantada jugueteando con la lengua de Fudou, que invadía ya su boca. Le encantaba como besaba, como se reía, como la miraba...

_Él, en sí, era adictivo._

Y, sí. La chica tenía razón: la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Ni por un segundo habría imaginado que ella fuese así, tan cálida, tan deliciosa y tan juguetona. Había pensado que, en cuanto se acercase a ella, se echaría atrás.

Pero ella era Kastura Akira, la más cruel y sanguinaria a de la megalópolis de Tokio. Era única y Akio tenía suerte de poder besarla, de invadir y saborear su boca y sus labios, de poder rozar su piel con los dedos.

Por fin, alguien a su altura.

Cuando se separaron, ambos cogieron aire a bocanadas, porque realmente lo necesitaban y se miraron sonriendo gustosos.

―¿Te… he convencido ya? ―preguntó ella, con voz entrecortada.

Él sonrió ante la pregunta de la chica.

―Casi, casi…

―Joder, Akio… Espero no poder convencerte ―dijo, riendo, antes de que él la besase de nuevo.

Esta vez, comenzó con un suave roce en los labios, sólo para deleite de Fudou para verla sonreír estilo Cheshire otra vez. Luego se besaron con más ansia, pero durante menos tiempo.

Parecía que necesitasen aquel contacto, aquel juego entre ambos. Era como si llevasen toda la vida esperando aquel momento, como un deseo reprimido durante años.

Sí, por fin Akira tenía a alguien a su altura.

―Todavía no es suficiente… ―él tomó aire, cuando se separó de los labios de Akira.

―Justo lo que quería oír ―rio ella.

Y fue así, de pronto, cuando empezaron a notar que el calor que se había acumulado en los cuerpos de ellos, se desvaneció. Hacía mucho frío, demasiado.

―¿Qué mierda…? ―Akira recorrió la arboleda con la mirada, alertada. Ya conocía aquella sensación.

―Joder… Es que siempre tiene que pasar algo que me interrumpa en el mejor momento.

―Shhhh… ―ella hizo un gesto con la mano, para que se callase.

Se escuchó algo extraño, como si una luz tintinease; un suavecito "_clink, clink_" que los hizo levantarse como resortes y buscar de dónde provenía aquel ruido. No tardaron demasiado en ver una luz.

―No me vengas con gilipolleces… ―él empezó a ponerse nervioso.

―¿Sabes qué? ―Akira se remangó―. Voy a avisar a los demás, esto empieza a tocarme las narices. Nos vamos de aquí.

Fudou se percató de algo:

―¿No hay… mucha niebla? ―preguntó, justo antes de caer dormido, junto a la chica.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: ¡Sí, entrenadora!**_

Llegaron a la mansión cerca de las 10 de la mañana. La madre de Akira las había llamado bien temprano para informar de que Hoshino Mei, una compañera de las chicas, acababa de llegar de Londres y estaba deseando ver a sus amigas, así que iban a llevarla hasta la mansión.

Además, en cuando Akira les había contado lo que había vivido la noche anterior con la niebla (no mencionó nada de sus acalorados besos con Akio), recogieron las cosas a la velocidad de la luz y llegaron a la mansión corriendo como locos.

Estaban todos sentados en el sofá, bien firmes, esperando a que sonase el timbre. Sabían perfectamente lo severa que podía ser la entrenadora y madre de las hermanas Katsura, Yuuki. Las historias que contaban eran, algunas, espeluznantes. Otras no. Otras mostraban la profunda bondad del corazón de aquella mujer.

―Oye… ―Midorikawa odiaba los silencios largos― Y esa chica… ¿Hoshino Mei? ¿De dónde viene?

Yuzuki sonrió amablemente. Posó su vista un breve instante en Suzume quien revisaba las fotos en la pantalla de la cámara de fotos.

―Se fue un año a estudiar a Londres. Por una beca. Es muy inteligente.

―¿En serio? ―Sakuma se puso bastante serio. Él tenía unas notas muy altas y nunca lo habían aceptado para ir al extranjero. Lo cual debería significar que la renta de los padres de aquella desconocida era inferior a la de los suyos― ¿Y no habéis hablado con ella desde entonces?

―Claro que hablamos con ella ―intervino Suzume.

―¿Para qué te crees que Ryuk creó internet? ―Akira sonrió.

Akio alzó la ceja:

―¿El shinigami… de Death Note?

―¿De qué…? ―Endou parecía pasmado.

Hiroto soltó una risita:

―Akira-san… ¿Te gusta el anime y el manga?

La mencionada asintió solemnemente.

―Y a mí también ―Yu-chan levantó la mano adorablemente―. ¿Por qué piensas que la llamo Kira?

―¡Oh, claro! ¡Yo pensé que la llamabas así porque acortabas "Akira"! ―Midorikawa sonrió.

―¿Qué le ha pasado al mundo con Death Note? ―Kidou parecía frustrado― No es para tanto.

―Tu sí que no eres para tanto ―gruñó la Katsura menor.

―¡Oye!

―A mí me gustó ―Sakuma asintió ante su propio comentario, convencido. Gouenji lo imitó―. El manga.

―Un aplauso para vosotros ―Akira, con gesto solemne, dio un par de palmadas.

―Pues ahora estamos con Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ―comentó Yuzuki.

―Nosotros también la vemos… De vez en cuando ―dijo Hiroto al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada rápida a Midorikawa.

―Pero en esas dos no hay futbol… ―protestó Endou.

No les dio tiempo a estallar en carcajadas porque sonó el timbre. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala hasta que Yuzuki y Akira se levantaron. La primera fue la que acudió a abrir la puerta y la segunda no salió del comedor y se apoyó en la madera del marco de la puerta bajo el umbral.

* * *

Lo siguiente fueron las presentaciones y un par de conversaciones casuales para empezar a coger confianza los unos con los otros.

Hoshino Mei era una chica menuda y muy pálida, de ojos violáceos y cabello oscuro. A los chicos les parecía ser la más calmada del _Stupidity team_. Era alegre pero no demasiado habladora pues quizá todavía se sentía intimidada. Había insistido desde el principio en que todos la llamasen Mei, porque no le molestaban las confianzas.

Hiragane Yuuki era la entrenadora malvada. Era una mujer de uno 28 años, guapísima. Vestía bastante casual, con vaqueros y camisa. Tenía el cabello plateado, encaracolado y largo y los ojos azules. Era tan increíblemente amable y joven que a los chicos les costó creer todas las historias que habían escuchado sobre ella.

Por último, el padre de las Katsura y marido de la entrenadora era Hiragane Haku. Tendría, más o menos la misma edad que su mujer y un carácter suave y paciente. Era muy pálido, de ojos grises, algo rasgados y cabello desordenado y castaño oscuro.

―¿Y cómo es Londres? ―se interesó Gouenji.

―Enorme. No tanto como Tokyo. Pero… ―a Mei le brillaron los ojos― ¡La arquitectura me pareció impresionante! Y las distancias son terribles. Como los edificios son tan grandes, te parece que todo está muy cerca pero luego te pones a caminar y… ―hizo una pausa― Acabas agotada.

Kidou no prestaba atención a la charla: _**¿Hiragane? ¿Cómo que Hiragane? ¿Entonces porque las hijas Katsura y los padres Hiragane?**_

―¿Y las notas? ―le preguntó Midorikawa― Yo creo que suspendería todo porque no sé nada de inglés.

―¡Ah! ¡Las notas genial! ¡Los profesores fueron increíblemente amables y me ayudaron con los errores de expresión que tenía! ¡Y con la pronunciación, claro!

Sakuma y Kidou intercambiaron miradas. Sintieron la envidia en sus venas:

―Vivir en Europa tiene que ser genial ―murmuraron.

―Lo es ―respondió Mei.

―Pero tuvo que darte miedo, ¿no? ―Intervino Kazemaru― Porque estabas completamente sola…

―Sí, al principio quería llorar y volver a casa pero… Luego empezaron a darme ánimos y… Me lo pasé muy bien.

―Cuando vas al extranjero siempre empiezas muy asustada ―Yuuki, la entrenadora, tomó la palabra con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Mei: tenue y amable―. Después acabas por integrarte. De hecho, Haru y yo nos conocimos en Rusia.

―Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer ―comentó Haku, su marido, sonriendo―. Ibas cargada de cajas y nos chocamos. Me llamaste de todo. Y yo te mandé a la mierda y te dejé allí tirada por maleducada ―hizo una pausa mientras todos miraban a la pareja con cara de poker―. Al día siguiente me acosaste por todo el instituto.

―Y tu me mandaste a la mierda otra vez ―Yuuki lo miró y empezó a reírse― ¡Qué jóvenes éramos!

―Creo que cuando era joven tenía mal carácter, ¿verdad? ―él le devolvió la sonrisa.

―A eso lo llamo yo una historia de amor, sí señor ―Akira puso en palabras lo que todos estaban pensando.

―Pero, ¿has visto, Kira? Rusia es un buen país ―comentó Yuzuki orgullosa.

―¡Nah! Yo prefiero España ―su hermana pequeña movió la mano desinteresadamente.

―Yo me quedaré con Reino Unido que es el que más conozco ―opinó Mei.

―Yo creo que estoy con Akira-san ―intervino Endou. Si no hablaba, estaba seguro de que explotaría―. En España podríamos jugar al futbol. En Rusia no porque hace frío y en Inglaterra llueve siempre.

―Bueno. En Rusia se puede jugar al futbol. No te lo recomiendo, pero puedes ―comentó Haku increíblemente serio.

―¿Por qué? ―Yuzuki se puso triste.

―Porque en Rusia el futbol es un deporte ligado a la mafia… Por eso es bastante _peligroso_ ―explicó Yuuki―. En primer lugar, no hay árbitro, así que puedes partirte las piernas tus contrincantes si quieres. De hecho, te las pueden partir tus propios compañeros si ven que eres una inútil.

―Vaya… ―Hiroto puso mala cara y añadió― No parece… _entretenido_.

―Y lo mismo pasa en China, por ejemplo… ―añadió el padre― Incluso en partes de Italia y Francia o Estados Unidos.

Hubo un extraño silencio. Endou apretaba los puños porque, en ciertos países, estaban mancillando su tan adorado y divertido fútbol y eso no le gustaba nada. El fútbol era un deporte de equipo, para competir todos contra todos, limpiamente, poniendo toda el alma en ello. No para matarse los unos a los otros.

―Entonces… ¿Usted aprendió a jugar al futbol en Rusia? ―preguntó Kidou mirando directamente a la entrenadora. No se sintió capaz de tutearla. Todavía no confiaba en ella.

Sopesando la información que tenía sobre Yuuki, supuso que la respuesta sería afirmativa. _**Una entrenadora espartana, ¿eh?**_

―No. Aprendí en el centro sur de EEUU, pero el método es el mismo ―contestó sonriendo Yuuki.

_**Tsk…**_

―¿Ha estado en EEUU? ―le preguntó Midorikawa sorprendido a la madre de las chicas.

―Claro que sí. He ido a muchos sitios.

―Hablando de ir a sitios… ―el padre, cambió de tema, mirando a su hija de cabello negro―. Akira… ¿Te importaría ir a la biblioteca a buscarme un par de volúmenes que necesito para el trabajo?

Akira resopló y después se levantó, con aire perezoso:

―Algo me dice que no puedo negarme ¿verdad?

―Ese _algo_ dice cosas interesantes ―Haku sonrió amablemente―. Deberías hacerle caso más a menudo.

Yuzuki soltó una suave risita, ante el comentario de su padre mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos.

―No te rías demasiado, pelirroja. Que tú también tienes cosas que hacer ―la madre se levantó y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

―Jo… ―Yu puso carita de pena.

Ahora sí, hubo una carcajada general.

―Ah, y vosotras tres ―Yuuki señaló a Takako, Mei y Suzume―. También tenéis cosas que hacer.

La risa de Iijima y Hoshino se esfumó completamente y fue sustituida por una expresión neutra. Después, intercambiaron miradas. Afuro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrada. Hiroto, sin dejar de reír, le acaricio la espalda, para darle ánimos y ella se sintió tan estúpidamente reconfortada que se sonrojó.

―Con el calor que hace… ―se quejó la rubia. Claro que tenía calor. Estaba al lado de Hiroto…

―Bueno, bueno… ―Haku se levantó― Como estáis tan deprimidas, haré yo la comida. Y… trajimos helado.

―¡Bien! ―chillaron las 5 amigas.

―¿Ha dicho helado…? ―Midorikawa sintió hambre de pronto.

―Oh no… ―Hiroto, Sakuma y Kazemaru intercambiaron miradas― Ha despertado el monstruo.

Y, de nuevo, más carcajadas.

_**Si tengo suerte, a lo mejor soy capaz de escabullirme sin que me vean y acompañar a Akira a la biblioteca… ¿Habrá baños?**_**_ Eso espero…_** Fudou tenías ganas ya de volver a besar a SU chica, otra vez.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, los miembros del Inazuma Japán estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión, junto a la madre de las hermanas Katsura, mientras el padre cocinaba la comida que, sinceramente, olía delicioso.

_**¡QUIERO FÚTBOL YA!**_**,** chilló mentalmente el portero y capitán.

_**Tsk… No me pude escurrir**__**.**_ Akio estaba de mal humor.

Y Yuuto no era capaz de dejar de darle mil y una vueltas al misterio de la familia Hirakane-Katsura y eso lo frustraba, porque no había sido capaz de descubrir que narices era lo que pasaba.

―Así que… ―Yuuki no soportó más aquel silencio incómodo― vosotros seguís jugando al fútbol.

―¡SÍ! ―gritó Endou entusiasmado. Se había levantado del sofá donde estaba sentado.

La mayor sonrió ante aquella reacción tan infantil:

―Vaya… Así que tú eres el famoso Endou Mamoru, capitán del Raimon Eleven y del Inazuma Japan.

―Sí, entrenadora ―contestó un poco sonrojado el chico, ante la mirada azul de la mujer, fija en él.

―El nieto de Daisuke.

―Sí, entrenadora.

―¡Un gran hombre! ―Yuuki sonrió― Ya no quedan como él.

―¿Eh…? Conoció a mi abuelo.

―Sí… Pero eso es una historia muy larga ―Yuuki desvió la mirada y la posó en un distraído Akio― Fudou Akio, el hijo de Yana ¿Cierto?

―¿Hmm? ―el chico tardó en procesar información― ¿Conoces a mi madre?

_**¡La está tuteando!**_ Midorikawa estaba absorto.

―Conozco a tu madre, sí. Dimos clase en el mismo instituto.

―Ah… ―y así, dejó de prestarle atención, sin importarle si ella se enfadaría o no. Él era el que estaba harto de aquella situación: _**Yo quería haber ido con ella.**_

―Gouenji Shuuya ―sus ojos saltaron directamente hacia lo del goleador estrella del equipo―. Conozco a tu padre, también.

_**¿Por qué lo sabe todo?**_, se preguntó Fubuki… _**¿Acaso nos ha estado investigando?**_

―Ah… ―no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de la mujer, era muy profunda, como si fuese a entrar en su mente y averiguar todos sus secretos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así… se sintió pequeñito y eso no fue agradable.

―Midorikawa Ryuuji y Kiyama Hiroto… ―fue el turno de los dos huérfanos―. Estuvisteis, y supongo que seguís, bajo la tutela de Hitomiko…

―Sí ―respondieron ambos.

_**¿Qué es lo que busca en nosotros? Parece como si nos hubiese estado espiando…**_ Kidou se quedó mirando a la Yuuki, en busca de alguna pista que le dijese lo que la mujer quería encontrar en ellos.

―Ella no me cae tan bien como Daisuke… ―soltó una pequeña risita― Tenéis que disculparme…

―No pasa nada ―Hiroto, sin bajar la guardia, sonrió con calma.

_**¿Nos está demostrando que nos tiene acorralados?**_ Midorikawa estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

―Sakuma Jirou… ―posó sus ojos azules en el marrón del chico del parche, que sostuvo la mirada, quizá más desafiante de lo que quiso aparentar― Tu madre es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido ―comentó seriamente.

―Gracias, se lo iré ―él hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

―Kazemaru Ichirouta… ―el de cabellos azulados se encogió un poquito― Fubuki Shirou ―éste, sonrió con calma y asintió. Pero la tensión en sus hombros y mandíbula lo delató― y, por último…

_**Es mi turno...**_ El corazón del chico de las rastras se aceleró y dejó de respirar cuando ella pronunció:

―Kidou Yuuto. Aquel al que llaman _genio_ ―dijo, con cierto retintín. Después asomó una sonrisa bastante retorcida en su rostro―. Solo por ser tú, te responderé a una pregunta. _Sólo una_.

_**Yo le preguntaría por qué una mujer tan joven como ella adoptó a dos adolescentes.**_ Pensó Fudou. _**Pero claro, como yo no tengo fama de ser inteligente pues…**_

_**Me está probando...**_ el chico de increíbles ojos rojos ocultos bajo horribles gafas de buceo se puso más nervioso todavía, pero improvisó una sonrisa arrogante y se cruzó de brazos:

―¿Por qué tus hijas no tienen tú mismo apellido?

―Esta es muy sencilla… ―Yuuki pareció decepcionada, antes de contestar―: Eso es, claramente, porque no son mis hijas.

―Un aplauso, genio ―gruñó Fudou.

Kidou iba a replicar algo pero el rostro tranquilo de Yuuki lo dejó pálido.

A todos les sorprendió la naturalidad con la que la mujer soltó aquello. Era como si fuese lógico, como si no le doliese que las niñas a las que ha criado no sean sangre de su sangre.

_**Lo suponía…**_Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Son huérfanas? ―preguntó un tanto tristón Midorikawa.

―Akira no ―respondió automáticamente la entrenadora―, sin embargo, yo tengo su tutela. Yuzuki sí.

_**¡¿Alguien ha dicho Akira?!**_, Fudou se centró en la conversación.

―Os contaré una historia ¿De acuerdo? Un cuento, por así decirlo.

―¿Y por qué un cuento? ―Endou se perdió.

―Porque así es más bonito ―Yuuki se encogió de hombros.

―¿El qué?

―Nos va a contar un poco sobre Akira y Yuzuki ―aclaró Kazemaru mientras la mujer sonreirá divertida.

―¡AAAAH! ―Mamoru entendió por fin― Por favor, entrenadora, siéntase libre de comenzar su historia.

―Muchas gracias, Endou, es usted muy educado ―ella hizo un elegante gesto con la mano, agradeciéndoselo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: Una historia.**_

**Esta historia comienza en una familia; la familia Katsura. Papá y mamá eran demasiado exigentes y pretendían que sus hijos continuasen con la empresa familiar, sin embargo, algo no fue bien.**

**Y quizá deba explicaros por qué****.**

**De los tres hijos que habían tenido papá y mamá, la mayor se llamaba Cho. Ya desde bien pequeña había sido un poquito inestable psicológicamente: era una chiquilla, además, débil de salud a la que afectaba mucho lo que la gente pensase de ella. Eso provocaba muchísimo estrés en su vida que se traducía en horrorosos dolores de cabeza.**

**Las jaquecas acababan con ella. Cuando tenía vuestra edad, tuvo que dejar el colegio y estudiar en casa. Así empezó su depresión que la dejó alejada del resto de la familia hasta que empezó la universidad. **

**Allí conoció a un chico con el que comenzó a salir y que, **_**aparentemente**_** la quería. Pero, en cuanto se enteró de que Cho estaba embarazada, desapareció de la ciudad sin dejar rastro. Y eso que estaban prometidos. Y que el niño era suyo.**

**Ya todos sabíamos lo destrozada que estaba, pero aun así, Cho decidió continuar con su vida. Se independizó, empezó trabajar en una panadería cercana a su casa y, tras acabar la carrera, tuvo una niña a la que llamó Akira. **

**Cuando la niña cumplió los 6 años, Cho apareció en casa de su hermana pequeña y le dijo: "Hay voces en mi cabeza que me piden que la mate, Yuuki. Te cedo su custodia antes de que haga alguna locura".**

**Y, un mes más tarde, Cho ingresó en un psiquiátrico del que es muy probable que ya no salga. Mientras Akira, a pesar de tener magulladuras y rasguños por el cuerpo, parecía ser una persona feliz, aunque un tanto excéntrica.**

**Ahí la tenéis****.**

**El hermano mediano, Katsura Kazuki, era un chico bastante silencioso que, a base de ser traicionado por otros, llegó a la conclusión de que la soledad era la mejor opción. Pero sus ideas cambiaron en cuanto empezó la secundaria alta y conoció a la que, en un futuro, sería su mujer.**

**Eran muy felices, tuvieron un hijo, luego se casaron y, ya por último adoptaron a una niña. Mejor dicho, Kazuki adoptó a una niña: Yuzuki. Nunca supimos por qué lo hizo, la cuestión es que mi hermano adoraba a esa niña casi tanto como a su hijo.**

**Pero al chiquillo no le gustó tanto la idea. Ya desde un principio la había rechazado y se las ingenió para que el resto de la familia, menos mi hermano, lo hiciesen también.**

**Así que, cuando los tres murieron en un accidente, no hubo nadie que quisiese la custodia de la niña. Hasta que Yuuki, la menor de los tres hermanos, descubrió lo que había pasado y decidió quedarse, también, con la custodia de Yuzuki.**

**No sé nada sobre su vida anterior de Yuzuki. Ella nunca habla de eso. Y ahora tampoco habla de sus "padres". Lo único que sé es que los idolatraba, como si fuesen héroes.**

**Y ya, por último, queda contar un poco sobre Katsura Yuuki, la pequeña y más rebelde de toda la familia. Nunca me llevé muy buen con mis padres, pero sí con mi hermano y mi hermana, así que ellos me apoyaron cuando decidí irme de casa a los 16 años.**

**Un año más tarde, fui a Rusia a estudiar por una beca y empecé a salir con un chico casi tan excéntrico como yo que se llamaba Haku. Pero los padres de él no querían que su brillante hijo saliese con una fugitiva como Yuuki, así que se empeñaron en poner trabas y más trabas en aquella relación…**

**Hasta que, en un último y desesperado intento de evitar el enlace matrimonial, Yuuki sufrió un grave accidente en el que no solo perdió al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas sino también la facultad de poder engendrar otro.**

**Haku se quedó **_**casi**_** tan destrozado como Yuuki, así que cortó lazos con su familia y se llevó a su mujer a su ciudad natal donde estuvieron viviendo mucho tiempo, hasta que, en el mismo año, dos niñas aparecieron en sus vidas.**

**En fin, esta es la historia de cómo la oveja negra de la familia Katsura tuvo que recoger los pedazos de las de sus hermanos.**

* * *

―Yuuki, cariño… ¿Quieres explicarme porqué están los niños pálidos y con cara de desolación? ―Haku alzó una ceja― Sabes que no tienes que asustar a todos los hombres que se acercan a tus niñas, ¿verdad?

―Pero, Haku~. Si yo solo les estaba hablando un poquito sobre lo bien que nos lo pasamos mi equipo y yo en el entrenamiento, ¿verdad, chicos?

―Eh… Sí… ―los miembros del _Inazuma Japan_ se habrían reído de no ser porque todavía estaban asimilando aquella historia.

―¡Pero tú les has visto la cara! ―Haku los señaló y gruñó en tono de regañina― ¡Que parece que están en un funeral!

Ella, como buena adulta, puso carita de cachorro y preguntó con voz mimosa:

―¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

Él frunció los labios, incapaz de continuar aquella "discusión":

―No, pero no los asustes más, ¿de acuerdo?

―Claro, Haku.

―Ya está la comida.

―Aaaw… No sabes cuánto te quiero ―ella se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente.

―Vamos a poner la mesa para que cuando las niñas lleguen no tengan que trabajar más ―dijo Haku mirando a su mujer, después de rodar los ojos.

―Sí, yo… Yo ayudo ―Shirou se levantó y sonrió un poquito.

―Y yo… ―respondieron el resto de los chicos.

Fudou recordó la sonrisa de Akira. Se dijo que ella era una persona valiente que, a pesar de haber tenido la familia que tuvo, supo responder.

* * *

―Bueno, niños ―cuando llegó la noche, Haku sonrió y, después de despedirse de sus hijas, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Endou y lo despeinó un poco―. Portaos bien y pasáoslo mejor.

―Sí, entrenador ―respondieron todos al unísono. Se habían encariñado un poquito con él.

Él soltó una risita:

―Bueno, tampoco hace falta que me llaméis entrenador… La entrenadora es ella.

―Y vosotras, niñas, no hagáis trastadas ―prosiguió su mujer.

―No… ―Takako se sintió mal porque, para ella, besar a Hiroto contaba como trastada.

―¿Nosotras? ¿Trastadas? ―Akira se puso dramática― Me deshonras.

―No te preocupes, mamá, como hermana mayor los cuidaré a todos ―respondió Yuzuki.

―Échales una mano, Mei ―Yuuki miró a la chica que acababa de llegar de Europa.

―Claro que sí.

―Y ahora ―Yuuki sonrió―, venid a darle un abrazo a mamá Yuuki.

En cuanto ella abrió los brazos, todos menos Fudou, Akira y Takako se lanzaron hacia ella. Haku miraba la escena sonriendo. Verla así, rodeada de gente, lo reconfortaba tanto que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Cuando habían perdido al niño o la niña que esperaban, habían decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas rodeados de chiquillos. Y cuando llegaron Akira y Yuzuki, supieron que tenían que hacer algo por los menores, para apoyarlos en los momentos difíciles y, por lo menos, sacarles una sonrisa.

Porque la vida podía ser muy dura. Especialmente para los más pequeños.

* * *

―Vamos a ponerte al día, Mei ―comentó Akira mientras se metía en la charca de aguas termales.

―Está bien… ¿qué ha pasado durante todo este año?

―Bueno, a ver. Suzume ha conectado muy bien con Kazemaru. Pero ahora, cuando venga, tú vas a hacer como que no has escuchado esto. Y Takako está evitando a Hiroto, así que creo que les ha pasado algo.

―Claro, es que Takako… Es muy complicada ―comentó Mei pensativa― Y, en cuando a lo que me has dicho de Suzume… creo que hace muy buena pareja con Kazemaru. Es un buen chico, desde luego.

Yuzuki sonrió tranquilamente. Estaban las tres en las aguas termales dándose un baño. Suzume y Takako siempre tardaban bastante en cambiarse, así que, estaban esperando por ellas para tener la habitual charla entre amigas de todos los días.

―¿Y tú te has sentido atraída por alguno? ―preguntó Yu.

―Bueno. Midorikawa, desde luego, me parece buena persona. Creo que me empieza a gustar.

―Todas habéis visto algo en Midorikawa Ryuuji ―comentó Akira pensativa.

―Es normal. Tiene algo… ―Mei sonrió con cariño― Una luz brillante a su alrededor.

―La verdad, me extraña que esté soltero.

―A mí me extraña de cualquiera de ellos…. Menos de Endou, claro ―Yu-chan rió.

―Endou es tan adorable… ―opinó Mei― Es una gran persona: sincero, simple, alegre.

―Yo creo que él ya tiene en mente a alguien especial, ¿sabes? ―comentó Yuzuki pensativa― Y solo le interesa esa persona.

―¿De quién habláis? ¿De Fudou y Akira? ―intervino Suzune mientras entraba en el agua. Dejó escapar un sabe gemidito cuando sintió la calidez del agua en su piel― ¡Esto es el paraíso!

―No, hablábamos de Endou ―respondió la menor de las Katsura sonriendo con picardía.

―¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Porque no dejáis de miraros el uno al otro ―Takako también entró en el agua y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

―Lo mismo podría haberte preguntado yo a ti… ¿Sabes que te quedas mirándole _los labios_ fijamente a Hiroto?

Takako se quedó estática. Trató de no ponerse histérica y recordar aquel brevísimo beso pero… Le fue imposible. Aun así, fue valiente y disimuló un poquito:

―Has cambiado de tema. Eso quiere decir que sí ha pasado algo.

―Y tú también, Takako~ ―Akira era mucho más habilidosa que ella en ese sentido.

―¿Y tú, Yu? ¿Cómo te va con él? ―preguntó Suzume sonriendo.

―¿Quién? ―gruñó Akira enfadada.

―Pues, la verdad es que me gusta mucho. Es amable, es guapo, es listo… ―como siempre, Yuzuki no tenía vergüenza. Compartía sus sentimientos por Shirou con una facilidad envidiable―. Yo creo que a lo mejor debería hablar con él pero me da un poquito de miedo.

―Eso es lo más normal del mundo, Yu ―intervino Mei que ya sabía perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros.

―Si te rechaza lo mato, Yu ―comentó Akira. Luego lo pensó mejor―. Y, sino, también.

―Kira… ―Yuzuki soltó una risa― Sé que no quieres que nadie me haga daño pero… Puedes dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora. Soy la mayor y la responsable por algo.

―No puedo evitarlo. En serio. Es que me da rabia.

―Yo no te digo nada sobre Fudou.

―Tampoco ha pasado nada ―mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pero pasará. Y lo sabes ―respondieron el resto de las chicas.

Akira sonrió.

―Puede. Ya os dije que de esta no pasa. Que ya no vamos a estar solteras nunca más.

―Yo todavía tengo miedo… ―susurró Takako.

―Yo también, Takako. Por eso se supera rápido. Solo es cuestión de empezar a coger confianza ―Suzume sonrió y alzó las manos al cielo, sonriendo.

―Siempre hablas como si todo fuera sencillo. Yo no puedo. Ya sabéis lo que me cuesta… ―Takako escondió un poco la cabeza entre los hombros.

―Vamos, Takako… ―Mei empezó a hablar pero no supo que decirle. No sabía cómo hablarle.

―Solo tienes que… ―Akira sonrió― Ser tu misma. Si, de pronto te entran ganas de besar a Hiroto, hazlo. No pienses o será peor.

El resto de las chicas la miraron desconcertadas.

―A ver, no, Takako ―Yuzuki intentó arreglarlo―. No sé cuántas veces te habrán dicho Terumi o Izumi esto, pero sabes que ya no tienes que esconderte de nadie. Hiroto te acepta como eres, no se va a reír de ti como hacían en primaria. Ahora todos somos más maduros que eso.

Mei agachó la cabeza cuando escuchó a su amiga decir aquello.

―Q-Queréis dejar de hablar de él como si… ―Takako no sabía ni como continuar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos por los malos recuerdos y la vergüenza.

Era complicado para ella vivir con la sensación de que, de un día para otro, tus amigos iban a reírse de ella o a ignorarla como habían hecho sus compañeros de clase en primaria. Era asqueroso sentirse insegura siempre, tener ganas de llorar todas las noches al recordar las palabras hirientes de sus compañeros que la menospreciaban.

Y las otras cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí y soltaron una carcajada.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: Ups…**_

Akira gruñó, encerrada en su cuarto, _sola_. Su hermana no había ido a dormir con ella aquella noche y Yuzuki más que nadie, sabía que odiaba dormir sola… Y tampoco Fudou se había acercado a ella en todo el día.

―Joder… Otro estúpido lío. Odio que me pase esto.

Sí… Akira parecía tener algo escrito en la frente que les indicase a todos los tíos que era de usar y tirar porque, no era la primera vez que alguno la besaba y después no volvía a dirigirse a ella de nuevo.

Algo le hizo sospechar que Fudou haría lo mismo. Ese _algo _al que, según su padre, debería hacer caso con más frecuencia.

Suspiró y rodó por su enorme cama adelante, quizá un tanto apenada, porque, realmente Akio le gustaba bastante. No sabía si era su cuerpo, su mirada, su sonrisa o simplemente los _piercings _de su oreja que la hacía perder los estribos.

Era aquella la clase de sensación de la que había hablado su madre: _**Esa cursilería estúpida en el estómago… ¿Verdad, mamá?**_ El viejo recuerdo de su madre la hizo sonreír con un regustillo amargo.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió y rápidamente asomaron los ojos verdes de Fudou Akio, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación.

―¿Odias que te pase qué? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa gatuna.

―¡Buf! Es una lista muy larga ―Akira se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama. Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa―. Has tardado, puta.

―¿Puta? ―a Fudou no le hizo demasiada gracia su nuevo apodo―. Además, nunca te dije que fuese a venir.

Ella gruñó.

―No. De hecho, ni me has mirado en todo el día.

Sí. Sí que la había mirado, pero no con aquel toque quizá un poco lascivo, sino buscando algo en ella: cicatrices, para ser más concretos. Quería comprobar por el mismo si todavía quedaban marcas exteriores de lo que la madre de la chica le había hecho.

Solo quería convencerse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la cama, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

―¿Ofendida? ―preguntó burlón cuando se sentó sobre el colchón.

―Peor: molesta.

_**¡Lo dice en serio!**_ Primero, Akio se asustó un poco, porque había escuchado rumores poco agradables sobre los enfados de Akira… pero luego una sonrisa asomó por sus labios y se le encendió la lucecita de las ideas.

―Qué lástima… ―susurró él, sonriendo. Ella alzó una ceja.

Fudou empezó a gatear por la cama, mirándola fijamente, mientras sonreía con cierto toque juguetón. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, suavemente, la tumbó sobre el colchón y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, acariciándolas con cuidado.

Había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa de la boca a la enfurruñada Akira, que dejó que el chico rozase con los labios, suavemente, primero una pierna y luego la otra. Aquel contacto le ponía la piel de gallina y la dejaba sin respiración.

_**Al final va a violarme el a mi…**_ Pensó ella, divertida, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación.

Además, Akira se fijó el algo desconcertante. Fudou llevaba puesto los calzoncillos y una camisa blanca que no era demasiado ajustada pero resaltaba bastante sus músculos. Los de los brazos y el abdomen especialmente.

Era la primera vez que el cuerpo de un chico la hacía quedarse sin respiración.

―Voy a tener que quitarte ese enfado ―canturreó él, sonriendo con picardía.

Ella soltó una risita:

―No te lo voy a poner fácil, _Akio__-__kun_.

―Lo veremos…

De nuevo, juntaron sus labios con urgencia, como si los necesitasen más que el oxígeno que respiraban; como si se atrajesen magnéticamente. Disfrutaban cada segundo de aquel beso, cada caricia, cada roce…

Cada vez estaban más pegados, sentían más calor y notaban perfectamente como sus pulmones pedían a gritos el aire que se negaban coger si implicaba separase el uno del otro.

_¡CRASH!_

Ambos pegaron un bote y buscaron aquello que había provocado aquel inesperado estruendo. Se miraron un segundo, tiesos como palos y, sin entender absolutamente nada, recorrieron la habitación con la vista, sin moverse lo más mínimo. Estaban completamente alerta.

―¿Por qué siempre pasa algo que me interrumpe…? ―gruñó Fudou, hablando muy bajito.

―No seas ególatra… porque también me interrumpe a mí ―protestó ella, hablando tan bajo que el chico tuvo que leerle los labios.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos más, buscando a una tercera persona en la habitación. Después de un buen rato de silencio sepulcral, Akio decidió que estaban los dos solos.

―Sonó como un cristal rompiéndose ―dijo Akira de pronto, provocando que él se sobresaltase.

―¿Había algo de cristal aquí?

―Creo que no, salvo la ventana…

Se pusieron los dos de pie y Fudou pudo observar a la chica con aquel pijama tan sexy, bajo la luz plateada de la luna y sonrió satisfecho. _**Una chica tan sexy solo para mi…**_ pensó.

Pero Akira no le encontraba nada de divertido a aquella situación porque, aquel reloj de arena, roto, con todo su contenido esparcido por el suelo, nunca había estado en la habitación.

―Akio… Vámonos a tu habitación ―susurró, en un hilo de voz.

―¿Qué…? Pero si… ―iba a protestar, pero la mirada de la chica, entre nerviosa y asustada, lo hizo callar.

_**¿Y ahora qué…?**_ se preguntó Akio.

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada y Fubuki Shirou seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo: a aquella avalancha que le había quitado a sus seres queridos y a aquella historia que les había contado Yuuki.

―Lo que quería decirnos es que… no quiere que le hagan más daño a sus hijas… ―susurró para sí.

Suspiró por millonésima vez y se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar tumbado de medio lado. Sintió que faltaba allí un cuerpo delgado y menudo y toqueteó el colchón, en busca de aquel suave calor que echaba de menos.

Se incorporó frustrado y se masajeó las sienes.

―Vamos, Shirou… Cálmate. No hace ni una semana que la conoces…

Eso era cierto pero, la sonrisa encantadora y las dulces palabras de la chica continuaban allí, en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como si las tuviese grabadas en una cinta y pudiese acceder a ellas en cualquier momento.

_**Necesito tomar un poco el aire… Me vendría bien una tabla de snow… y nieve, claro**_. Pensó.

Se levantó de la cama y, tras ponerse una camisa cualquiera, salió de su cuarto y avanzó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Pero antes de doblar la esquina, escuchó una voz:

―Te digo que no estaba ahí. Llevo tres veranos consecutivos durmiendo en esa habitación y nunca hubo un reloj de arena…

Shirou escuchó la voz de Akira, bastante cerca y se escondió. Se dijo a si mismo que parecía un fisgón pero tampoco quería interrumpir lo que quiera que Katsura estuviese haciendo a altas horas de la noche.

Asomó un poquito la cabeza hacia el otro pasillo y se encontró a la menor de las hermanas delante de la puerta de su habitación, acompañada por el mismísimo Akio Fudou.

―¿Entonces apareció allí porque sí? ―él parecía divertido.

Yuzuki no estaba con ellos… Y se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro.

_**¿Hay algo entre ellos?**_, se preguntó, fijándose directamente en los ojos verdes de su compañero. _**Sí. Hay algo entre ellos.**_

Sonrió dulcemente, viéndolos a los dos juntos: _**Por fin, Fudou**__**-**__**kun, has encontrado a alguien que te comprende**_**.** No hacían mala pareja, pues parecían estar sincronizados en la misma frecuencia de honda, es decir, que conectaban muy bien.

―No lo sé, Akio. No lo sé. Y no te rías ―gruñó ella.

Y Fubuki no se equivocaba, porque el chico se sentía cómodo al lado de Akira. O tenía nada que esconder, ni de que avergonzarse y tampoco tenía que cortarse lo más mínimo a la hora de mostrar su personalidad más pervertida y juguetona, porque ella era, más o menos, como él y al mismo tiempo muy distinta.

Caminaron los dos juntos y se metieron en otra habitación. Shirou ya tenía paso libre, así que avanzó por el pasillo de puntillas, para no despertar a nadie ni ser descubierto.

Salió al jardín y se dejó caer en la orilla de la piscina que reflejaba claramente el cielo que había sobre ella, con aquella luna tan brillante y sonriente. Shirou pensó que, el lugar donde estaba metiendo los pies para refrescarse, era un pequeño pedacito del universo que su hermano había bajado para él.

Los echaba de menos, tanto a sus padres como a su gemelo. Suspiró de nuevo, mirando hacia alguna de las estrellas que brillaban sobre él:

―Estoy un poco cansado, Atsuya… No me gusta estar solo.

―No estás solo, Shirou-kun.

Aquella voz tan suave solo podría pertenecer a una persona. Se preguntó si había sido su mente, que le había jugado una mala pasada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era tan real como la suya.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró a la chica pelirroja que tanto adoraba, caminando hacia él, con un libro en la mano y un camioncito blanco que hondeó con la suave brisa nocturna. Parecía un ángel, un ser divino que solo podría aparecérsele a ciertas personas elegidas.

―¿Yu-chan? ¿Qué haces levantada? ―preguntó él.

Ella le mostró el libro que llevaba en las manos y sonrió:

―Leía un poco.

―Pero es muy tarde…

―Lo sé, lo sé… ―ella hizo un gesto vago con las manos y se sentó al lado de él, no demasiado cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos― No empieces como Akira.

Él soltó una risita.

―Parece ser muy protectora.

―Quizá sí lo sea un poco, pero yo la quiero igual.

Ella sabía que ambos habían perdido algo muy preciado para ellos y sentía que, junto a él, podía compartir aquel dolor o hacerlo más ligero, incluso… pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Se sentía como una niña pequeña que no era capaz de alcanzar el interruptor de la luz: una completa inútil.

―Os lleváis muy bien ¿verdad?

―Sí… Siempre está cuidando de mi ¿sabes? ―comentó sonriendo―. Ella fue la que me dijo que todavía puedo escucharlos, aunque ya no estén, sin cierro los ojos y… ―ella se llevó la mano al pecho― me concentro en mi corazón.

Yuzuki tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y Shirou sonrió. Le gustaba pensar que Akira era alguien tan fuerte como para decir aquellas palabras después de tener una vida como la que tuvo.

_**¿Escuchar tu corazón? Parece más fácil de lo que es**__._ Pensó él, un tanto melancólico. _**Ojalá pudiese volver a oír sus voces… aunque solo fuese una vez más**_**.**

―Akira-san es una persona muy fuerte ¿verdad?

―Sí ―Yuzuki soltó una risita―. Mucho.

―Tú también lo eres ―afirmó tímidamente; porque era la primera vez que una chica le gustaba de verdad y hablaba _así_ con ella…

―No soy fuerte por mí misma, Shirou-kun. Todos ellos me hacen fuerte ―Yu sonrió mirando hacia la mansión―. Tú también.

―Tu a mí también ―susurró.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando en tantas cosas que parecía que no pensaban en nada. Yu-chan quería a alguien como él a su lado, a las buenas y a las malas. Era simplemente eso: estaba enamorada, quizá. Deseaba acurrucarse junto a él, sonreír y dejar que ella le acariciase el pelo con sus manos…

―Shirou-kun… yo no entiendo muy bien porqué estas triste pero…

Él la interrumpió, sonriendo:

―No estoy triste.

―Pero… No tienes que esforzarte tanto ―prosiguió ella.

Entonces entendió porque Yuzuki era tan especial para él. Entendió que podía llorar, reír o encapricharse cuanto quisiera, porque ella lo respetaría siempre. Supo que podría apoyarse en ella si era necesario y que podía ser, él también, un hombro sobre el que llorar para ella.

Porque ella lo entendía.

**Shirou… ¡No tienes que esforzarte tanto! **

La voz de su madre resonó en su mente, por primera vez en años. Era tan real que parecía que estaba allí, delante de él, junto a su hermano.

Recordaba aquel momento: su madre lo recogió del suelo, después de horas de agotador entrenamiento con su hermano y, lejos de estar enfadada, le dijo aquello, sonriendo. "**No tienes que esforzarte tanto, haz las cosas como tú sabes y a tu ritmo o de lo contrario solo te harás daño**".

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y resbalaron, poco después, por su mejilla. Ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo y susurró:

―Yuzuki… ¿Podrías repetir eso otra vez?

―Claro que sí ―respondió sumergida en sus pensamientos―: No tienes que esforzarte tanto, Shirou-kun. Quiero que seas tú mismo cuando estés contigo.

Él pasó las manos por sus ojos, para limpiarse las lágrimas y sonrió. _**A mi ritmo… ¿no?**_

―Me gustas, Yuzuki.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y contestó:

―Tú a mi tambi… ―de pronto, los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo―. Y-Yo… E-esto…

_**¡¿Qué acabo de decir…?!**_ la pelirroja estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía dónde meterse. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así. La primera vez que un chico le decía lo que sentía por ella y… había sido demasiado distinto a lo que ella se imaginaba.

―Yu… ―ante aquella reacción de la chica, Fubuki soltó una suave risita. Nunca habría pensado que la chica fuese tan vergonzosa.

―N-No te rías ―protestó un poco ofendida.

―No me estoy riendo…―sí. Lo estaba haciendo.

Ella gruñó adorablemente algo así como "Shirou-kun es malo conmigo", justo antes de que el chico posase suavemente, sus labios sobre los de ella, rozándolos con cariño; eran cálidos y suaves, como los había imaginado.

Yuzuki sintió que su mente se deshacía. Había sido tan agradable aquella sensación que supo que la repetirían. La repetirían tantas veces, de formas tan distintas y memorables que sintió una alegría infinita en su pecho y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Fubuki.

Cuando se separó de ella, segundos después, la vio todavía un poquito sonrojada, con una sonrisa calma en la boca.

―Te quiero, Shirou.

Él esbozó la sonrisa más sincera que alguna vez fue capaz de hacer y respondió:

―Yo a ti también.

* * *

―¿Qué fue eso? ―se preguntó Suzume cuando se hubo levantado de la cama. Estaba asustada. Había escuchado un estruendo cerca, quizá en la habitación contigua.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, recta como una vara: _**¿Ha sido mi imaginación o… un fantasma?**_ Empezó a temblar violentamente, mientras miraba de un lado a otro en la penumbra de su habitación, buscando un movimiento, un destello de luz…

Pronto escuchó una puerta cerrarse, luego a alguien hablar, una risita y por último, pasos que se alejaban. Pegó un salto y, movida por el miedo, corrió hacia el escritorio, rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar las tijeras.

Necesitaba saber qué era aquello que llevaba acosándola desde que había vuelto del bosque maldito.

Ya armada se sintió más valiente y salió de su habitación en una exhalación, encontrándose de frente con Midorikawa y Mei, que se miraban entre sí, pasmados.

Cuando la vieron con las tijeras en la mano a punto de acuchillarles, pegaron un brinco los dos y retrocedieron un paso.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué haces apuntándonos con eso?! ―susurró la de ojos violetas, asustada.

―¡Baja eso, Iijima! ―Midorikawa levantó las manos, al sentirse amenazado.

―¿Q-Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó, sin bajar el "arma", temblando. No sabía si eran reales. Tenía miedo.

―Eso intentamos averiguar ―protestó Mei― ¡Pero no podremos hacerlo si nos matas!

Suzume se tranquilizó a sí misma: _**No son fantasmas…**_, se dijo, todavía muy pálida y temblorosa. Soltó las tijeras, que cayeron al suelo provocando un pequeño ruido y después se dejó caer de rodillas, agotada.

―Haces cosas muy raras cuando te asustas, Suzume ―su amiga caminó un poco lentamente hacia ella y apartó las tijeras se su alcance con el pie y le dio un par de toquecitos en el pelo, consolándola.

―Lo siento… Pensé que…

_**Está temblando como un flan…**_ Midorikawa estaba preocupado por la chica de ojos azules, parecía realmente aterrada.

―No hay fantasmas, Suzume. No estamos en Aokigahara ¿vale?

―Lo sé… pero es que…

―Sé que te da miedo… ―Mei habló en tono comprensivo― Pero no te va a pasar nada.

Suzume se levantó ella sola y resopló.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―repitió su pregunta.

―El ruido venía de la habitación de Akira… Estaba con Fudou y salieron hace un momento ―Ryuuji estaba realmente perdido, aunque sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo―. Y luego Fubuki ha bajado las escaleras.

―¿Y qué hacía Fudou con Akira? ―preguntó Suzume, desconcertada.

―Eso me preguntaba yo ―Midorikawa asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

―No seáis inocentes… los tres sabemos lo que estaban haciendo ―Mei les hizo un guiño a los dos mientras el chico soltaba una risita pervertida e Iijima se sonrojaba violentamente.

―No estarás insinuando que estaban… ―la de ojos azules no se atrevió a pronuncia aquella palabra.

Otra puerta se abrió: la de Kazemaru, que asomó la cabeza, somnoliento ―tan despeinado que casi podría parecer Medusa― y, al ver a las dos chicas y a su amigo en mitad del pasillo a las 2 de la mañana, preguntó con voz ronca:

―¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

―Porque Akira y Fudou estaban haciendo _cosas bonitas_ en la habitación de ella y se cargaron algo ―soltó Mei con toda la naturalidad posible.

―Ah… ―Ichirouta primero no se dio cuenta de lo que la de ojos violetas estaba insinuando, porque estaba más dormido que despierto, pero en cuando sus neuronas empezaron a funcionar correctamente, más o menos trece segundos después, su rostro empezó a volverse rojo como un tomate.

_**¿Estaban….? ¿En serio estaban…? ¡No me lo puedo creer!**_, gritó el chico en su mente. No podía ni imaginárselo, tenía la mente demasiado limpia y era demasiado casto.

―¿Q-Qu-Qué? ―preguntó después.

―No es seguro, pero… ―Midorikawa sonrió con picardía― lo más posible es que sí.

―N-No me lo puedo creer…

―Será mejor que hablemos en otro sitio ―dijo Mei― porque los vamos a despertar a todos.

―Vamos a mi habitación que hay una tele genial ―propuso Midorikawa.

Asintieron y entraron los cuatro en la habitación del chico de cabellos verdes. Se quedaron asombrados ―aunque no Suzume, porque era su casa― al ver la pantalla gigantesca, que parecía casi la de un cine y, notando el horrible bochorno que había allí dentro, Kazemaru se acercó a abrir la ventana.

―Hace calor ―se quejó mientras cerraba gustoso los ojos, notando la suave brisita en sus mejillas, contribuyendo a que éstas volviesen a su habitual color.

Se quedó embobado unos segundos admirando la Luna que parecía estar sonriéndole y las estrellas tintineando levísimamente. Pero entonces escuchó un pequeño ruido, más bien un chapoteo, en el exterior de la casa y bajó sutilmente la mirada, lo suficiente como para poder ver la piscina.

Su cara entera volvió a adquirir un fortísimo color rojo cuando vio que Shirou y Yuzuki juntaban los labios en un suave beso y pocos segundos más tarde se separaban.

Kazemaru volvió la cabeza rápidamente, sintiendo como si estuviese violando la intimidad de la pareja que se encontraba en el jardín.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Suzume al ver al de cabellos azulados con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies.

―F-Fubuki y… Yu-Yuzuki están… ―trató de decir.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos chicas y Ryuuji estaban pegados a la ventana, viendo como la pelirroja le decía algo el chico y luego ambos se reían.

―¿Se besaron? ―preguntó Mei.

_**¿Pero cómo puede decir eso sin sonrojarse…? ¡Yo no sería capaz de b**__**-**__**besar a nadie!**_, chilló Ichirouta mentalmente.

―S-Sí.

―Hacen una pareja muy dulce ―opinó Midoriwaka.

―No deberíamos espiarles… ―dijo Suzume, desviando la mirada.

―Mira, mira… Se van a besar de nuevo ―exclamó Mei dando palmaditas―. Qué envidia…

Y, en efecto, Yuzuki rozó los labios de él dulcemente y él correspondió. Fue un beso muy lento y profundo, acompañado de las suaves caricias de ella y alguna que otra sonrisita de Shirou, que se sentía como en un sueño, con ella a su lado.

―Y que lo digas ―susurró para sí Midorikawa, suspirando.

―Suzume… como siempre os quedamos de solteras las dos ¿eh? ―Mei decidió ver el lado bueno, con cierto cinismo.

―Bueno, Mei… Tarde o temprano, algo caerá ―Iijima se encogió de hombros con cierta melancolía.

―Bueno… Pensemos en otra cosa antes de que nos suicidemos todos… ―dijo Midorikawa.

―Sí…. ―hasta Kazemaru estaba un poquito cansado de estar soltero― Buena idea.


End file.
